Two Worlds Collide
by Dancer06
Summary: Ally Marie just finished up her west coast tour and is heading back to Miami for her junior year of college. Austin Matthews Moon and his band just wrapped up their nationwide tour and are headed back to Miami too, so what going to happen when these two worlds collide?
1. The Next Chapter of My Life

Chapter 1: The Next Chapter of My Life

"How you doin' Los Angellesss!", audience starts cheering and screaming. "Bringing this amazing night to a close and for my last show of my summer tour, I'm going to leave you guys with my newest hit, I love you all!"

Music starts playing..."Let me see you clap your hands! Whoa!...Here We Go"

_It's about time to wake up wake up_  
_I've been way to much of a giver not a taker taker_  
_I've been so confused fused for a minute minute_  
_DJ put my world on you, gonna spin it spin it_

_So I can dust it off now, rub it off now_  
_Cause the people here are crazy_  
_And there is no one else to save me_  
_So buzz this off now, above this all now_  
_Cause the people here are crazy_  
_And there is no one else to save me_

_Done with this part, now I've nowhere to go_  
_Follow the lead in my heart and my soul_  
_I'm gonna show, I'm gonna show_  
_I'm gonna show, I'm gonna show_

_I don't wanna be waiting_  
_I don't wanna wait the rest of my life_  
_So now I'm changing_  
_My life is feeling so divine_  
_That's why I raise my glass_  
_Like it's the first time_  
_That's why I take this shot_  
_Like it's the first time_  
_And now I'm changing_  
_My life is feeling so divine_

_My decision, my religion ligion_  
_My point of view, my opinion pinion_  
_Like a game of poker, I be winning winning_  
_It's my time now, I'm gonna get it get it_

_Gonna dust it off now, rub it off now_  
_Cause the people here are crazy_  
_And there is no one else to save me_  
_So buzz this off now, above this all now_  
_Cause the people here are crazy_  
_And there is no one else to save me_

_Done with this part, now I've nowhere to go_  
_Follow the lead in my heart and my soul_  
_I'm gonna show, I'm gonna show_  
_I'm gonna show, I'm gonna show_

_I don't wanna be waiting_  
_I don't wanna wait the rest of my life_  
_So now I'm changing_  
_My life is feeling so divine_  
_That's why I raise my glass_  
_Like it's the first time_  
_That's why I take this shot_  
_Like it's the first time_  
_And now I'm changing_  
_My life is feeling so divine_

_I'd rather be alone when I wake up_  
_Than give it all away for a break up_  
_I'm so, so, I'm so, so_

_Not waiting_  
_I don't wanna wait the rest of my life_  
_So now I'm changing_  
_My life is feeling so divine_  
_That's why I raise my glass_  
_Like it's the first time_  
_That's why I take this shot_  
_Like it's the first time_  
_And now I'm changing_  
_My life is feeling so divine_

..."That was Ally Marie's closing number and her newest hit "Don't Wanna Be Waiting" at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, Dawson finished out her west coast summer tour with a bang, now heading back home to Miami she'll be taking some time off from touring to start her junior year of college at MSA. She's young, 21 and doing it all. Further north in Seattle Washington, 22 year old music sensation, Austin Matthews Moon and his band wrapped up their nationwide tour to also head back to Miami to start working on a new album, until next time, I'm Monica Rinks with KCLA 5 Inside Celeb Edition, good night everyone."

Flipping off the t.v. I layed my head back on the couch on the tour bus, it was already after 2am, everyone else was passed out, we were crossing somewhere through Arizona, I was exhausted and wide awake all at the same time. I loved being on the road and around all my fans but the thought of knowing we were on our way home was a breath of fresh air. My first year being in the spotlight was amazing and there is so much more ahead to look forward to, and one of those things is MSA, 2 more years and I will be done with school, but that means 2 years that I'll get to enjoy with friends, family, and of course music.

I'm ready to start the next chapter of my life.

**This is my first fanfiction, so please let me know what you guys think for my opening chapter!**

**I do not own Grace Valerie's "I don't wanna be waiting"**

**xoxo**  
**3**


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home**

"Hey guys we'll be touching down into Miami in about 30 minutes so lets wrap it up" said Jordan, my manager, I was busy strumming my guitar fiddling with some new chords and lyrics for a song while Dez, Mike, and Ryder were finishing up their beers.  
"Hey Austin, so when do Dez and you start classes this semester?" asked Ryder, still fiddling with my guitar, "Tuesday morning, but I do have a meeting Monday afternoon with my counselor to get all my classes sorted out."  
"Saweeeettt! So that means we still got the whole weekend to do one last party fest for the summer."

Ryder was my bass player, Dez has been my best friend since the 2nd grade and also my drummer and filmographer for the band, technology was both his gift and curse, Michael a.k.a Mike played keyboard, and me i played bass and lead vocals, we've all been a group for 3 years now. Life was sweet!

I laughed, "Hell ya man i'm down!"  
"What UP!" the four of us say in unison. As the wheels touched down I put my guitar back in its case and got up to stretch.

"Alright guys welcome home! SUV's will pick us up in front of the airport, once you guys get settled at home we'll meet at Austins tonight at 8 and hit the town for a welcome home guys night out." said Jordan.  
"Hell ya! Get some ladies up in this guys night!" Mike laughed "Groupies are fun and all but we need some real women. HA!"

I turned the key and opened my front door, it was just as I'd left it, my living room had my black leather couch, laze boy chair and 60 inch plasma with my XBox and wii and just about every game you could possibly think of. Kitchen was spotless, which reminds me I gotta hit the store to stock up, I walked upstairs to my room, dropping my bags on the floor and flopping down onto my king size bed. Laying there i let the jet-lag take over me, it was going to be a new year and a good year, and it was going to start in just a few hours with tonight.

Man is it good to be home.

"Ally! Ahhhhhhh! Oh my god I'm so happy to see you...Welcome Home!" My best friend Trish came running up to me as I walked out of the airport terminal.  
"HaHa, thanks girly it feels so good to be home, thanks for picking me up on last minute notice, bus broke down in Texas so I grabbed a flight out of Dallas Fortworth, couldn't wait to get home!."

"Hell girl, anytime you know I'll be there, so what are they going to do about your tour bus?" she asked. "No worries it should be fixed in a day or two and they'll drive it here." I smiled.

"Cool, well enough of this jibber jabber, lets get you home and settled in because tonight girlfriend we are hitting the town! Cassidy and Kira are meeting us at your place around 830 tonight, we are celebrating your homecoming the best and only way possible!"  
"As exhausted as I am Trish, I know there is no way I'm going to pass that up with my girls, this is technically our last weekend to hit it right before the semester starts so you can count me in for sure."

...As we headed for the exit.."Excuse me Miss Dawson?" I turned around to a group of 4 girls had to be no older than 16, I smiled at them, "Do you mind if we could get your autograph and possibly a picture with you, we saw your concert in San Diego last month it was amazing!"  
"Aww thanks so much girls, absolutely!, Trish do you mind snapping a quick photo?"  
"No prob!...Smile!"

"Have a good day girls!" I smiled as we walked away out to Trish's car."Honey you have definately come a long way I mean look at that fans in the airport the moment you get home, Ally babe you made it!" I smiled and hugged my best friend of 15 years, "Its amazing trish, but honestly in the end nothing beats being home."  
"Alright girly well first things first were hitting the mall before heading home, a special night only calls for the perfect special outfits." She squealed.

I laughed, "Alright alright, I know theres no way I'm going to get you to budge on that one, shopping is your passion" i said in a sarcastic but loving way.

"Your hilarious chica absolutely hilarious, now get ur tiny ass in the car...lets get this started!"

**So what do you guys think?! **  
**I know its kinda slow start but I wanted to do a quick intro to the 2 and their friends in their lives. If i can get at least 5 reviews on these 2 chapters i can get the 3rd one up. So leave some love and any advice.**

**xoxo**  
3


	3. Dream

We arrived at the mall and headed into DASH. Walking from fixture to fixture I came across the perfect black strapless dress, then I started thinking alcohol plus dancing plus me only equals a drunk Allie Marie on the front page of US weekly, laughing to myself I continued browsing. I then came across a dark purple, blue, green, and black peacock blouse completely backless, that with some black skinny jeans and my knee high boots it was going to make the perfect outfit for a night out with my girls.

_Later that night at Ally's House:_

"Ally were here!" Trish yelled from downstairs, "Come on up, I'm just about ready."  
I heard them entering the room, "We come baring yummy treats to start the night off right." Kira said, I walked out to her holding up a bottle of Jager and a 4 pack of Monster and a big smile on her face. "Oh you are my favorite Kira!" i squealed.  
All three of their faces dropped when they saw me in my outfit..."Holy Shit Dawson!...Girl you look smokin!" said Trish, Cassidy and Kira nodded in agreement with huge smiles on their faces. "haha thanks girls, but uh have you guys looked in the mirror I'm definately not the only one!."

Trish was wearing a hot pink and black zebra halter top dress with black pumps. Her hair was down in her usual curly tendrals and a black glitter bow on the side.  
Cassidy was wearing white skinny jeans and a black strapless top with black stelletos, her long blonde hair was perfectly straighted down her back.  
Kira wore a short yellow skirt with a black and yellow plaid vest that showed off her belly button ring and some black knee high boots. She added some extensions in and curled her hair.

"We are going to cause a lot of heart breaks tonight ladies" We all started laughing, and got ready to take a shot before heading out.  
"So where we headed to?" I asked taking another drink of my monster.  
"This brand new club just opened last weekend called Dream, it's off Washington Ave. Jeremy and some of his buddies went there and said it was a total hit." explained Cassidy.  
"Sweet, sounds like our destination then!"

"Lets Go!" yelled Trish excitedly, I quickly touched up my lipgloss, grabbed my keys flipping on my porch light and locking the door behind me we jumped in Kiras Charger and headed out.

We pulled up to the front of the club, where the valet opened our doors for us, the moment I stepped out cameras started flashing. "Ally Marie! over here", "Ally! How was the rest of your tour?!" "When did you get back in town?" "Miss Dawson! look over here for us!"  
We all started laughing and grouped together for a few photos for the papparazzi, afterwards the frontdoor bouncer quickly escorted us inside safe from the bright flashes.  
"Man does it sure pay to have a famous best friend" laughed Trish..."yeayea! its awesome at times, but come on girls its my first night back and out with my bests, lets put the fame to the side and just have a good night out like the old times." We all smiled and nodded in agreement. "To the bar!" I announced "WooHoo thats our girl" said Kira.

We were sitting in a booth at Dream having a few beers while _"Harlem Shake"_ bassed throughout the club, Jordan was at the bar getting a round of shots, Mike was out on the dance floor with a girl he met just five minutes after we arrived. Ryder and I just sat back and relaxed scanning the crowd, Dez came running up to the booth, "Dudes you won't believe who just showed up to Dream tonight!"

"Who?" we both asked in unison..."Ally Marie! she just showed up out front and not alone either...she may not be in a girl group but oh my god if they were I'd die a happy man!." Dez said falling onto one of the booth couches. "Ally Marie, I've heard some of her music pretty damn good too, never met her only seen a few pics in some of the magazines." I said  
"Shit dude, pictures do not do her justice, in fact I don't think pictures would do any of them justice...just look at them!" Dez yelled gesturing towards the bar. Laughing at Dez's response I glanced in the the direction he was pointing, just then Fall Out Boys _"My songs know what you did in the dark (Light Em' Up)"_ started playing, my eyes went wide as my jaw just about dropped to the floor watching the four of them walk in. Between their entrance and the beat of the music it all went just a little to perfect together. They were four of the most gorgeous girls I had ever layed eyes on, but my eyes were specifically on her, the brunette with dipped blonde tips walking in front, Ally Marie.

**Soooooo he's officially seen her in person! What do you guys think! Don't worry i'm already working on the next chapter so I'll either have it up within the next hour before I go to bed or it'll be up tomorro evening...but please don't let it stop you from giving me some feedback I still have future chapters I need to think about and will need help with so all the advice I can get will be great. Love you all and thanks already to my first followers I've received:**

**VampDiariesFan12**  
**bennica lover 45**

**xoxo**


	4. Drinks and Meets

Every pair of male eyes was on them as they walked up to the bar. "What can I get for you ladies?" asked the bartender. "Four jager bombs to start with please" Ally answered. "HaHa, nice coming right up girls" laughed the bartender as she walked away.

* * *

"This place is amazing! Good job on choosing it Cass" I said.

"Tell me about it! Not to mention all of the cuties walking around here...mMMmmm" said Trish as she watched a guy walking by to the restroom. "We are definately going to have a good time tonight"

Kira, Cassidy, and I all started laughing at her reaction.

"Alright ladies four jager bombs to start the night off to what I believe is going to be an interesting night?" said the bartender as she set down our drinks in front of us."Oh you know it girl, here get one for yourself and take it with us!" Trish yelled, "Awesome! you girls are going to be my favorites tonight." she laughed. "Names Krystal, lets do this ladies."

The five of us dropped our jager shots into our monsters and started chugging. Slamming our glasses down one after the other. "WooHoo! whose ready to dance!" Squealed Kira, "Alright ladies you let me know what you need when you need it." smiled Krystal. "Thanks, heres my card start a tab and please don't charge it unless I'm the one that tells you to." I said, "Smart girl, you got it honey."

"Come on Alls!" the girls all yelled to me. "Im okay right now girls, I'm gonna get us another round of drinks and meet you at the booth over there." I pointed towards an empty booth next to one with 3 guys sitting in, hmm he looks familar, i thought to myself. "I'll get the next song." I smiled as I turned back to Krystal. "Alright, could you send us a round of four Victoria Secrets." "You got it girlie, hey Chase come here." Krystal called over a tall guy about 6'3 had to of weighed close to 270, I wasn't sure if he was a waiter or a bouncer. "Your going to be Ally and her girlfriends waiter for the evening, she's got a tab started with us so you only take the order of drinks if she gives it to for the charge, got it?" he smiled at me and nodded "Not a problem Krys, I'll take care of you girls tonight." They both smiled at me before walking away to get our order, suddenly i felt a hand rub across my lower back.

Turning around I came face to face with two guys, one was about 6'0 he had brown hair and green eyes that kept looking me up and down and he had this cocky ass smirk spread across his face, the other was a little shorter with sandy brown hair and green eyes that just stared at me, creepy.

"Damn girl, you do know you are the finest piece of ass in this whole club tonight right?" The tall brunette said. "Umm thanks I gues, but if you'd excuse me I need to go meet my friends." I said slightly annoyed as I started to walk past them, then there was an arm leaned against the bar blocking my way. "Come on babe, why don't you let me buy you a drink and then we can hit the dance floor." His cocky smirk growing bigger across his face, "names Dallas and this here is Elliot, now what do you say?"

"I say no thanks, and like before if you would excuse me I have friends to meet." Moving his arm out of my way, his other was quickly slipping around my waist pulling me close to him..."Now its just one dr..."

"...I'm pretty sure she said no thanks." Said a guys voice from behind me, I looked up to see a head of shaggy surf blonde hair and brown eyes, glaring deep into Dallas and Elliot...Austin Moon I knew that guy looked familar.


	5. The More The Merrier

"Ha! Well Austin Matthews Moon, when the hell did you get back?" Dallas asked staring back at Austin. "Earlier this afternoon, now do you want to let her go." Austin answered sternly, "hey bro mind your own business, were just trying to get to know each other a little better, " He said pulling me closer to his chest I could smell the alcohol and cigarettes on his breath..."hey bro I'm making it my business.." Austin took a step closer to us I could feel his chest against my back, I was officially in an Ally sandwich, "...now I'm not going to tell you again, Let. Her. Go." His body was stiff, he didn't blink his eyes just pierced through Dallas, I suddenly felt Dallas stiffen up and his grip around my waist finally loosened I quickly pushed away from him, putting my hands to Austins chest I pushed him back.

"Thanks Austin, now come on back off it's no big deal." I said looking up at him..."I'll see you later Moon." I heard Dallas say but I didn't even bother to look back at him. "You okay?" he asked looking down at me "Yea, just a drunk dumb ass, I could have handled it though it's not like he could have really done much in this place." I said laughing"...but thanks." I smiled "Your welcome I just hate when he acts like that, been like that since high school, can never just take no for an answer." "You know him? like know him know him?" I asked..."Were not friends, just went to high school together and first 2 years of college not much has changed about him, he still hates me and I still despise him...but I apologize I didn't mean to throw myself in there."

"haha yes you did, otherwise you wouldn't have, but anyways I thought you looked familiar when I saw you at the booth." I said casually changing the subject. "Ah so you noticed me from across the room." Austin said smirking, "Actually I was looking for a place for my girls and I and saw the empty booth next to yours, I just happened to glance over."

"Oh, well either way we're meeting, I've seen you in the tabloids and heard your music you got some good stuff Ally Marie, its nice to actually get to meet you in person." He said smiling sticking out his hand. "You can call me Ally, Ally Marie is just for my stage name, and its awesome to meet you face to face as well, I won't lie I listen and love your music, before my tour the four of us went to one of your guys concerts in Orlando definitely awesome." I said giggling and shaking his hand in return. "Nice! Well can I buy..." I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned around to Chase holding a tray of four bright pink cocktails, "hey ally got you and your ladies your first round where you gals seated at?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh right! thanks Chase were actually going to sit over there...ugh" I looked over to the once vacant booth next to Austins only to be taken by another group of guys...dammit. "Actually if you ladies don't mind why don't you guys join me and my buddies at our booth?" Austin chimed in happily. "Oh! yea that would be awesome thanks!" Austin led the way to his booth with Chase following us behind with our drinks..."Thanks again Chase." I said smiling to him as I took a seat across from Austin, he set down the last drink, "you need anything else right now Allie?" I looked over to Austin and smiled, "Yea how about another drink for my knight in shining armor and new friend over here." I laughed, Chase laughed with me, "You got it Ally, another Heineken Mr. Moon?"..."Call me Austin, thanks man."

"You didn't have to do that, I'm suppose to be the one buying you a drink." Austin said slightly bummed but smiling, "Well you can get my next drink deal? besides you did save me from being smothered to death by a walking drunk ash tray back there." I said sarcastically, Austin just rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Oh my god! Ally Marie you got her over here! I loovve yo...ahem I mean watsup I'm Dez." A tall skinny red head with green eyes black jeans and a hot pink dress shirt with a black zebra tie slid into the booth next to me with his hand out. I started laughing.."Hi Dez, you can call me Ally." I said shaking his hand a huge grin spread across his face he was the cutest thing ever and reminded me of a kid walking into Disneyland for the first time, I started laughing again. "Ally this is my best friend Dez, drummer, and filmographer. "Nice to meet you." I looked up to see 3 more guys walking up to the booth, "and this is Ryder my bass player, Mike who plays keyboard, and our manager Jordan. "Hi guys its great to meet you all." I said smiling, they all shook my hand and took a seat.

Jordan turned to me, "Ally Marie Dawson, your music has definitely taken off, how was your summer tour?" "Aw thanks, it was great, definitely tiring with waking up in a different city or town every morning, but all worth it in the end when I get to see all of my fans faces. I performed my last concert in LA last sunday and then we started heading home Wednesday, I just got back earlier this afternoon and now here I am." I said laughing. He smiled back at me, "That's good and now your getting ready for your semester to start right? What college are you attending?" "Yep classes start Tuesday, I'll be going to MSAU."..."Are you really!?" both Austin and Dez yelled suddenly. "Uh yea why is that a bad thing?" I asked a little confused. "No! that's awesome Dez and I start Tuesday also." Austin said excitedly. "No way! that's awesome." I said smiling..."Well now you guys all have someone you'll know it's like being the first kid in high school, but not really ha...oh shit is it really already 11, alright well i gotta dip out of here guys gotta be up early unlike the rest of you, Ally it was a pleasure getting to me you in person, guys I'll see you tomorro afternoon at the studio." Jordan waved goodbye and headed for the exit.

"Ally! you have got to get your ass out there with us...helllllooo who are these handsome gentlem...OMG...Austin. Matthews. Moooo..." I jumped up to cover her mouth just in time of Cassidy screaming into my hand. Laughing I said, "Austin this is my best friend Trish, my girl Kira, and squealers here is Cassidy." slowly taking my hand from her mouth. "Girls, we all know Austin of course, this here is Dez, Mike, and Ryder." Everyone started laughing and talking, as we all took a seat Austin glanced over to me winking and gesturing for me to come sit next to him, as I walked over to him Chase came up to the booth, "How we doing over here guys?" Austin looked at me and smirked "This round is mine, hey Chase on my tab could you get us 8 jager bombs...no 9 your doing one with us too man." Chase smiled, "You got it bro.." I looked up at Austin, he just smiled, "Hey the more the merrier."

**Alright you guys I got 2 chaptes up for you today, so in return I need some love and feedback pleasee! **

**xoxo**


	6. A Little Closer Together

Another song started to play, Ally's friend Kira grabbed Ryders hand leading him out on the dance floor, Mike and Cassidy were close behind them. I looked over at Ally, "So how come I haven't seen you out there yet?" She started smirking, "Oh I'm just waiting for that 'song'." I started laughing, "that 'song' as in the one that will never play because you to nervous to get out there, or because you can't dance?" Suddenly her smirk changed to a challenging devilish grin, goddamn she was sexy, "Oh Mr. Moon, apparently you havn't seen any of my concert performances." she said, "and for your information the four of us were on the varsity dance team all four years of high school and hip-hop team, so I'd be careful what you dish out." she stated proudly still sporting that sexy grin. "Oh really! well then Ms. Dawson I'm going to take that as a challenge, how bout' it?"

Just _Savage "Swing", _started up...Ally stood up smiling, grabbing Trish's hand she looked over at me winking she said, "come on Moon, challenge accepted," and headed to the dance floor, I watched as her hips started going with the beat as she walked out onto the floor. Dez and I took one look at each other and were quickly on our feet, I noticed the group of guys in the booth next to us eying the girls as they danced, a spike of heat shot up my spine, swiftly I headed onto the dance floor to meet Ally.

Every move she made was entrancing, moving her feet and rocking her hands to the beat of the song was perfect, damn she could move, her chocolate brown eyes stayed locked on mine as she danced she had the most beautiful smile on her face as she kept dancing, she started singing along with the chorus; "_come on now back it up now back it up," _As she curled her finger towards me gesturing me to come closer to her. I walked on the floor towards, my eyes never leaving hers, she walked up to me dancing, intertwining her fingers with mine she spun around with her back against my chest. Our bodies started swaying to the beat together, we automatically knew the others movements, feeling her body against mine was hypnotizing, I placed our hands on her hips, I kept a slight grip on her waist pulling her closer to me as we dipped to the rhythm of the music. Her hair smelled of coconut and strawberries with perfect curls that fell loosely down her bare back. This girl couldn't get any more amazing, I leaned my head down resting it on her shoulder I whispered in her ear, "I definitely think you won this challenge Dawson." I could see from her profile a smile start to form at the corner of her plump pink lips, she batted her long lashes quickly to keep from looking my direction. I let out a small laugh out breathing against her neck as the song began to change tempo, I slowly spun her around to face me, "you want to get another drink?" She nodded with a thankful smile fanning herself off.

I lead her off the dance floor to the bar, "hey krystal could we get..." "hold up her buddy, this round is mine you got the bombs remember?" Ally chimed in laughing, I smirked, "true, but I never got the round of just buying you a drink, now, we'll take two waters a Victoria Secret and another heineken for me." Ally tried giving me a disapproving look but couldn't stop herself from laughing, "alright alright, well if you'll excuse me I'm going to run to the bathroom, meet you back at the table?" I nodded, as she walked away I couldn't help but stare as my eyes wandered down her bare back watching her shoulder blades move as she walked, and soon down to her perfect firm ass in those jeans that swayed perfectly as she walked. "Oye vay this women is driving me crazy, and she doesn't even know it." I said quietly to myself.

"Here are your waters Austin, I'll have Chase bring your drinks to your table, I'm a little backed up." I smiled, "Thanks, not a problem." I grabbed out waters and headed to our booth. Cassidy, Mike, Trish and Dez were all sitting there, "hey where's ours?" joked Trish, "hey you all were still dancing" I laughed back. Chase walked up with our drinks just in time, "Thanks again man, could you get whatever they all want, another round of jager bombs, put it on my tab and have Krystal close out Ally's tab, everything else for the rest of the night she orders put it on my tab just don't tel her." I laughed "no problem Austin, what can I get you guys?" As Chase took the rest of everyone's order I glanced over to see Ally walking back from the restrooms. As she walked by the booth next to ours a few cat calls and whistles were yelled out, my whole body tensed up, I saw her lock her jaw in irritation as she passed them, she came up to me intertwining her fingers with mine again she stood up on her tip toes whispering into my ear, " please do me a favor, follow my lead and just don't look at them as you do." Leaning back down she looked up at me, with a smile I snaked my arm around her waist pulling her close and leading her to sit down.

Ally turned towards me once we sat down taking a sip of her drink. "Thanks, sorry for being so forward, it drives me crazy when men act like that with women, especially when we don't even give the slightest signal that we're interested, and plus you would think seeing us with a group of guys that would mean we're off...oh my god I'm rambling." She started laughing, "breathe Ally" joked Trish, we all laughed, "sorry..." "what are you apologizing for? That irritated me just as much as you, probably even more than you." I smirked at her, "I had no problem or issue following your lead." smiling again at her, she looked down blushing.

"Alright gang, another round of jager bombs." Ally shot me an accusing look, "don't give me that look Dawson, you were no where to be seen." I laughed to her, she laughed back, "last call of the night you guys need anything else?" Chase asked, "Ha! Mine!" squealed Ally, "lets do another repeat of this order plus 8 waters." She smiled giving me a teasingly smirk. "You got it Ally." Chase said looking my way smirking and nodding his head to me, I smiled nodding in agreement, Ally didn't notice. "Damn is it seriously already 1:45!?" Mike asked, "what time does this place close?" he asked. "Three, they do last call by two, and then an hour left for dancing and wrapping things up." Cassidy answered. "Well alright then!." yelled Trish as she passed out the first of the 2 rounds of jager bomb shots, "ladies gents we got an hour and 15 minutes to make it count, lets do it right." We all laughed in agreement, "CHEERS!"...*clink*


	7. Anything Could Happen

Slamming down our last round of shots, Kira jumped up.."Pee break ladies!" Gesturing to Ally and the other two to follow. As they walked away, the group of guys stared down each of the girls as they walked by, one in particular watching Ally intently, she turned around looked at me giving me a reassuring smile and winking before disappearing into the bathroom.

"I swear to god if one of those guys shoots another glance at Cassidy, or any of the girls at that again, shit is going to hit the fan." spat Mike. "Seriously, they may not be our girlfriends, but hello they don't know that, but the girls have been with us all night." Agreed Dez. Ryder and I looked at each other, "come on guys I want to kick their asses just as much as any of you." I said, "but..." continued Ryder, "as much as it sucks we gotta be the bigger guys here, for the girls at least, were suppose to be having a good night lets not end it shitty with them over a group of deutsch-bags," I nodded in agreement. Then I got an idea, "tell you guys what, they may not be ours, but tonight they are, so lets make it known, I'll be back." I said quickly walking over to the DJ's booth...

* * *

"Oh my god Ryder is so fucking hot!" Kira said excitedly while fixing her curls. "You guys have barely left the dance floor." laughed Cassidy from one of the stalls, "ha look whose talking, I'm waiting for Mike to get down on one knee at any moment with how he stares as you Cass, and you only just met him tonight." Trish cracked, I started laughing while trying to fix my mascara, "I dunno Trish, you and Dez must have met before with how perfectly you two match tonight." All four of us busted up laughing, "I never thought I'd meet a man with as good as a fashion sense as mine." She said smiling, "but enough about us, what about our two rock stars, don't think I didn't see what happened with him you and that excuse for a guy at the bar missy." I looked at her shocked, "woman how do you not miss a detail that happens in my life?" I asked laughing, "uh hello its all apart of the role of best friend...duh." I rolled my eyes at her smiling while I went back to fixing my make-up reapplying some lipgloss.

"Ugh, but have you girls gotten a look at the group next to us...creeeeppyy!" Cassidy said coming out of the stall. "I haven't really looked at them, just mostly heard them." said Kira "Don't even get me started on that again girls, its one thing if its just us four, but it drives me crazy when they clearly see us with four guys that we've been with all night, we look like four couples and yet they act like that, their just asking for trouble and I am so not in the mood to break up a fight tonight." I ranted..."umm Alls you got started again." Trish teased...we all laughed again. "Come on ladies lets get back out there before they think we drowned." Laughed Trish, as we followed her back out two of the guys from the other booth were walking into the guys bathroom..."damn ladies you.." "ya no thanks!" said Kira and Cassidy together as we continued pass them back to the guys.

As we walked up to the booth I didn't see Austin, the guys got up grabbing the girls hands leading them to the dance floor..."Alright guys this a special request something for all the couples out there, so guys grab your girl, this one is for you." announced the DJ, suddenly I felt a hand around my waist spinning me around holding me close to his chest he breathed into my ear, "how about a special dance? Maybe it'll get rid of your fan club." I pulled back smiling up at him "I'd love to."

The lights went dim and fog started spreading across the floor layering it in a thick mist, purple and green lights lit up under the mist as a disco ball lowered from the ceiling...

_Sweet lady would you be my_  
_sweet love for a lifetime_  
_I'll be there when you need me_  
_just call and receive me_

We walked out on the dance floor I wrapped my arms around Austins neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close to his body. He leaned his forehead against mine smiling, "funny how comfortable we are to do this with each other." He said quietly laughing, "It's probably from the help of our liquid courage." I laughed back, we slowly swayed back and forth to the music as I started to play with the babylocks at the nape of his neck i heard singing softly in my ear along with the song:

_Now any other day_  
_I would play it cool _  
_But I can't now cause I want you_  
_See I'm hooked on_  
_how you flex your style_  
_and I wanna talk for a little while_  
_I never really seen your type_  
_but I must admit that I kinda like_  
_so maybe if you have the time_  
_we could talk about you being m_y

Giving me goosebumps as he brushed against my ear with his lips as he sang I smiled up at him, turning my head to lay against his chest as we danced, I caught a pair of deep eyes staring at me and Austin, he noticed my glanced and a sneer smile spread across his face, I quickly tensed up looking away, "you okay?" asked Austin I looked up to see a concerned look on his face."Its nothing, there is just this really creepy guy with that group just watching you and me, made me uncomfortable...please! don't look I don't want to egg him on and make a scene, let's just keep dancing." I gave him a reassuringly smile but I could feel his grip around my waist tighten and pull me even closer to him, not there was any more closer I could get, his jaw was locked and he was staring at the rest of our group dancing. "Well were lucky to have friends that all get along." he said, I looked over to see Cassidy and Mike making out more than actually dancing, Kira and Ryder were talking closely and laughing, while Trish and Dez danced close together as Trish played with Dez's tie and was just talking and talking..."your right about that" I laughed.

"Alright all you lovebirds out there, now lets make some room for the rest of us, this will be the last song of the evening and then ya'll gotta get up and outta here, I always like to leave our customers with a meaningful song, so take what you want from this one ya guys but just remember, anything can happen.

_Stripped to the waist_  
_We fall into the river_  
_Cover your eyes_  
_So you don't know the secret_  
_I've been trying to hide_  
_We held our breath_  
_To see our names are written_  
_On the wreck of '86_  
_That was the year_  
_I knew the panic was over_

_Yes since we found out_  
_Since we found out_  
_That anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could_

**As the beat started picking up Austin spun me out and back into him, as we started dancing faster, and singing along together.**

_After the war we said we'd fight together_  
_I guess we thought that's just what humans do_  
_Letting darkness grow_  
_As if we need its palette and we need its colour_  
_But now I've seen it through_  
_And now I know the truth_

_That anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could_

_Baby, I'll give you everything you need_  
_I'll give you everything you need, oh_  
_I'll give you everything you need_  
_But I don't think I need you_

**I started singing the next verse out loud...**

_Stripped to the waist_  
_We fall into the river_  
_Cover your eyes_  
_So you don't know the secret_  
_I've been trying to hide_  
_We held our breath_  
_To see our names are written_  
_On the wreck of '86_  
_That was the year_  
_I knew the panic was over_

**The rest of our group joined us, us girls started dancing together and singing out loud.**

_Yes since we found out_  
_Since we found out_  
_That anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could_

_I know it's gonna be_  
_I know it's gonna be_  
_I know it's gonna be_  
_I know it's gonna be_  
_I know it's gonna be_  
_I know it's gonna be_  
_I know it's gonna be_  
_I know it's gonna be_

_But I don't think I need you_  
_But I don't think I need you_  
_But I don't think I need you_

As we all passed the bar to pick up mine and Austins cards we said goodbye to Krystal and Chase, thanking them for the night,"Any time you guys, hope to see you again soon." Krystal said happily. "Oh don't worry honey you will." slurred Trish as she stumbled out of the club leaning against Dez, I laughed at her as I looked down at my bill, "Huh? now I know I didn't just purchase one round of drinks and a heineken, she must have forgotten to add the others I'll be right back..." Austin started laughing as he grabbed my wrist spinning me back around into him. "Ally your bill is right I had Chase tell Krystal to close it out a long time ago." He said proudly with an ear to ear grin looking down at me. My jaw dropped, "you sneaky ass, why would you do that, you do not need to be paying for all those drinks, that's crazy Austin!" I said concerned, "Its not a problem Ally I wanted to." "Celebrity or not Austin that still a shitload to cover." I said, "your right it was a lot wasn't it, fine you want to pay me back for your half?" "Yes I'd feel better if you'd let me." I replied back smiling, "okay then dinner just you and me next Friday, that is how you can pay me back." He said with a childish grin

I could feel my cheeks turning red, I started laughing, "Alright deal, I'll take you to dinner next Friday," I answered, "No! your not taking me to dinner I'm taking you your payment for tonight is to just tell me yes you will go out with me next Friday night." I could feel my cheeks getting brighter, "Alright Moon you got yourself a deal." "How bout' we call it a date." he winked at me..."okay" I said smiling up at him.

"Miss Dawson your cab is here." said the valet snapping me out of my enchanting trance with Austins eyes. "Oh right thank you, girls lets head out." I turned to give Austin a hug goodbye, "Thanks again for tonight, for everything tonight it was amazing hanging out with you guys." "You too!" he said i stood up on my tip toes one more time placing a kiss on his cheek before stepping into the cab. "Goodnight Boys!" We waved out the window as the cab driver pulled out of the parking lot. "Where to ladies?"

"Home please." I gave him the address and laid my head back on the seat, Trish and Cassidy were passed out in the back seat while Kira and I started chit chatting about the night.


	8. Morning After

The next morning I woke up with the sun piercing through my window, ugh why'd I forget to close the curtains last night, I rolled over to look at the clock on my nightstand, 11:45, first morning that I actually got to sleep in. I sat up turning to see a mound of blankets next to me and curly hair sticking out from under one of my pillows, I started laughing "come on Trish rise and shine sleeping beauty." I heard what sounded like a growl and then some mumbling to follow, "What?" I asked lifting the pillow off her head, "I don't think I ever want to see another drop of alcohol, no scratch I don't ever want to hear the word...uggh." I started laughing again, "I dunno what your talking about I feel pretty, tired and sore from dancing but then again I did keep drinking water in between drinks maybe if you'd listen to me..." "yaya the perfect partier never wakes with a hangover bla bla..." I rolled my eyes hitting her with a pillow. "Come on get up I'll make you girls some breakfast...or tums and sprite whichever you prefer." I teased getting out of bed and walking to the door. "Ohhh Sprite please!" I heard her yell as I walked down the hall to my guest bedroom, I slowly crept open the door, I could hear the shower running from the bathroom and all I could see was Kira passed out hanging half way off the bed, I let out a giggle Trish came up behind peering inside we both looked at each other with the same devilish grin spreading across our faces, we ran in jumping on the bed to wake her. "Wake up sleepy head!" We squealed, "Oh my god I could kill you two!" Kira growled throwing the blankets over her head, "oh you know we just love you so much" Trish teased lovingly. "Hey morning girls!" We turned around to Cassidy coming out of the bathroom towel drying her hair. "Hey, I think your in better shape than me, where you headed?" I asked, "I got work at 1:30 to closing today." Cassidy responded. "Gotcha."

"Oh ya! I'm definately calling in sick today." Groaned Kira, "I seriously think I might still be drunk, I think you and Austin made it your mission to get us all plastered last night." Kira accused laughing. "Me?! Austin ended up closing up my bill hours before we left, he ordered and paid for everything, take it up with him." I laughed back. "Oh shit! my car is still at the club!...ally ally my bestest in the whole world..." Kira started asking sweetly..."ya ya I got it, you stay here today and recoperate, just no chunks in anything but a waste basket got it?" I teased. Before heading back to my room to shower, "Hey Cass you mind dropping me by the club so I can pick up Kiras car?" "No prob" she yelled from the bathroom "I'm leaving in 30."

After removing what was left of my makeup from last night I jumped in the shower, I shampooed my hair and let the conditioner set in while I lathered up my loofa and washed my body, I washed my face and rinsed off and jumped out. Doing a quick towel dry to my hair, I brushed it out and put it up in a high messy bun. I applied some foundation, blush, mascara, and lip gloss, walking into my room I pulled out a pair of white shorts and my hot pink strapless top, slipping on my sandals I sprayed some "Country Chic" and grabbed my sunglasses and cell to head downstairs. Trish and Cass were sitting at my island bar in the kitchen, Trish had a can of sprite while Cass was eating a bagel, "someone looks cute! she said looking at me, I smiled, "thanks, hey its still summer I'm gonna take advantage as much as possible." she smiled back grabbing her keys, "you girls ready then? I'm going to drop Trish off at home after we drop you at the club." "ya sounds good lets go...Kira I'll be back later call if you need anything." We heard a faint 'bye' before shutting the door and locking up.

* * *

"Dude Dez! Wake up man it's already 12:15 I still have to pick up my car at the club and we need to be at the studio by 2." I yelled at him as I walked into my kitchen, "I'm up I'm up!" Dez said yawning as he slipped off the couch, "I'll drop you at the club and head home to shower I smell like jager and what is that Ed Hardy...mmm" he said, I started cracking up, "ya Trish and you were almost inseperable last night." "That woman will be the orange of my eye." "ya dude I don't think that is how that saying goes." I laughed, "I'll be right back just got to go change." I ran upstairs to my room throwing on a pair of dark blue jeans, a white fitted v-neck, my white high tops and my whistle necklace, tossling my damp hair one last time I bounded back down the stairs, "Alright dude lets go." Grabbing my keys and sunglasses we headed out.


	9. Just In Case

**Hey guys sorry it's been a while since I updated, been busy with work heres chapter 9, just so you know I'll be gone for the weekend I'll work on chapter 10 and 11 and have them posted sunday night latest monday.**

**Hope you like, and don't forget to review and leave some love or constructive criticism..Either one is appreciated.**

**xoxo**

* * *

We pulled up to the club, my truck was the only one left there besides a black charger two spots down, "thanks man I'll see you in a few at the studio." I said jumping out of Dez's car, "see ya then." he said before pulling away. I started walking over to my truck when I heard a car pull up behind me, "what did he forget this time?" I laughed to myself I turned around to see a red beetle with a very familar brunette beauty hopping out of the front seat, "Ally?!".  
She turned and a smile spread across her face, damn she looked amazing. "Austin! hey what are you doing here?" she asked walking up to me, "I'll see ya later Cass bye!" she waved goodbye to her curly head latina friend and blondie in the beetle, "Call me later Alls!" I saw her smirking as she drove off.  
"I should ask you the same thing, I'm just picking up my truck from last night." I said gesturing toward my black F350, "nice truck! yea I'm here for similar reasons, picking up Kiras car, she's a little on the hung over side today, currently passed out under a pile of blankets and pillows at my house." she said laughing.  
I laughed, "someone knows how to party hard I guess, so what do you have going on the rest of the day?"  
"umm..nothing to crazy, pretty much just going to relax these last few days before classes start, probably stop by my dads shop a little later if not tomorro, work on some new songs for my next album, you know the great rockstar life." she replied smiling, god her smile just made me melt, "what about you?"  
"Me and the guys are actually meeting Jordan in a bit at the studio, also working on some new material for our upcoming album."  
"That's awesome! What studio do you guys record out of?"  
"AGB Studios."  
"Really?! that's the studio I record out of to...small world status." she laughed as we walked to our cars.  
"Well hey would you like to come with me I'm sure the guys would be down to see you again, it'd be awesome to hang out..again." I said nervously rubbing the back of my neck. "Yea sure why not, I can be a peer reviewer of constructive criticism, you know help you guys out." she joked teasingly and winking at me as she walked to the driver side of the black charger.  
"Your cute, really" I joked back, "well do you want to ride with me or just follow me there?" Please ride with me please ride with me..."I'd feel more comfortable getting Kira's car out of here I'm sure its already been scouted to see if anyones going to show up for it, so I'll just follow you there."..Damn.."Alright sounds good lets go."

_AGB Studios_

We pulled into the parking, I got out of my truck and walked over to Ally's driver side, she was still sitting in the car with the door open talking on the phone, "haha alright girlie, I'll call you when I'm headed home, k talk to you later, bye." she looked up at me smiling, "sorry just letting Kira know I'll be home later, so she doesn't wake up to a still empty to house and start to freak." "No prob" I smiled offering my hand helping her out of the car, "thanks."

"So your working on a new album too?" I asked stupidly as we started walking to the entrance, "yea its actually going to be more of a duet album, me and different artists singing together so far I've worked with Trent, Cee-Lo, and I'm actually trying to talk the girls into doing a number with me for the album, and then we're hoping to get maybe two more artists and then the last few songs will be my new ones." I opened the front door for her...  
"You worked with Trent, you must really have some patience Ally, that guy is such an ass, I can't picture him making music with someone as talented as you." she rolled her eyes at me smiling again, "he wasn't that bad and he actually raps in my song, its a little bit more of a riskaee song compared to my others, but it's something fun to dance to and it kind of lengthens my reach, lets people know that I have a mature and sexy side to me and I'm not afraid to show it but not to much, if that makes sense."  
"Ya it does, well I can't wait to hear it, funny thing you mention he raps you wouldn't think it but did you know Dez raps." I said excitedly  
"Well you won't have to wait long we're performing it next weekend at the Summer End Bash, your going to perform too aren't you? And Oh my god are you serious!"  
"That's probably the news that Jordan is going to tell us today, but hey even if we don't I'll stil be there to see you, and yep I'm serious you'll hear him today actually." I smiled down at her, she smiled and looked away blushing. We walked into the recording room, Ryder, Mike, and Jordan were all there,

"Sup Austin, hey Ally long time no see, what are you doing here." joked Ryder, "Hey guys, we ran into eachother at the club, Austin invited me so I thought I could come and steal some material." She teased..."haha your funny!" Laughed Mike, "wheres Dez?" Jordan asked..."Present!" just then Dez walked in wearing his bright purple pants yellow shirt with a duck on it and his red suspenders, oye vay only Dez can actually pull that off, I heard Ally let out a small giggle next to me.  
"Alright guys get in there, Ally you can take a seat next to me, lets do this guys...Emergency."

_I closed the door_  
_Can't take no more_  
_Why you're rushing for, my baby?_  
_I just ignore_  
_The things you said before_  
_Time to set the score_

_My baby, slow down_  
_Cause I don't follow_  
_Your ego's leaving ground_  
_Like there's no tomorrow_  
_My baby, slow down_  
_Cause I don't follow_  
_Your ego's leaving ground_

_We're having an emergency_  
_Go call the paramedics_  
_Cause I'm losing it_  
_The girl has gone insane and now she's losing me_  
_We're nothing like we used to be_  
_Used to be_  
_No, we're having an emergency_

_**I looked through the window to see Ally dancing in her chair along with the music, I smiled at her and winked.**_

_[Verse 2: Audio Playground]_  
_The engine's dead_  
_The words you said_  
_You're in the danger zone, my baby_  
_We're closing up_  
_I caught your bluff_  
_Now we're on our own_

_**[Dez**_

_**Make the call, 9-1-1**_  
_**It's going down, pop the gun**_  
_**Lots of fun, da da di**_  
_**Sa ra pi, D.O. double G**_  
_**In the place, turn up the bass**_  
_**In your face**_  
_**Anesthetics, call the paramedics**_  
_**You know why?**_

_**Dez**_

_**Baby girl, give it up**_  
_**Party all night til you can't get up**_  
_**Do your stuff, I'mma huff and puff**_  
_**And give it to ya til you can't get enough**_  
_**Emergency, urgency**_  
_**We don't stop, we don't sleep**_  
_**And while you're watching the clock**_  
_**9-1-1, better call the cops**_  
_**Like that there?**_  
_**Rewind the song, cause I'm out of here**_  
_**Rewind the song, cause I'm out of here**_

"Great job guys that was awesome on take 1, lets run through TroubleMaker next." Ally looked at me smiling mouthing "kick ass", I smiled back at her, " alright guys here we go 1,2 .. 1,2,3...

_You're a troublemaker_  
_You're a troublemaker..._  
_You ain't nothing but a troublemaker girl_

_You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down_  
_The way you bite your lip_  
_Got my head spinnin' around_  
_After a drink or two_  
_I was putty in your hands_  
_I don't know if I have the strength to stand_

_Oh oh oh..._  
_Trouble troublemaker. yeah_  
_That's your middlename_  
_Oh oh oh..._  
_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_  
_And I wanna know_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_  
_Oh oh oh..._  
_My mind keeps saying_  
_Run as fast as you can_  
_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_  
_Oh oh oh..._  
_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_  
_Troublemaker!_

_It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind_  
_I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes_  
_There must be poison in those finger tips of yours_  
_Cause I keep comin' back again for more_

_Oh oh oh..._  
_Trouble troublemaker, yeah_  
_That's your middlename_  
_Oh oh oh..._  
_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_  
_And I wanna know_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_  
_Oh oh oh..._  
_My mind keeps saying_  
_Run as fast as you can_  
_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_  
_Oh oh oh..._  
_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_  
_Troublemaker_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_  
_Oh oh oh..._  
_My mind keeps saying_  
_Run as fast as you can_  
_Troublemaker_  
_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_  
_Oh oh oh..._  
_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_  
_Troublemaker_

**_Dez_**

**_Maybe I'm insane_**  
**_Cause I keep doing the same damn thing_**  
**_Thinking one day we gon' change_**  
**_But you know just how to work that back_**  
**_And make me forget my name_**  
**_What the hell you do I won't remember_**  
**_I'll be gone until November_**  
**_And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!_**  
**_Typical middle name is Prada_**  
**_Fit you like a glove girl_**  
**_I'm sick of the drama_**  
**_You're a troublemaker_**  
**_But damn girl it's like I love the trouble_**  
**_And I can't even explain why_**

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_  
_Oh oh oh..._  
_My mind keeps saying_  
_Run as fast as you can_  
_Troublemaker_  
_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_  
_Oh oh oh..._  
_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_  
_Troublemaker_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_  
_Oh oh oh..._  
_My mind keeps saying_  
_Run as fast as you can_  
_Troublemaker_  
_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_  
_Oh oh oh..._  
_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_  
_Troublemaker_

"Guys that was great up until the last two verses, I want to run it one more time and we should get it then will move on to Hung Up, take a 10 minute break and we'll pick back up."

I took off my head phones and walked into the recording room, "Austin you guys are amazing, I know I've heard your music and seen your concerts but being up close and personal in the recording studio soooo much better." Ally said with a huge smile on her face, I smiled back, "thanks Ally, so know peer constructive criticism yet?" I said cocking my eyebrows at her teasing, " haha very funny but no none...yet." she giggled, she looked at her phone, "shit! its already 5, I gotta dip out of here Austin, but it was great seeing you again, and thanks for inviting me to your recording, I'll have to repay you and let you sit in on one of mine." she said smiling up at me, "Oh so that means I'm going to get to see you more than just school and next Friday?" I asked smiling back down at her, our eyes locked on each other for a moment.

"I sure hope so." She answered before standing on her tip toes to wrap her arms around my neck in a hug, wrapping my arms around her waist I pulled her closer whispering in her ear, "i can't wait." She stood back down with her cheeks a brighter shade of pink, "see you at school then, bye guys great job." The guys waved at her through the window, I walked her out to her car, "drive carefully and I'll see you Tuesday." She looked back at me as she walked to her car, "oh austin before I forget!" She ran back over to me and handed me a small piece of paper before turning back away. "bye!"

She got into her car the motor roared to life, she backed out of the parking lot and I watched as she disappeared down the street and around the corner, I looked down and opened the piece of paper she wrote:

_Just in case we don't want to wait til' Tuesday: 782 555 4102_

_Ally_

_xo_

I smiled taking out my phone and copying in her number.

**So Tell me what you guys thought..p.s. I don't own any of the songs that I use in this story their just a bunch of my favorites that I can picture them performing and singing, I've got a lot of fun ones set up for future chapters so please review review review.**

**songs:**

**Emergencys: audio playground ft snoop dogg**

**Troublemaker: Olly Murs ft flo rida**

**From past chapters:**

**Tyrese: Be my sweet lady**

**Ellie Goulding: Anything could happen**

**xoxo**


	10. Getting To Know Eachother

_..."Catching my breathe, letting it go,_  
_Turning my cheek for the sake of the show..."_

I rolled over to flip off my alarm clock that read 8:45, I rolled out of bed stretching up onto my tiptoes yawning, classes started tomorro so Trish and I decided to hit the beach today, and do some last minute shopping for clothes and class supplies. I grabbed my cell off my nightstand, I saw I had a text from my dad:

_Hey honey, don't forget dinner plans tonight, how does 730 sound?_  
_-dad_

I smiled as I replied:

_Sounds good dad, I'll bring dessert. :)_

I spent majority of yesterday with my dad at the store, I worked there majority of my high school life so it was like taking a trip down memory lane, sitting behind that counter or playing on the instruments, only difference was this time I had a few people ask for my autograph. I smiled to myself at the thought, setting my phone down on my dresser I opened my drawers pulling out my lime green glitter bikini and my sheer black cover up dress tossing them onto my bed as I walked into my bathroom to shower.

After showering and changing into my swimsuit, I looked at the time: 9:30, I grabbed my phone to text Trish, I looked down to start typing, I had another message...smiling I opened it up:

_Hey Ally, last day of summer before classes tomorrow, what do you got planned for today?_

After giving him my number Saturday, he texted me all day yesterday, it was sweet and made me all giddy inside. Ever since we actually and officially met Friday night I couldn't stop thinking about him, just from the way he touched me or looked at me, danced with me, spoke with me, everything and anything that involved Austin with me gave me goosebumps all over my body and will cause my heart to skip a few beats. Call me a helpless romantic, I can't help it, I'm most likely overthinking into it as I do with everything else but we have a date this Friday night and I feel like a 16 year old girl who is going to be going on her first date, so in other words, I can't wait!

_Hey! Actually yea, Trish and I are going to hit up the beach for a few hours today, get some last love from the sun, ;) And then were going to do some last minute shopping. What about you?_

I hit send, and switched over to a new message for Trish:  
_You still going to be ready at 10? :) _

I grabbed my sunglasses and headed down stairs. My phone started vibrating I looked down to see another message from Austin:  
_Oh damn, well I was going to see if you wanted to get some lunch today with me :)_

A little bummed but remembering I should still play a little hard to get I replied:  
_Aww I'm sorry hun, Trish and I kinda have a tradition of doing this every summer before school starts, pretty much since jr high...lol but how bout' we do a raincheck on that lunch date? :)_

My phone vibrated again with a message from Trish:  
_Ehh maybe more like 1015ish...haha_

I laughed out loud, only Trish..  
l_ol Alright I'm on my way see you in a bit._

I grabbed my beach bag and keys locking the door behind me, I walked out to my white jeep tossing everything into the backseat. I had two cars, but this one was my baby for the summer, my other car was my red corolla in the garage, nothing fancy just right for me. I jumped in the driver seat, starting up the engine and headed to Trish's.I pulled up to Trish's honking my horn, I looked down at my phone again to a reply from Austin:

_Yea definately_, _well I'll let you get on with your traditions ;). Have A good day._

_You too!_ I smiled with my simple yet sweet reply before sticking my phone into my bag.

"Hey girlfriend!" said Trish as she tossed her stuff in my backseat before jumping in the front seat, "damn Alls you are just non stop with this lookin smokin hott thing." she said smirking as she looked me up and down. I laughed at her, "why thank you! your looking pretty schnazzy too ya kno." She was weart an icy blue halter 2 piece with a white anchor on her left top. "thank you thank you, alright chicky lets get this show on the road." She turned up the volume and we took off down the street.

* * *

Shutting the door behind me I dropped all my bags on the floor, "Phew!" It had been a long day, we stayed at the beach for majority of the day, around 4 we packed up and hit the mall to shop, and shop, and shop...Now it was 830 I was exhausted and starving, dad had to cancel our dinner plans last minute due to an emergency conference call he had to make with his product vendor on a shipment that was delayed. I took my bags up to my room, I flopped down onto my bed staring up at the ceiling..._Step right up_  
_On the stage_  
_Free yourself from the cage_  
_Pick a card and guess it girl_  
_Heres a lesson girl_...I jumped up to grab my phone out of my bag, only made sense to make one of his songs his ringtone.

**Hello?**  
Hey Ally, so how'd your day go?  
**It went good! I'm definately exhausted between the sun and walking the entire mall I could probably sleep this whole week not to mention I could eat a whole cow right now.**  
Haha nice! Well I'm not doing anything right now would you want some company? We can just go grab a quick bite.  
**That sounds awesome Austin, but I'm just so tired to go out I was just going to make a sandwich here...I'm sorry I feel bad to turn down two of your invites!**  
Nah its cool Alls, but if you really feel bad why don't you let me bring food to you?  
**Thats sweet Austin, I'd love that.**  
Really!? I mean yea I'll stop by and pick up a pizza, text me your address and I'll see you in a bit.  
**Alright sounds good, cheese and sausage on half!**  
Ha! Learn something new about you every minute Alls, we got more and more in common cheese and sausage is my favorite.  
**Sweet! I'll see you soon Austin.**

I hung up the phone doing a little victory dance along with it, I quickly text my address to Austin and jumped in the shower. ten minutes later I changed into a pair of black sweats and a white tank, throwing my hair up into a messy bun just in time of the door bell ringing.

I skipped down the stairs, opening the door I saw Austin standing there, he looked so cute, he had on some blue jeans with a black and green plaid button up with a black tank underneath, his blonde hair was tossled perfectly to the side like a surfer, he had a pizza in one hand and a plastic bag in the other. "Hey! come on in, whats in the bag?" I said moving to the side to let him by, eeks he smelled amazing! "Hey Alls, well I figured we can't have dinner without dessert, sooo I brought the makings for ice cream sundaes." He said setting everything on the kitchen counter and looking over at me with a happy grin, I saw his eyes look me up and down, "damn ally I've seen you dressed to go out, dressed for the day, and now dressed for bed and you still look amazing!" His expression quickly changed realizing what he just said and he started scratching the back of his neck nervously. I smiled at him, "thanks austin, but I'm not the only one." I said looking him up and down the same way, and then we both laughed.

"Come on lets eat I'm starving, why don't you take the pizza to the living room, I'll put this in the fridge and grab some plates." I said grabbing the plastic bag of sweets.

We talked and ate and ate and talked, just getting to know eachother more and more. He comes from a family of 3 kids he being the youngest of them, he had two older brothers Andrew and Arthur, him and Dez had been friends for just about forever, he knows how to play just about any instrument you put in front of him, his favorite color is yellow, favorite food of "ALL TIME!" in his words, was pancakes. His last real relationship was a little over two years ago, they were together for about a year and a half but when his career took off she told him she couldn't do the long distance relationship thing anymore with him going on concert gigs with the band. He'd had a few dates here and there since then but nothing that got serious, plus the paparazzi and their make up stories of seeing him having lunch with his cousin, was the next mornings "Mystery Girl" headline. I couldn't help but laugh when he told me that, thankfully it got him laughing too when he actually heard himself say it.

I told him about my childhood, being an only child of seperated parents, who thankfully got along really well. My friendship with Trish and how we met Cass and Kira freshman year at dance tryouts and became inseperable from that day out. My favorite color being red, favorite food of "ALL TIME!" mimicking his words and making him laugh, was I told him about my last relationship with my ex Jimmy, we met summer vacation before junior year of high school and were together through our freshman year of college, then he joined a fraternity, turned into a deutschbag, everything about him changed and I wasn't down with it so I ended it, of course he didn't take it well, got mean saying that I thought I was to good for him because my stardom was beginning to take off...bla bla bla...so when they announced my summer tour in the middle of our sophmore year I was ecstatic. I heard he had transferred out of MSAU but still lived in Miami.

Austin listened intently to that part of my story, a crease forming in the middle of his eyebrows as if he was concerned or worried, I lifted my hand to his face smoothing out the crease giggling at him. "Whats the matter?" I asked, "Nothing...well not nothing exactly, just from what you say about him, I hope I never meet him." he said seriously, "awww don't worry Austin, I may be little but I'm a tough gal, I can handle myself" I said teasingly pushing him into the pillows. He smiled, "yea well still I hope he doesn't come across our path anytime soon." I stopped laughing to look at him when he said 'our path', our eyes locked on eachother he smiled at me as I smiled at him, he slowly leaned towards me, I leaned in as well I could feel his breath against my face, both of our breaths quickening, I closed my eyes as our lips met, brushing lightly against eachother, fireworks shot through my body, I felt him pull away and lean into my ear he whispered in a husky voice, "I hope I can make you mine one day Ally Marie." As his lips returned to mine I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to deepen our first kiss. We both pulled away slowly to catch our breath I smiled up at him, "your definately on the right track," placing another quick peck on his lips, "would you want to watch a movie, or do you need to get home?" He snickered at me before straightening out and pulling me to his side, he kicked his shoes off and put them up on the table, throwing his arm around my shoulders he looked at me with a big grin, I started laughing, "I'll take that as a yes."

I flipped through the movie channels til' we came to 'TED' just starting, putting my feet up onto my couch I snuggled back into his arm to enjoy the movie.

**So what ya guys think? I used this chapter to get more of a background on austin and ally and obviously a little romance...there is definately something brewing between the two now.**

**So leave some love lets try to get 10 reviews, and ill post chapter 11**

**Kelly clarkson: Catch my breath**

**Ross Lynch: Illusion**

**xoxo**  
'


	11. Falling For

Kissing Ally last night gave me the most amazing feeling I'd ever felt in my life, I could of kissed her all night if she'd let me, instead she cuddled up next to me to watch a movie, as long as she was close to me I was happy. However, all good nights had to come to an end, the movie ended I looked down to see Ally fast asleep in my shoulder, I kissed her forehead quietly waking her up to tell her I was heading home, she walked me to the door giving me a tight hug and kissing me on the cheek. I smiled down at her hugging her closer before letting go and heading out to my truck. I barely slept because all I could think about was her and hoping I'd see her around campus.

I rolled over grabbing my phone to check the time 8:45, I had class at 10, even without any sleep last night I'm still wide awake and in a great mood today.

I got out of the shower, throwing some mousse in my hair and styling it, I threw on a pair of black jeans, a white v-neck and my red zip up, I shuffled up the sleeves and put on my whistle chain, I grabbed my phone and headed downstairs. Flipping on the t.v. as I walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast...

_ "...In celebrity news, America's newest sweetheart, Ally Marie, was spotted entering Miami's hottest new club, DREAM, on Friday night with some girl friends, what may have meant to seem like a girls night out definately did not stay that way. Earlier in the evening music sensation, Austin Moon, and his band showed up to the club as well. The two pop stars were spotted inside together getting quite cozy both on and off the dance floor, according to by standers. They stayed til' closing drinking and dancing the night away with each other and their friends. The two did leave the club together, but got into seperate cars and going their seperate ways...could we possibly have a romance sparking up between our sweet heart and bad boy...or was it this just a spur of the moment kind of night, we'll have to wait and see...Up next, 10 ways..."_

I flipped off the t.v. annoyed, "seriously!? bad boy, what the hell" I said out loud, they make it sound like I play every girl I come in contact with, I wonder if Ally saw this. I grabbed a protein bar, water and banana and headed out the door.

I pulled into one of the parking lots, already I could see paparazzi hanging around near the main entrance, pulling back out I drove around to the back to park. Thankfully no one was back there...yet. I grabbed my stuff and hurried across the parking lot..."Whoa! slow down there speedy gonzalez..." I whipped around to see Ally walking behind me laughing, "looks like your dodging our number one fan base too." She said sarcastically still laughing. "Yea" I said, "great way to start out a new year, so I guess you saw this morning?" I asked as we started walking, she rolled her eyes, "yep, gosh I can't believe you get to be called the bad boy." she said teasingly nudging me in the arm, "soooo it didn't bug you? I mean not the sweetheart bad boy thing, but you know everything else?" I asked surprised. "No why would it, their going to make up what ever they want when they want, we can't really change that..." that stung so was there no 'spark' to her between us after all, "so you think its all just a bunch of bull?" I asked a little hurt in my voice, "well yea, I mean everyone should know that your the sweetheart and I'm the "bad one" she said making quotations with her fingers and laughing. I let out a sigh of relief and smiled at her. She looked at me a little confused, "what did you think I meant?" I stopped in my tracks, she had to back up a few steps and stood in front of me looking up at me with those beautiful brown doe eyes with a questioning look..."oh um well ya you know with the spark thing, and well after last night I just wasn't sure how you f..." She leaned up on her tip toes laying a soft peck on my lips..."felt" I finished, she giggled, "I'll see you later Moon I have class in ten minutes." She turned around and continued walking down the hall.

A smile spread across my face as I watched her go.

"Hey budddyyy!" Dez said coming up from behind me, "so you and Ally huh?" he said with a wide grin, I smiled back, "I sure hope so dude, I don't know what it is about that girl, but what ever it is I hope theres more to come, she's just amazing and that's an understatement." Dez looked at me, "awww Austins falling for America's sweetheart." He said in a swooning tone, I just laughed and couldn't help but think he was probably right, "come on dude lets get to class."

* * *

I walked out of my last class of the day, it was 4:30, I met Dez in the quad and we headed for the back exit, I went to go text Ally to see when she was done for the day when we heard a familiar song coming from two open double doors...

"..._My songs know what you did in the dark...so light em' up up up light em' up up up!"_

Bringing back memories to us from Friday night Dez and I looked at each other and followed the sound, there was a group of guys hanging by the doors watching whatever was going on inside. "Damn! Ally can fuckin' move!" I heard a guy say, Dez shot a look at me and we quickened our pace, pushing our way through to the front there in the dance room was Ally, Trish, Kira, and Cassidy dancing to Fall Out Boys newest hit. I knew this song was meant for them, my eyes just about bulged out of my head when I layed eyes on Ally. She wore her dance shoes and tights on (thank god!) with a pair of tiny black shorts that formed perfectly just under her ass and a black sports bra, her hair hung down her back in loose curls, even sweaty she looked sexy as hell. The girls had choreographed a number to the song and as they danced my eyes never left Ally, every movement she made, every roll of the hip, the leaps the kicks, damn was she flexible.

Ally suddenly broke away from the dance grabbing the control and her water she pushed pause, as she was about to speak hollering and cat calls broke out from the group of guys I remembered I was in the middle of. Suddenly jealousy started heating up my body, I caught Ally's eye suddenly, she was smiling and walking over to the door, grabbing mine and Dez's hand and pulling us inside, she looked to the others, "sorry guys this is a closed practice." and shut the door on the groans and moans. She turned back around to me, "So you guys want to see the whole thing?" I just smiled and nodded vigoursly, she rolled her eyes and laughed. "Hey guys!" the girls said as they stretched against the floor, we waved as we took a seat up against the wall. "Alright girls lets take it from the top all the way through." Ally said, she looked over at me and winked, "Here We go!" she pushed play.

We sat there in awe at the end of their performance, Dez jumped up clapping. The girls started laughing, "so what did you think?" Ally said coming up to me grabbing her water and towel. "That was awesome, amazing, I've seen you dance Ally but not like that." She smiled proudly, "seee I told ya!" I smiled down at her wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her close, "not to mention it was sexy as all hell." She blushed a little smiling up at me, "why thank you, but if you like that wait til Saturdays performance, you might just have yourself a heart attack." she smirked. "I'm looking more forward to Friday night of just you and me on an official night out on the town date." I said smirking back, her smile grew bigger across her face, "ditto, plus after today that is going to be the next time I see you." My smile disappeared, "What why?" she laughed a little at my reaction pulling out of my embrace to grab her bags and change into her flip flops, "because tomorrow I don't have class I'll be at the studio recording all day with Trent and Cee-Lo, Thursday I have class in the morning and then rehearsal for Saturday, and then Friday I'll have classes til 2 then it's home and then..." she trailed off with a smile pointing at me. I smiled at her as we all started walking out of the studio and to the parking lot, "well it'll just make Friday that much more special, its worth the wait."

"Good!" She squealed excitedly, "well the girls and I were going to go grab some dinner at Denny's, why don't you guys hit up the other two and come with?" I looked over for a response from Dez but he was already sitting in the car talking to Trish, "I'll take that as a yes." Grabbing my phone I text Mike and Ryder letting them know the plans, they were down and would meet us there. "We're all good to go," I said to her, she smile and nodded as she started to walk towards her car I grabbed her wrist and whipped her back around to me, "since Dez took your spot in Trish's car your coming with me, I'll bring you back later for your car." I smiled down at her, "no complaint here" she replied blushing again, I opened the door for her, walking around to the driver side I got in, starting up my truck we pulled out of the parking lot and followed Trish to the restaurant.

**Read and Review my loves!**

**Let me know what you guys really feel about it, feel free to leave some ideas of what you'd like to see happen in the story...who knows I may already have the same idea**

**xoxo**


	12. Recording

We got to the restaurant, Austin walked around to my side of the truck as I threw my hair up in a bun. He held the door open and helped me as I jumped out, "thanks", we walked inside with everyone else, Ryder and Mike were already seated at a big booth in the corner, we all slid in, Austin at the end with me right next to him, he put his arm around the back of my seat. "So kids how was your first day back at school?" Mike asked jokingly, "actually pretty good aside from the paparazzi this morning." I replied, "haha yea I saw that this morning looks like you two are headed to be America's next it couple." I laughed, "I dunno we'll just have to wait and see," smiling up at Austin, playfully nudging him in the side, "we have to see how this bad boy is going to woo me over." We all started laughing, and I could feel Austin pull me closer to him.

The waitress came over to take our orders, her eyes about bugged out of her head when she looked up to see who she was waiting on. We ordered our drinks and some appetizers.

"So Ally, Austin told us your going to be performing Saturday at the Summer End Bash."  
"Yep, but actually it's not just me anymore." I smiled excitedly looking at the girls, they all smiled back at me sharing the excitement.  
"Whats going on?" Austin asked curiously.  
"Well not only am I performing with Trent, buuuttt the girls and I are performing a number together!" I sqealed out loud.  
"No way! That's awesome you guys, so does this mean you girls are going to record onto the album too?" Austin asked.  
"Yep!" Kira said excitedly, "and thats not all, Ally you forgot about the second performance!"  
"Oh yea! Along with my performance with Trent, the girls will be dancing the dance sequence with me."  
"Well I'm definately not going to miss that, after seeing you girls dance today at your practice, not to mention how you girls must sound when you sing." Dez said amazed  
"Yea you can count on us being there too." said Ryder.  
"Aw you guys are to sweet." Said Kira.

I looked up at Austin who'd been quiet for a while, he was just smiling and watching as our group talked and laughed. "Why so quiet?" I asked him. "No reason really, its just kind of awesome how well our two groups of friends have clicked and gotten so close since we all met ya know." He looked down at me smiling, I looked back to our group of friends, "yea your right, it is pretty awesome, I hope it continues too and you know grows stronger." I said looking back to him and smiling."I hope so too." he said and I felt his fingers intwine with mine under the table.

Our food arrived and we all ate and continued talking about Saturdays concert, school, and just about everything else. Afterwards we said goodbye to everyone and Austin and I walked towards his truck. From the corner of my eye I spotted a black camero with black limo tint windows, it couldn't be, my whole body went cold, suddenly a warm hand grasped mine, snapping me back to reality, "you ok Alls?" Austin looked down at me, "jeez! your as a white as a ghost, whats wrong!?" He stopped turning to face me. "Sorry no its nothing...I think well I thought I saw something." I answered iffy, "I'm okay though really" I said smiling. "You sure, what did you see?" he asked concerned looking around the parking lot, "umm its silly, but that black camero, just reminded me a lot like Jimmy's." I felt his hand tighten around mine his whole body tensed up, "Austin its fine, theres millions of cameros it just caught me off guard, I mean he does still live here, I'd just prefer to not ever have to see him again." I thought I heard him mumble something but I just let it go, "come on lets get out of here," I said more animate, he looked down and smiled at me opening my door.

We pulled back into the campus parking lot, Austin pulled right up to my driver side of my car, I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "thanks, and don't worry, k?" he smiled at me, "k", I jumped out turning around and smiling at him "see you Friday, don't forget" I teased, his smile widened, "I wouldn't dream of it, I'll pick you up 8 o'clock on the dot." I shut his door and jumped in my car. I got home and was ready to call it a night, I took a quick shower and changed into my pj's, laying down in bed I reached for my phone there was a message from Austin:

_Goodnight beautiful, can't wait to see you Friday._

I smiled at the message before turning off my light and falling into a deep sleep.

_"...Good morning Miami, its 7am and another beautiful warm day ahead of us, I'm Mark.."_

I flipped off my alarm clack rolling out of bed, oye if its not school its work. I brushed my teeth and hair, changed into a pair of shorts and a light windbreaker. I had to be at the studio at 8 so I had time for a quick breakfast. I made myself a bagel and cream cheese and poured a glass of orange juice, I text my sound producer, Mark, to let him know I was heading out, I grabbed my bag and locked the door behind me.

* * *

"Alright Alls, lets run it again from the top." Mark said through the recording intercom. I gave him a nod and thumbs up, "k here we go"

_Music starts..._

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Been working all the week_  
_I ain't got no time to sleep_  
_I got plenty when I die_  
_Alright_

_The night has just begun_  
_Are you ready, here I come_  
_I'll be dancing till the morning light_

_I come alive when the sun goes down, sun goes down_  
_The city noise makes a beautiful sound, beautiful sound_  
_Lose all control going all in tonight, lose all control going all in tonight_

_So put your hands up, hands up_  
_You know you can't stop, can't stop_  
_So put your hands up, hands up_  
_Oh, oh, oh_

_Just put your hands up, hands up_  
_'Cause we can't get enough, get enough_  
_So put your hands up, hands up_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Now will you dance with me?_

_Oh, oh_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_We're gonna live it up_  
_Bring it on no matter what_  
_You know there's no way but up_  
_Right now_

_So put the needle on the record_  
_The world is looking better_  
_When we're spinning round_  
_And around, yeah_

_We come alive to the neon lights_  
_Turn the music up 'cause the feeling's alright_  
_Hold back the dawn, no we can't stop now_  
_Can't stop now, now, now, now, now, now_

_So put your hands up, hands up_  
_You know you can't stop, can't stop_  
_So put your hands up, hands up_  
_We can't stop_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh_

_We come alive when the sun goes down_  
_The city noise makes a beautiful sound_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Come on and dance with me!_

_Hands up, hands up_

_So put your hands up, hands up_  
_You know you can't stop, can't stop_  
_So put your hands up, hands up_  
_Oh, oh, oh_

_Just put your hands up, hands up_  
_'Cause we can't get enough, get enough_  
_So put your hands up, hands up_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Come on and dance with me!_

_Hands up_  
_Oh, oh, yeah_  
_Hands up_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

"Perfect! Ally that was awesome, alright lets take a break, Cee-Lo should be here around 12:30, so that gives us a 30 minute window." I took off my head phones and grabbed my water, I walked in the recording curling up on one of the big leather seats, "lets play it back." I said, "you got it Alls."

After Cee-Lo arrived, we worked on our number for 3 hours before wrapping it up, "Ally-D that was golden, girl you have definitely got some talent." Cee-Lo said, "thank you so much Mr. Green, it really means a lot that your helping me out with this album." "Absolutely baby girl, and please call me Cee, now I'll see you tomorrow at rehearsal, but I gotta get up out of here, Mark my man take it easy." After he left Mark and I wrapped up a few more details with the song before calling it a day.

**Alright guys, you know the drill leave me some love and you'll get the date, and saturdays concert.**

**xoxo**

**September: Hands Up**


	13. Official

Friday couldn't come sooner, I called it an early night both Wednesday and yesterday after rehearsal. I had two classes today, and then I could look forward to tonight with Austin. I pulled into the parking lot, I put on my sunglasses and grabbed my bag. I headed towards the entrance, "hey Ally!" I turned around to see Cassidy walking over to me, "hey girlie, what class do you have today?" I asked as we walked in, "ugh business administration, its my only class on Fridays, but its 3 hours long, so not looking forward to it." She groaned, "well who knows maybe you guys will get out early with it being the first week." I said hopefully, "yea maybe, so onto more exciting news, tonights the big night, eh eh." she giggled teasingly, "yes, but its not like its the first time we're going to be hanging out, or well going out." I laughed back. "True, but it is your guys first official date, you know getting dressed up, him picking you up, the goodnight kiss, and all that lovey dovey, gooey shit." she laughed, "haha thanks for putting it so romantic", "its what I'm here for, shit! I'm gonna be late, I'll call you later girly" she said as she hurried down the hall, "alright Cass," I walked into my and took a seat.

It was 1:45, I collected my book and headed out to my car, as I walked across the parking lot, suddenly I got the feeling as if I was being watched, I looked and my heart stopped, parked two rows behind my car was a black camero with limo tinted windows and Jimmy leaning against the back talking to two other guys. I continued to my car trying to quicken my pace, as I reached my car door, "well if it isn't the famous Ally Marie Dawson," I cringed at the sound of his voice, looking up I saw him standing at the trunk of my car, "Jimmy, what are you doing here?" I asked trying to sound non-chalant, "well I heard through the great vine that my favorite girl was returning home, so I had to come pay you a visit eventually." He said mvoing closer towards me, "oh well how nice of you, but really I could of lived on without a visit, now if you'd excuse me." I opened my car door, he slammed it back shut making me jump, "now come on A-D we left things in a rough patch, lets make it up." I gathered up all my strength, "two things Jimmy, one dont EVER call me A-D again, and second, nothing was left rough I broke up with you its as simple as that get over it and get the fuck out of my way!" He slammed his fist against my car making me jump again, "so you becoming some hot celebrity suddenly gives you the guts to talk to me like that?!" He spit through his teeth. "No Jimmy, my fame has nothing to do with it, I just grew up unlike some people and realized what a worthless piece of shit you really were and I desearve so much better." I spit back glaring him in the eye. "No one will ever love or treat you the way I did, and.." "Oh your definately right about that, no one will EVER treat me the way you did that's for damn sure!" I yelled cutting him off, he moved a step closer to me glaring me deep in the eyes. "Everything ok over here Ms. Dawson?" our voice had caught the attention of campus security. Jimmy took a step back, "I'll see you later A-D," with a smirk and walked back to his car, I watched as he peeled out of the parking lot. I looked over at the security guard who was watching after him too, "thank you officer, I'm okay," he looked at me not convinced and then smiled, "not a problem Ms. Dawson, you have a good evening." I smiled and got into my car, my hands were shaking like crazy I let out a huge sigh trying to catch my composure, I grabbed my phone and quickly dialed Trish's number:  
"Hey chica! Whats up?" She answered  
"Trish! Can you come over?!"  
"Ally! Whats wrong?" She asked frantically  
"Jimmy's back, and my mind is running in circles right now, I just ran into him at school and I think Im having a heart attack!" I screamed into the phone my voice shaking  
"Holy shit! Okay girl calm down I'm leaving now I'll meet you at your house."  
"k, bye" I hung up and drove home as fast as I could.

I pulled into my driveway, Trish was already there waiting, "oh my god, Ally are you okay?!" she asked running up to me, "yea lets go inside, I'll tell you everything."

_2 hours later:_

"Ally I'm so proud of you, I can't believe that scum bag!" She said after I was done telling her what happened. "Does Austin know about Jimmy? She asked concerned. "He knows about him, how long we dated, and how I broke up with him when he ... changed." I answered. "Changed? so he doesn't know the detailed version?"  
"Well no Trish thats not exactly the first topic of coversation you have with someone that you just met." "I know Ally, but you and Austin are getting pretty involved with each other and he knows about Jimmy, he at least should know about otday, especially since..." she trailed of, "especially since what?" I asked confused, "well when you called me I was out with Des, so he knows you were upset about somehting since I cut our date short which means he'll probably mention something to Austin." She replied nervously. I rolled my eyes, "oye vay." "Besides you want to be honest with Austine up front in this is going somewhere right?"  
"Yes, alright I'll talk to him tonight...shit what time is it?" "umm going on 6" she answered, "crap! Well best friend, do what you do best, beautify me." I said getting up to head to my bathroom, "yay!" she said clapping her hands together as she followed me into the bathroom. "Wait hold on, you were on a date with Dez?"  
"haha yea, I'll tell you all about it" as she shut the door behind her.

* * *

I got home from the gym, looking at the time it was three, I had plenty of time to take a nap before tongiht. My phone started vibrating in my pocket, I looked down at the caller I.D. and answered, "Sup Dez"  
"Ausin! have you talked or seen Ally today?" He sounded urgent.  
"No why?" I asked  
"I was with Trish a lil' while ago and Ally called her, I could hear her like screaming on the other end, something was up man, Trish bounced out of there like a lobster in a boiling pot of water."  
"Is Ally okay?! Did Trish say what was wrong?" I asked worried  
"No she didn't, just that she had to go to Ally's asap, she apologized and then left."  
"Hmmmm, I hope she's ok, should I call her?"  
"Nah man your going to see her tonight, if it was something life threatening or whatever, I'm sure Trish would of said something, don't worry man, I just didn't know if you'd talk to her."  
"Yah your right, and no I actually havn't heard from her since Wednesday, she's been so busy."  
"Don't sweat it dude, well I gotta go, have fun tonight, late."  
"Later" I hung up my phone, then opened up my text messages:  
_Hey Alls, just a couple more hours, can't wait to see you =)_  
I hit send, then laid back on my pillow, drifting off to sleep.

I woke up and looked at my phone it was 6:30 and a message appeared from Ally:  
_Sorry for the delay, lot has been going on today I'll tell you about it later, can't wait to see you too :)_  
I breathed a sigh of relief, I rolled off my bed and walked to my bathroom to shower. I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist, I brushed my teeth, did my hair, put some deoderant on and sprayed some cologne before walking back into my room to change. I changed into a pair of dark black/blue denim jeans, a black v-neck, my charcoal grey sports jacket and black converse. I grabbed my phone, wallet and keys and headed out the door it was 7:30 so I had time to make a quick stop. I pulled up to the store and and went in to buy a long stem red rose, I paid the clerk and continued to Ally's. I pulled up to Ally's as Trish was walking out to her car, "hey Austin, damn boy you lookin sharp and fine tonight!" I laughed, "hi to you too Trish," she shot me a smile and a playful wink, "have fun tonight and you take care of my girl you hear." she said pointing at me, "yes ma'am." I saluted her, she got in her car, I headed up to the front door as she drove away with a honk. I waved to her and turned back to the door, I knocked twice.

"Coming!" I heard Ally from inside, she opened the door and I was awestruck, Ally stood before me in a tight black strapless dress, she wore black pumps and her hair was in a messy side bun with a black flower pinned in it, curly strands framed her beautiful face, her make up was flawless and simple she wore bright red lipstick she looked like a pin up girl. "Wow, Ally you look beautiful." I said smiling down at her, I pulled the red rose our from behind my back handing it to her. "Aw Austin thank you so much its beautiful, I love roses their my absolute favorite, please come in I just need to grab my purse." I walked in shutting the door behind me, "take your time, reservations aren't til 9." "Yea by the way where are we going?" She asked laughing, "Its this tiny italian restaurant on the pier, and then from there I thought we could just go with the flow." I smiled at her as she came back with her purse, "cool, I like the unknown."She smiled back, "shall we?" I asked, gesturing to the door, "umm actually Austin, I need to tell you something." I looked back at her from the door and she had a nervous yet serious look on her face. "oookay, everything okay Alls?"  
"Well yes and no, can we sit because honestly I'm not quite sure how you are going to react?"  
"Yea, now you got me nervous." We walked over to her couch and sat down  
"Ok, I just want to get this out and be up front with you about everything, and I want us to be able and enjoy tonight."  
"Ally, don't doddle, just tell me." I said anxiously  
"Okay, so today after class I was walking to my car, Jimmy was there."  
I felt my body tense up, I should of known he was going to show up sooner or later.  
"ok"  
"Well he approached me at my car, umm we kind of got into a fight well argument well i dunno.."  
"Wait! What! Did he do something?!" I asked suddenly angry  
"Austin calm down, please let me finish and get this all out, he didn't touch me...this time...I do have a dent in my car, he kept me from getting in my car to leave, he tried harassing me but I stood up to him, told him off, thankfully the security guard showed up before things escalated any more and finally he left." she finally took a breath.  
"Ally, what do you mean he didn't touch you this time? Is there something I don't know?"  
She looked down fiddling with her hands, I grabbed them in mine and lifted her chin, "Ally you can tell me, what happened?"  
"Remember when I told you how I broke up with him after he joined the fraternity and 'changed' and got mean, well it wasn't all verbal...he..he hit me a few times."  
I dropped her hands in her lap as I got up to pace her living room, my hands were balled up into fists, he hit her, that son of a bitch abused her, and now...  
"Austin" she snapped me out of my mental rant, "please calm down." she got up and walked over to me  
"How can I calm down Ally, this guy treated you like that and decides he can just walk back into your life, like it never happened."  
"But he's not back in my life Austin, he's been out of it for over a year now." she was standing in front of me, she grabbed my fists unballing them and intwining her fingers with mine, "I've moved on with my life Austin, I've grown from what he put me through, I achieved my dream, and look at where it brought me." she looked up into my eyes, I pulled her close wrapping my arms around her waist leaning my forehead against hers. "I told you I wanted to make you mine one day Ally, I still want that, every day I want it more and more." She smiled wrapping her arms around my neck, "I want it to Austin, I want us." I couldn't wait anymore, I leaned down catching her lips with mine, passionately I pulled her closer to my body, her arms tightened around my neck. She pulled away catching her breath smiling up at me, "so its official then?" she asked,"yep, we are now Austin & Ally." I smiled back down at her, "You know its going to become some mumbo jumbo like Auslly or something." she giggled pulling away to grab her purse off the couch, "I like the ring to that too." I teased as we walked out the door, she locked it behind her grabbing her hand in mine we walked to my truck.

"So you cussed him out." I said as we drove to the pier, "haha yea, I told you I can handle myself, don't let the size fool ya." she joked, "damn, my girlfriend is fiesty, I like it." I said smiling at her, she smiled back, "I like the sound of that, 'your' girlfriend."  
"Now one more thing to clear up and I don't mean to bring him back up Alls, but you said the security showed up before things escalated more, Ally did he threaten you or something?" I asked sternly.  
"He was just being an asshole Austin, and no I don't think he did, he just said he'd see me later and called me that god awful nickname." she replied  
I nodded quietly, "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you Ally, you know that right?"  
She looked over at me and smiled, grabbing my hand in hers she kissed the top of it, "I know, and I won't let anything happen to you either." she said playfully. She leaned over to turn on the radio as we continued our drive to the pier.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...LET ME KNOW YOUR OPINIONS AND THOUGHTS GUYS!**

**XOXO**


	14. A Night At The Pier

We pulled into the parking lot by the pier, Austin came around to my side to help me out o fhis truck. "Your going to drive me crazy tonight in that outfit." he whispered int o my ear as I jumped out, "I don't know how I'm going to keep my hands off you." I smiled, blushing up at him, "you don't have to keep your hands to yourself, but you better behave yourself." I laughed, he grabbed my hand in his as we walked to the restaurant. It was a little place, mom and pop kind of place, it was warm and smelled delicious of garlic bread and pasta sauce, candles were lit everywhere giving it a romantic glow to the atmosphere. "Ah! Mr. Moon, so wonderful to see you again, its been to long, and who do we have here?" the maitre'd asked as we walked up to his podium. "Evening Nino, it has been a while, this here is my beautiful girlfriend Ally." Austin said, I blushed at the sound of him referring to me as his girlfriend. "Bella, Ally you are breathtaking." Nino said as he grabbed my hand kissing it, "please follow me," Nino led us to a small booth in the corner of the dining room, Austin allowed me in first and then slid in next to me. "Carlo wil be with you shortly, enjoy you two." Nino said before walking away.

"So do you come here often?" I asked curiously, Austin laughed, "no Ally I did not bring you to a place that I've taken millions of girls." he said sarcastically, "my parents and I used to come here all the time growing up, Nino became a close family friend, you are actually the only person to ever come here with me aside from my parents."  
"Really? Well I feel special and honored," I smiled at him, "so whats good here?" "Everything!" he said excitedly. We ordered different appetizers and drinks, and just talked the nigh away. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked as the waiteer cleared away the last of our dinner dishes. "I am! I'm excited and nervous all together, but definately ready, with all the hours we put into these performance these past few days I should be more than ready." I joked, "what time do you go on?" he asked, "well the whole thing starts at one, and my solo isn't til' 5, then there will be a couple numbers before mine and the girls, then around I think 8 is when Trent and I go on."  
"Awesome, so that means we get to enjoy the party with everyone throughout the day."Austin said happily, "Yep! They have a VIP section of the pool for all of us, so I'm thinking margaritas, dancing with my sexy man, and sun will be just what we need." I said cuddling up closer to him in our booth placing light kisses on his lips. Austin moaned with each kiss, I giggled in his ear. "So does this mean I'm going to be seeing my girl in a bikini tomorro?" I pulled away biting my lip, "mmmhmm, yes and dancing with me in my bikini, and kissing me and..." he cut me off with a soft passionate kiss, "your definately going to drive me crazy Ally Dawson." he said against my lips, my heart skipped a beat everytime he kissed or touched me, "likewise" I whispered back pulling away as our waiter appeared. "Dessert tonight?" Austin looked at me, "what would you like babe?" "I'm so full, how bout' we share something you choose." I smiled back, Austin smiled and nodded, "one spumoni please Carlo." After we ate, Austin paid and we left, "where to, it's 11 now." He said glancing at his phone, "hmmm, lets go for a walk on the beach." I said, "perfect but we need to go back to the truck real quick." We walked back, he opened up the back door and grabbed a blanket, I looked at him smirking, he smileda back, "perfectly clear summer night, maybe a little star gazing." "You are definately wooing this girl over Mr. Moon." he laughed shutting the door he wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we walked down to the beach.

There wasn't a single person on the beach, just Austin and I, you'd think we were on a deserted planet. I slipped off my heels as we walked onto the sand. We walked to the base of a sand hill that blocked the city lights, Austin laid down the blanket, I dropped my shoes in the sand, laying down next to him I cuddled up into his arm as he put it back around me pulling me close to his body, he was so warm, a knot formed in my stomach. "It's weird to think taht this time last week we were barely meeting, and now here we are together stargazing on a Miami beach." I looked up at him as he spoke he was staring up at the sky, "last week feels like years ago now, I feel like I've known you my whole life." I said looking at the waves as they crashed on the sand. I felt two fingers under my chin lifting my head to meet his eyes, "is that a bad thing?" he asked with a little confusion in his voice, "well no of course not!" I said leaning up on my elbow facing him, "it's just, well to be honest a little scary, I wonderif we are moving to fast, spending to much time together, what if the best has already happened, or we start getting tired of each other, or you meet..." at that moment Austin pulled me dowin into a passionate kiss, our lips moved in perfect syncronization, the knot in my stomach got tighter as my body started to heat up. He slowly pulled away, "better?" I nodded embarassed, he let out a small laugh, "Ally, I don't you understand what you do to me, do I think its scary how this is all going so well? yea I do but in a good way as ironic that may sound. Do I think were moving to fast? no, not at all I think we are really comfortable with each other and we click. Has the best already happened, in a way yes for me the best so far was meeting you, from here on out things are only going to top that as long as they involve you in my life. Will we ever get tired of each other?" He let out another laugh, "probably, but it'll probably be you getting more tired of me, than me of you." I giggled, he took my face in his hands as he sat up, "but Ally no one will ever catch my eye the way you do." I giggled again, "that was a little cheesy Austin," he smiled," yea it was but it was still true." I smiled, he leaned in placing another kiss on my lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer deepening the kiss. Our lips moved faster with one another, every movement shot sparks through my body. I pulled myself up into his lap, wrapping my legs around his waist as our kiss only deepened more. Ausins hands stroked up my legs to my thighs, then wrapping tight around my waist. He pulled me closer to his torso, my whole body pressing against his, I could feel him getting aroused as we sat there kissing. I let out a small moad into our kiss, pulling away slowly to catch my breath Austin began tracing kisses down my jaw line to my neck,"...Austin" I gasped quietly, he returned his lips to mine again, carefully flipping us over on the blanket, he pulled away hovering above me, he placed a light kiss on my forehead, then the tip of my nose, and another on my lips before deepening the kiss again. He kept one hand under my back as the other caressed up and down my leg, as we kissed our bodies slowly started to grind against each other, I let out another moan, his hand moved higher up my thigh under my dress..."Austin wait" I gasped for air. His hand stopped immeidately where it was, he looked down at me, "I'm sorry" he began. "No no don't be, I'm loving every second of this trust me." I said still trying to catch my breath, he smiled,"but its to soon." he said, "yes, I want to, just no yet and not on the beach." he looked at me a little confused, I let out a small giggle,"as sexy as sex on the beach sounds, the thought of sand getting into places we don't want it, it will end in a more painful way than pleasure." he started laughing, he leaned his head down putting his forehead against mine, "god your amazing." he whispered, feeling his breath against my face tightened the knot in my stomach again, I closed my eyes with another moan as we kissed again. He pulled away, "come on lets get out of here." he stood up pulling me with him, I grabbed my shoes while he rolled up the blanket, grabbing hold of my hand he a placed a quick peck on my lips, "where to?" he asked as we started walking back, "umm well I'm not ready for tonight to be over yet, I say a movie?" I suggested, "baby, I'm pretty sure the theatres are closed by now." I just smirked at him, "not at my house, plus no one can tell us to get a room when we start making out in the dark."I said flirtaciously. He arched an eyebrow before pulling me into another kiss, "I like the way you think Dawson." he said against my lips, I smiled cockily, "me too."

We got to the pavement, I slipped on my shoes, we walked to his truck and headed back to my place.

**Alright everyone so I got a lil action in this one, let me know what you guys think. next chapter is going to be the Summer End Bash, I'm thinking I'll have Jimmy in that one, what do you guys think?**

**After that I'm gonna have some time pass and jump a little deeper into them dating, which means more action.**

**Let me know what you guys think**

**xoxo**


	15. Miami's Summer End Bash 2013

It was 11:30, Dez and I were going to pick up Ally And Trish at Allys around 12:30 for the concert. I showered and changed into my black swim trunks, black fitted tank, my white backwards cap, and sunglasses, I grabbed my keys and phone. Shutting the door behind me, Dez was pulling into my drive way. "Hey Dez" I said as I walked to my truck. "Wasssuuupp buddyy," he jumped out of his truck, locking it behind him and walking to my passenger side. We got in rolling down the windows, I opened my sund roof, turning up the music we backed out and headed to Allys.

We pulled in Allys driveway, Trish's civic was parked on the front curb, I honked my horn letting them know we were here before jumping out and heading up to her door, Dez rang the door bell, "come on in guys!" I heard Ally yell from upstairs, I opened the door, music was blaring fro the system in the living room, Trish came down the stairs in a black bikini top and white short shorts, "hey guys." She said smiling to us as she walked towards the kitchen, "hey" Dez and I said in unison following her, "damn! Trish you look...amazing." Dez said in awe. "Thanks you don't look to bad yourself," she said looking Dez up and down in his yellow and lime green swim trunks and black tank. "Where's Ally?" I asked, "oh she'll be right dwon she was just finishing her hair." Trish answered walking to the fridge, "you guys want anything to drink or eat?" she asked as she opened the fridge door, "nah I'm good thanks," I answered with a smile, "Oh! I'll take some lemonade!" Dez said excitedly when he spotted it on the top shelf of the fridge. She laughed at his enthusiasm, "your to cute red," as she grabbed the lemonade and two glasses. "Hey babe!" I heard Ally say from behind me, I spun around and my eyes about popped out of their sockets. Ally stood before me in a hot pink halter bikini top, her body was lightly kissed by the sun and perfectly toned she wore a simple stud belly button ring and a long black flowy skirt tat sat right on her hips and flowed to the ground. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back and over her shoulders in big loose curls. She looked like a goddess. She smiled as she walked up to me, leaning up she placed a soft kiss on my cheek, whispering in my ear, "your drooling." she smirked as she walked past me, tracing her hand across my abs. I blinked snapping myself back to reality turning back around to follow behind her, "you look incredible" I said in her ear as I wrapped my arms around her waist resting my chin on her shoulder. She smiled at me turning her head to kiss me on the cheek. "You guys ready to go?" she asked excitedly, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek in return, "yep! lets go."

"Oh! so guess what I found out!?" Ally said in the car as we drove to the beach. "Whats up?" grabbing her hand in mine as I steadied the steering wheel. "I got a call this morning from Cee-Lo, last minute but still exciting, he wants me to perform our duet tongiht!" She clapped her hands together excitedly, "really! babe thats awesome." I said sharing her enthusiasm. "Yea Alls your going to be getting so much publicity today its so amazing." Trish said from the backseat, "this is going to be great for your career..." "eek ok ok lets not jinx it or make me nervous, I'm just so excited for tonight for all of us, its going to be so much fun!" I smiled at her as she bounced in her seat. We pulled up to the valet, paparazzi swarmed the main entrance into the concert, "looks like you two are about to make your first cameo as a couple." Dez said cracking up in the back, Ally looked at me with a smirk adn arched her eyebrow, "well babe, lets show them how Austin and Ally!" she said laughing at her remark, she slid on her sunglasses as the valet opened our doors, the flashes began.

I walked around the front of my truck, putting on my sunglasses, to where Ally waited for me. Grabbing hold of her hand in mine, "Austin! Ally! over here!" "Austin is it true, is Ally your new girl this month?!" one photographer yelled, my hand tightened around Ally's, she looked me up in the eyes, leaning up to my ear, "smile and enjoy this okay baby, I know you and thats all that matters." she released my hand wrapping her petite arm around my wiast as we smiled for pictures and made our way into the concert. "Ally Marie do ou mid if we ask you a few questions about tonights performances and your summer tour?" Ally looked at me, "it'll just be a minute," she said with an apologetic tone in her voice, I laughed, "Ally go ahead, I'm gonna go sign a few autographs with Dez." Her smile grew big as she gave my hand a tight squeeze before walking to the reporter,  
_"Hey everyone, I'm Jamie Gonzalez live from Miami at the 2013 Summer End Bash, here with the beautiful Ally Marie..."_  
I smiled after her as the reporter started talking to her, "Austin! Could we get a picture?!" I turned to see a group of teenage girls smiling and antzy with excitement, "hey girls, yea absolutely." I smiled with them for the photo and signed some autographs. As Dez and I continued signing Ally came up next to me, "Ally can I have your autograph?!" She smiled and nodded and joined in with the autographs, finally we made our way into the VIP section meeting up with Kira, Cassidy, and the rest of the guys. "Hey girls we'll catch up with you, were gonna go to the bar." I said, "ooo, strawberry banana margarita please." Ally said giving me a quick kiss before walking towards a bungalow.

The place looked awesome, a huge stage was set up right on the sand with the ocean as the backdrop, 3 shallow pools were built in front of the stage, two being for the public, and the third for all the VIP celebs and performers. Behind those were dance floors and bars. Ke$ha opened up the concert with 'die young', Ally and I were inseperable we danced in the pool drinking, the camera targeted us multiple times screening us onto the jumbo screen above the stage.

Around four o clock, one of the stage producers came to get Ally to get her backstage for make-up and hair. "eeks here we go." she said excitedly, "meet me backstage at 4:45 please?" she said with a pleading smile, I pulled her in close kissing her forehead, "wouldn't miss it." She walked away with the producer. "Ladies and gentlemen give it up for Nelly!" the crowd starts to roar in applause and cheers  
"Hey Moon, come with me to the bar for another round." Trish said, "you got it" we walked up to the bar, "four beers and three margaritas, blended please." The bartender nodded, "I'm really happy for you and Ally, I'm glad she has you." Trish suddenly said out of no where, "well I'm glad I have her too." I said a little confused, "I'm serious Austin after what Jimmy...no fucking way!" She stopped mid sentence staring past me, I looked over my shoulder to see a group of guys walking up to the bar, turning back to Trish who just glared at a tall brunette walking in front of them, "Trish? Hey you ok? Who is that?" I said gesturing behind me, if it was humanly possible knives would have been shooting out of her eyes, she spit one word through her gritted teeth, and rage shot through my body, "Jimmy." "Here are your margaritas, beers are coming right out. the bartender set three frosted drinks in front of us, "come on Trish, you don't need him to see you, take these I'll be right behind you." She gave me a small smile as I handed her the drinks then she got serious again, "don't start anything k Austin, for Ally." "Don't worry" I assured her. "Yo! can we get five shots of patron." I heard Himmy right behind me, keep your cool Austin he doesn't even know you. "No shit! Your Austin fuckin Moon." Scratch that he doesn't know you know him, turning around to face him, I kept a tight grip onmy beer, "ya thats me, well Matthews is my middle name not fuckin" I forced a smile, "sup man", "dude your music is the shit!" "Thanks..." "Here you go Mr. Moon." the bartender set down my beers, "Well guys nice to meet you, I gotta get goin my girl is going on soon." with that I grabbed my drinks nodding my head to him I walked back to our group. "How'd it go?" Trish asked intrigued as I set down the beers, "well you don't see any ambulances do you?" I said half joking half serious, "good job Austin, besides if you ever do kick his ass I want to be there to help, or at least watch." I laughed, "I'm gonna go see Ally," I said glancing at the table, "wish her luck from us" Ryder said from the pool with Kira.

I walked backstage, Ally was talking to a crew member, she wore the same skirt but with a white halter bikini top that crissed crossed down her back, she looked over to me, "hey baby!" she ran over to me, "Once again you amazing Alls." she blushed, "don't make me nervous!" she said playfully punching me in the arm, I wrapped my arms around her pulling her close, "your going to do awesome babe." "Ms. Dawson five minutes." Ally looked up at me, "showtime!" she smiled grabbing a microphone and heading to the side of the stage.  
_ "Alright everyone we having a good time?! the crowd cheered loudly...Alright! thats what we like to hear Well lets give it up for our new , here she is, Ally Maaarrriiieee!"_ Crowd erupts into cheers...

_Piano starts.._

_I've walked the longest road_  
_So don't fail me now, feet don't fail me now_  
_I've never got this close_  
_So don't fail me now, feet don't fail me now_  
_I see you in the distance_  
_It won't be long before you're mine_  
_I've never got this close_  
_So don't fail me now, feet don't fail me now_

_I paid my dues, I paid the price_  
_I prayed for you almost every night_  
_You're here and touch can't seal the cracks_  
_Come build me up and bring me back to life_  
_Baby I'm on my way to you_  
_Tonight, I know you been waiting for me too_

**"Whats up Miami!" Ally screamed out to the crowd, they went crazy for her, they loved her. "Let me see your hands in the air!"**

_I've walked the longest road_  
_So don't fail me now, feet don't fail me now_  
_I've never got this close_  
_So don't fail me now, feet don't fail me now_  
_I see you in the distance_  
_It won't be long before you're mine_  
_I've never got this close_  
_So don't fail me now, feet don't fail me now_

_It's so surreal, won't stop until I touch your skin_  
_Just to know you're real_  
_One million miles is worth the time_  
_Cause soon I'll be there to see your smile_  
_Baby I'm on my way to you_  
_Tonight, I know you been waiting for me too_

_[Beat break]_

_I've walked the longest road_  
_So don't fail me now, feet don't fail me now_  
_I've never got this close_  
_So don't fail me now, feet don't fail me now_  
_I see you in the distance_  
_It won't be long before you're mine_  
_I've never got this close_  
_So don't fail me now, feet don't fail me now_

_Counting down, I'm almost next to you_  
_Help me now, I don't know what to do_  
_I never thought you'd be so beautiful_  
_I can't believe it_  
_Now you're here it's like a miracle _**(Ally carried out the note, the crowd roared, I rooted her on from the side of the stage.)**

_It's been a long road_  
_It's been the longest road_  
_It's been a long road_  
_It's been the longest road_

_(It's been a long road, It's been the longest road)_  
_I've walked the longest road_  
_So don't fail me now, feet don't fail me now_  
_(It's been a long road, It's been the longest road)_  
_I've never got this close_  
_So don't fail me now, feet don't fail me now_

The crowd went crazy as she finished. "Thank you! I'll see you all a little later, enjoy!" Ally walked off the stage, she leaped into my arms, "Ally that was...I don't even know if there is a word that exhists to describe it." she smashed her lips to mine, "thanks baby!" She grabbed a water before we headed back out to the pool, she and the girls had about an hour before they had to go get ready for their performance.

**hey everyone sorry its taken a while to get this one up I've been writing it and it looks like it'll take up 2 chapters...buuuutt i'm hoping you guys will enjoy every word of it so lemme know your thoughts.**

**xoxo**

** Ke$ha Nelly**

**Melanie Amaro: Don't fail me now**


	16. Special Surprise Performer

_"Alright Alright, so ya'll we've got a few special treats for you tonight, the first being a special number done by our very own Ally Marie...along with her three best friends and frequent backup dancers. So! lets give it up for Ally!, Patricia, Kira, and Cassiidddyy!"_

_Trumpets start..._

**_All:_**  
_Mama told me not to waste my life_  
_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_  
_And if they give you shhhh..._  
_Then they can walk on by_

**_Trish:_**  
_My feet, feet can't touch the ground_  
_And I can't hear a sound_  
_But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah_

**_Cassidy_**  
_Walk, walk on over there_  
_'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah_

**_All:_**  
_Your words don't mean a thing_  
_I'm not listening_  
_Keep talking, all I know is_

_Mama told me not to waste my life,_  
_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_  
_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_  
_And they can't detain you_  
_'Cause wings are made to fly_  
_And we don't let nobody bring us down_  
_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_  
_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_  
_These wings are made to fly_

_(Hey, hey, woo!)_

**_Kira_**  
_I'm firing up on that runway_  
_I know we're gonna get there someday_  
_But we don't need no ready steady go, no_

**_Ally:_**  
_Talk, talk turns into air_  
_And I don't even care, oh yeah_

**_All:_**  
_Your words don't mean a thing_  
_I'm not listening_  
_Keep talking, all I know is_

_Mama told me not to waste my life,_  
_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_  
_Don't let what they say keep you up at night,_  
_And they can't detain you_  
_'Cause wings are made to fly_  
_And we don't let nobody bring us down_  
_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_  
_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_  
_These wings are made to fly_

_I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey_  
_I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

**_Ally and Cassidy:_**  
_You better keep on walking_  
_I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd_  
_You better keep on walking_  
_I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd_

_Trish and Kira:_  
_Your words don't mean a thing_  
_I'm not listening_  
_They're just like water off my wings_

**_All:_**  
_Mama told me not to waste my life_  
_She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly)_  
_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_  
_And they can't detain you_  
_'Cause wings are made to fly_  
_And we don't let nobody bring us down_  
_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_  
_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_  
_These wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_  
_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_  
_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_  
_These wings are made to fly_

The crowd erupted, the girls joined hands at center stage taking a bow, "Thank You! Real quick everyone I'm going to give you guys a formal introduction to my girls over here!" Ally announced to the audience, "First we have this blonde blue eyed beauty, this is my girl Cassidy." We could hear whistles and hoots from across the crowd, Mike went quiet when he heard, "aw man take it as a compliment, they think your girl is fine." Ryder said nudging him in the arm. "Next is my number one hip hop queen, Kira." Ryder started howling from the side, "show em' your moves babe!" She started laughing before breaking out in a quick hip move that drove the crowd crazy. Ally rooted her on, "alright! and last but certainly not the least is my best friend since childhood, this gorgeous saucy latina mamma, Patricia aka Trish, thanks again you guys!" The four of them took another bow together before running off stage.  
_ "Goddam! Lets give it up one more time for those ladies!" Again the crowd burst into cheers and applause, "alright! up next bringing a whole knew taste and meaning to the genre of reggae, lets give it up for none other than, Bruno Mars..."_

_Oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah yeah, Ooh!_  
_Oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah yeah, Ooh!..._

"Amazing girls! You could be a girl group!." Dez said with wide eyes, the girls all looked at each other and burst into laughter, "no thanks!" Kira said, the others nodding, "we have fun messing with songs, but we all still do our own thing, Ally's the performer we love getting to dance with her, but when it comes to the idea of a girl group our friendship just means way to much, and a girl group is nothing but trouble and drama waiting to blow." Cassidy said, the guys and I just looked at each other and nodded in obvious agreement, "ha! well when you put it that way, ya your right!" said Mike. As we walked back down to the pool I looked at Ally, "so how long do you have you til' your next performance?" I smiled down at her, she giggled, "hmmm at least 30 minutes, I'm sorry Austin I know this probably isn't the funnest now that my performances are closer together." she said with a small pout to her lips, I let out a small laugh, "don't be honestly Ally this is all amazing for you and I'm loving every second of it, besides I talked to Bruno and asked for a small request, I just want to make sure I'm going to get to share it with you." I smirked at her, she looked confused, "what!? tell me Austin please" she pleaded linking onto my arm, "you'll see, can I just ask you this one question?" as Bruno finished his song, I held out my hand, "Can I have this dance?" Ally looked up at me with curiosity in her eyes, then the music started and her eyes lit up, she smiled brightly taking hold of my hand as I slowly pulled her close to me...

_Ohhh her eyes her eyes_  
_Make the stars look like their not shining..._

We danced close our eyes never left one anothers, I mouthed the words to her with a smile, her cheeks' turned a beautiful crimson. "Austin this is so sweet, I'm at a loss of words." I pulled her closer, "I told you that I didn't think you really understood how amazing I think you are, so maybe you'll believe it from someone else for me." I let out a laugh, she just laughed with me before leaning up on her tip toes to lay a soft yet passionate kiss on my lips, I pulled her tighter into the kiss...

_And when you smile_  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_cuz your amazing...just the way you are..._  
_Yeah!_

_ "Lets here it for Mr. Bruno Mars! Alright everyone were going to take a short break but when we come back, we'll have Cee-Lo Green, TRENT and Ally Marie, and we can't forget of course our special star performance from...you'll have to stay to find out."_

"I wonder who the special performer is, no one knows anything their keeping it a secret from all of us." Ally said, "Oh! maybe its the Biebs!" Cassidy said excitedly, "I thought he was touring Europe?" Trish asked, "exactly so maybe he flew out here specially for tonight!?" Cassidy said again excited, "Cass I dunno, I just wouldn't get to excited, and this is probably exactly why none of us know, we'd all be talking about it." said Kira laughing. Ally looked down at the time, "eek we gotta go girls, I'm on next with Cee-Lo and then we only got two numbers in between before our performance with Trent." the girls nodded setting down their drinks, Ally looked over at me, "you guys enjoy the show from here, I think you'll like the number." she said smirking, "or you may hate it but at least this way you can't run up on stage and throw her over your shoulder when you see our costumes." teased Trish as she laughed, Ally hit her in the arm looking at me and smiling, I looked at her a little confused and concerned, "oh stop it! its only clothes, see ya guys in a lil." she gave me a cheesy smile before hurrying off with the girls. "Oh boy!" huffed Dez, "those girls are gonna be the end of us aren't they." the three of us laughed, but nodded in agreement, "another round of beers?" Ryder asked, "yea, I think were going to need it." I said taking a seat in one of the lounge chairs.

* * *

_"Welcome back everyone! We've had an intense and amazing day so far, our night is beginning to come to an end, but we still have a few more tricks up our sleeve, so lets give it up for our next performance, doing a duet with Ally Marie, that will appear on her new album coming out this fall, here they are Cee-Lo and Ally!"_

**_Cee-Lo:_**

_I started a war in the land that all night owns war  
Wish I coukd take those stupid things I said  
How could I be so foolish  
I called out to god but the devil keeps answering  
Im trying every little remedy I can  
But this is all just bullshit_

When everybody says, time will clean up this mess  
But only you, only you...  
Only you can make it better put me back together  
Come on baby let's be real  
Only you, only you...  
Only you could stop the breathing, give me what i'm needing  
Tell me so my heart can heal...only you

**A spotlight suddenly aimed towards the middle of one of the dance floors where ally appeared, she wore a white skinny jeans heels and a blue halter top...she started walking down the path towards the stage.**

_**Ally:**_

_I'm resting my wounds but blooding keeps soaking through  
We're arcade, just a little bit too deep  
And I feel so dizzy  
I pick up my phone and throw it against the wall  
And I cry like a baby in my sleep  
Without you, with me_

When everybody says, time will clean up this mess  
But only you, only you...  
Only you can make it better  
Put me back together  
Come on baby let's be real

_**Cee-Lo**__  
Only you, only you...  
Only you could stop the breathing, give me what i'm needing  
Tell me so my heart can heal..._

_**Ally:**_

_Only you can make me smile in the pouring rain  
And you can take the hurt right out of my pain_

**_Cee-Lo_**

_I know I can try to fill the space inside_  
_With somebody else but there's no use_

**_Ally:_**

_But only you, only you...  
Only you can make me better  
Put me back together  
Come on baby let's be real_

**_Both:_**

_Only you, only you...  
Only you could stop the breathing, give me what i'm needing  
Tell me so my heart can heal...  
Only you_

As they finished their song, Ally gave cee-lo a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, they turned to the audience with a bow giving a wave to everyone. The guys and I cheered loudly as she quickly walked off stage to go get ready for her last performance. "So you didn't tell her Austin?" Mike asked me, "nah! I thought it'd be a fun surprise for her with everyone, plus its her favorite song!" "ahh gotcha, man dude your really falling for her aren't you." I just looked at him with a big smile and didn't say a word. Pitbull and Christina performed their new song together...

_ "Wooooo! Alright everyone this next performance will just get you up and dancing and hell it might even get you turned on the way it did me..haha lets give it up again for our girl Ally Marie, her dancers and TREEENNNNTTT!"_

We could hear the music starting, suddenly a roar of cheering pitted from the far side dance floor, four bikes appeared Ally and each of the girls rode on the back of them, as they got closer to the stage and the beat hit in the music, the girls slowly got off the bikes, they wore black booty shorts with suspenders over their tight mid drift tops ally wore a hot pink one while the girls all wore black, they had on knee high socks and matching converse...I glanced at the guys who all wore the same look I did.._._

..And the wheels go round,  
and round, and round...

**She started up the stairs to the stage, with the girls close behind her swaying to the music**

If you got a sweet tooth,  
You can taste my watermelons

(**My jaw dropped)**_  
If the swing set bores you  
I can show you all my talents  
I can wear a tan like other bitches can't  
You can have all this, boy!  
And there's only one thing that I want from you_

Come on, let me ride your bicycle  
It's so fantastical on your bicycle  
We can get a little more physical  
Baby, after all, it's only natural  
I feel it coming, coming, coming, oh  
I feel it running, running, running, oh  
Come on, let me ride your bicycle  
It's so fantastical on your bicycle

You want to ride my bicycle  
You want to ride my bike

If the world starts freezing, I can make it hot and humid  
If you get a bee-sting, I can suck out all the poison  
I can make you last like all the bitches can't  
Have I made it clear, boy?  
There's only one thing that I want from you, hey!

Come on, let me ride your bicycle  
It's so fantastical on your bicycle  
We can get a little more physical  
Baby, after all, it's only natural  
I feel it coming, coming, coming, oh  
I feel it running, running, running, oh  
Come on, let me ride your bicycle  
It's so fantastical, on your bicycle

I'm only fucking with you  
Fuck you for thinking it's true  
I'm not like the sluts in this town  
They make me blehh in my mouth  
I wanna ride on your bike  
'Cause you're the boy that I like  
It's like I'm a sell out for you  
But your bike's so shiny and new, shiny and new

_**"Ladies and Gentlemen...TRENT!"**__**TRENT:**__  
She's distracted by my reflectors, man, I can tell the chick's attracted  
My wheels spoke to her, my Schwinn is a chick magnet  
Bagging up chicks like a bag of chips  
With a bag of prophylactics as big as Mick Jagger lips  
Shagging's something I'm a pro at, but I ain't practicing shit  
Allen Iverson has safe sex, condoms are for practice, man, I skip practice  
Flip backwards while I flip this bike on its banana seat  
My fantasy's to have you land where the kick stand is  
Got this bitch gagging, they call me the broad killer  
I'm the cousin of Godzilla  
'Cause I spit fire and my dick is draggin'  
Zig-zaggin' up the avenue, pulling these chicks in my antagonist wagon,  
Screamin'..._

Come on, let me ride your bicycle  
It's so fantastical on your bicycle  
We can get a little more physical  
Baby, after all, it's only natural  
I feel it coming, coming, coming, oh  
I feel it running, running, running, oh  
Come on, let me ride your bicycle  
It's so fantastical on your bicycle..whoa!

You want to ride my bicycle  
You want to ride my bike

Trent got onto a bike as Ally jumped on the back as they rode of the stage, the girls followed behind dancing off with the others.

We all burst into applause, cheers, cat calls, and whistles. "Holy shit! that had to be the most provacative and yet sexiest performance..song i've ever seen." yelled Mike over the applause, I laughed nodding with him in agreement, did I like that Ally looked like that in public, hell no but she's a performer its not like that is her everyday apparel, so I brushed it off. The girls came up to us still in costume, seeing her up close made it ten times harder to not pounce on her in public, she came up to me smiling but with a guilty grin..."sooo what did ya think?" I sighed and quickly grabbed her pulling her up into my arms her legs wrapped around my waist, she squeaked as I held her tight, placing my hands under her ass to support her, "I am the luckiest man alive to call you mine, but I'm going to eventually get into a lot of fights trying to keep guys off of you." I said to her with a smirk, she smiled at me kissing me, "its only a costume." she said assuring me, "mmmhmm, and your more than welcome to wear it around me when ever you want...at my house or yours." I said winking, before placing her back down on her feet. She just laughed and pushed me away, "you wish Moon." she went to grab her drink, I looked over at Dez who nodded at me, "I'll be back gonna run to the restroom." "k!"...I smiled and quickly headed to the bathroom before taking a quick turn and heading back stage.

* * *

"I'll be back I'm gonna run to the restroom." Austin said

"k!" I smiled at him as he disappeared into the crowd.

_ "Well ladies and gents that about wraps up our night, we do have of course one last performance in store for you guys..."_

"Oh no! Dez where's Austin he's going to miss it!?" Dez shrugged his shoulders and went back to watching..."dammit! where is he?"

_"Here he is for you guys doing a special number for a special person, give it up for Austin Moon!"_

I whipped my head back to the stage in shock...the lights aimed down onto Austin and his dancers...

_I'll be your entertainer_  
_I'm puttin on a show_  
_I'm gonna levitate ya_  
_Leave ya_  
_Wa- Wa- Wantin more_  
_I see you fascinated_  
_I've got you hypnotized_  
_White gloves what you dream of_  
_A fantasy before your eyes_

_Step right up_  
_On the stage_  
_Free yourself from the cage_  
_Pick a card and guess it girl_  
_Heres a lesson girl_

_It's just an illusion_  
_1-2-3 I dissapear_  
_I'm coming right back so stay right here_  
_Ain't no second guessing girl_  
_I'm impressing girl _  
_But I'm just an illusion_

_Oh, uh, listen_

_I ain't no fake Houdini_  
_I'll put a spell on you_  
_I'm something like a genie_  
_Girl I'll make your wish come true_

_And now our time is running_  
_With every grain of sand_  
_So here's the grand finale_  
_Watch me do my sleight of hand_

_Step right up on the stage_  
_Free yourself from the cage_  
_Pick a card and guess it girl_  
_Here's a lesson girl_  
_But I'm just an illusion _**Austin walked towards the edge of the stage slowly making his way down the stair as he sang**  
_1-2-3... I disappear_  
_I'm coming right back, so stay right here_  
_Ain't no second guessing girl_  
_I'm impressing girl_  
_But I'm just an illusion_

**He made his way towards me..pulling me close**  
_Somewhere in a dream_  
_We'll meet again my baby_  
_And I promise that I won't disappear_  
_I'll be right here_  
_And I won't be won't be won't be_  
_Just an illusion (yeah, baby)_ **he kissed my hand before running back up on stage..**

_Step right up on the stage_  
_Free yourself from the cage_  
_Pick a card and guess it girl_  
_Here's a lesson girl_  
_But I'm just an illusion_  
_1-2-3... I disappear_  
_I'm coming right back, so stay right here_  
_Ain't no second guessing girl_  
_I'm impressing girl_  
_But I'm just an illusion _

_Step right up on the stage_  
_Free yourself from the cage_  
_Pick a card and guess it girl_  
_Here's a lesson girl_  
_But I'm just an illusion_  
_1-2-3... I disappear_  
_I'm coming right back, so stay right here_  
_Ain't no second guessing girl_  
_I'm impressing girl_  
_But I'm just an illusion...__**sparks exploded from the stage floor and he was gone**_

I started yelling and applauding with the others, I may of sounded more like a crazed fan but whatever. Austin suddenly appeared next to me as did a camera, we were up on the jumbo again, I laughed wrapping my arms around his neck placing a sweet kiss on his lips, I whispered in his ear, "that was amazing baby thank you!"

_"Give it up for Austin Moon, as well as all of our performers tonight! I would definitely say this was the ultimate Summer End Bash, I'm Jamie Gonzalez everyone, we'll see you all next year, have a good night!"_

**There it is you guys! review review review!**

**xoxo**

**Credit To:**

**Bruno Mars: Just the Way you are**

**Bruno Mars: Locked out of heaven**

**Little Mix: Wings**

**Ceelo Green: Only you**

**Sklar Grey ft eminem: Bicycle**


	17. 4:22

We walked out of the concert, waiting for Austins truck to be brought around, we all posed for pictures and signed autographs for fans. About twenty mintues later Austins truck was brought around, we said goodbye to Cass, Kira, Mike, and Ryder, giving one last wave to the crowd behind us, Austin helped me in and we drove out. "Well I would definately say that was a good night." Trish said yawning, "yea! Austin your performance was by far the best!" I said still excited from the whole thing, "I dunno Alls, that last performance with Trent got everyone going." he said raising an eyebrow, I giggled and rolled my eyes, "well I still loved yours the most." I scooted to the middle of the seat leaning on his shoulder as he drove. "By the way Alls, I kind of ran into someone tonight, I didn't want to tell you before your performances, because I didn't want you to get upset." I looked up at him confused, "Who?" I asked nervously, Dez and Trish had gone quiet in the backso I could tell they were listening in. "Jimmy." Austin said flatly looking down at me, my jaw dropped. "Ji...Jimmy was there tonight!?" I asked, well more like yelled, "yep! fricken asshole" Trish said from the backseat, "Trish you saw him too!? Did he see you?!" She shook her head quickly, "no he didn't I was with Austin getting drinks and pointed him out to Austin when he came up to the bar. Austin dealt with it really good Ally, you got yourself a real man here." She smiled patting Austin on the shoulder. We pulled up to a red light, I looked up at Austin, "well don't get me wrong Alls, I wanted to rip the guy in two now that I could officially put a face to the name and story, it took all that I had and then some to keep my cool." I smiled a little, "did you talk to him?" I asked quietly he nodded slowly, "I guess if you could say that, he's a fan of mine," he laughed a little,"he doesn't know about you and me, I didn't mention you, in fact I probably said a total of five words before I excused myself, I believe my words were 'my girl is about to come on' he gave me his sexy smirk. "really, smooth Moon real smooth." I said letting out a giggle. "Well you can definately bet he probably knows about you two now, especially with how much you guys were on the jumbo together and with Austins performance." Dez suddenly piped up from the back, I let out a relieved sigh, "well you know what whether he knows or not its none of his business what goes on in my life or mine and Austins relationship." Austin smiled at me placing a kiss on my forehead, "thats my girl."

We pulled up to my house, "you guys want to come in for a bit?" Trish let out another yawn, "sorry girlie, if I do I'm just gonna pass out and never leave." I laughed, "Alright girlie, Austin Dez?" "Sorry babe, Dez left his car at my house so I gotta get him back, buuutt I can always come back." he said smiling, "its okay its late, I'd probably be asleep by the time you get back." I said letting out a ywan myself, he snickered, "alrighty then, call you tomorrow?" I nodded with a smile, he pulled me in a hug placing a soft kiss only lips, "goodnight beautiful" "goodnight handsome."

I shut the door behind me locking it, I flipped off the lights as I headed upstairs, I glanced at the time, 2:30, "oye" I set my phone down on my nightstand and went to take a quick shower. I got out and changed into my black pajama shorts and sweatshirt, with the air conditioner on in the house, it made it perfect to sleep in. I jumped in bed pulling my fluffly comforter over me, I flipped off my light and drifted into a deep sleep...  
BAM! BAM! BAM!...I shot up in bed, my room was still pitch black, I turned to look at the clock, 4:22, "what the heck, was I dre.." BAM! BAM! I jumped at the sound again coming from downstairs, who was at my door. I grabbed my phone, there were no missed calls or message. Anyone would know to call her to make sure she was awake...Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong...my heart started pounding. I quickly got out of my bed creeping to the staris, BAM BAM! Ding Dong! Ding Dong!...I started shaking, I came a few steps down to where I could see the dorr, I could see shadows moving outside, I quickly pulled out my phone and scrolled to the first person that came to me...  
"mmm..hello?" a groggy voice came through the speaker  
"Austin!" I whispered my voice shaking  
"Ally!?" he was suddenly alert and awake, "Ally what time is it...holy crap its after...Ally whats wrong?!"  
"Austin I'm so sorry to call this late..." BAM BAM BAM! Ding Dong!  
"Ally you there? What was that?"  
"Austin someones at my house!" I whispered as loudly as I could into the phone.  
"I'm on my way baby, call 911"  
"okay" I hung up and dialed the police.

A few minutes later the banging had stopped, blue and red lights flashed through my front windows, I opened my front door as two officers walked up my walkway, "Ms Dawson, we didn't see anyone coming down the street, are you alone?" I nodded..."Ally!?" I looked behind the officers to see Austin running up the driveway in his plaid pajamas and tank. He embraced me in a hug, "are you okay?" I nodded again, "Mr. Moon." one of the officers nodded to him, turning back to me, "Ms Dawson it was probably just a group of kids pranking you." I froze and shot a look at him, "Ding-dong ditch is a prank, standing outside my door at 4am banging non-stop for 10-15 minutes is a little over the edge..dont you think!" I snapped at him irritated. The officer looked at me, "tell you what, we'll drive around the neighborhood a couple times, keep an eye out for anything suspicious ok?" I nodded, "fine." they both wished us a good night before getting into their cruiser and headed up the street. "Well that was a classic cherry to top off our awesome night." I said sarcastically as we turned to head inside, Austin pulled me close to his side kissing me on the forehead, "You sure your okay Alls?" he shut the door locking it behind us. I heaved a sigh, "yea, I'm just a little shooken up and pissed all at once." he gave a little laugh, "yea I'd definately be too, more pissed though, messing with my sleep is like messing with the devil." I looked at him wide-eyed, "aw Austin! I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have called you! I just was freaked, and you were the firt to come to mind and..." "Ally Ally! Babe.." he pulled my chin up to make eye contact with me," I'd stop anything for you especially when it comes to you being scared, uncomfortable, need help, need anything, whatever it may be, don't ever think you can call me...okay?" I smiled at him, looking deep into his deep brown eyes, my knees felt weak, "you promise?" "Absolutely, cross my heart." I leaned up to kiss him, "well in that case, I need you now," he looked down at me a little confused, "will you stay with me tonight?" I asked biting my lip, his smile grew across his face, wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me close to his chest, "I did say I was willing to come back didn't I?" he winked at me with a smirk, the pit of my stomach tied up in knots again. I couldn't take it anymore, wrapping my arms around his neck I pulled him down into a hard kiss, he immediately read my lips as I felt him pull me a deeper into the kiss. He backed me up against the wall in my hallway, his hand traced down my side to my thigh, hooking under my leg he heaved me up, my legs wrapped around his waist.

I pulled away gasping for air, Austin attacked my neck with kisses, I let out a moan, my fingers tangled themselves into his golden blonde hair as he continued tracing passionate kisses down my jaw line to my neck. I pulled his face back to mine, we looked into eachothers eyes I could see golden specks that danced around the marble brown in his, he pressed his lips against mine passionately, "we should definately take this somewhere more comfortable" I said in between kisses, he stopped pulling away to look at me, "are you sure?" I smiled before pulling him back into another deep kiss, "I've never felt more sure." He pulled us away from the way still holding my straddling position he walked us up the stairs still in mid make out session and into my bedroom kicking the door shut behind him.

**eeeks left you hanging you know what that means..next chapter is going to be a steamy one, I apologize if it takes me some time to write it I want to get it right...but in order for that to happen I need to get some reviews so I'm gonna ask for 7 reviews.**

**love you all**

**xoxo**


	18. A Night of Passion andLove?

Kicking the door shut behind us I sat Ally down on her feet, her lips attacked mine once again as her hands made their way down to the hem of my shirt, in a second it was up and over my head, she tossed it somewhere behind me, I pulled her close to my bare chest, cupping her face in my hands I began placing kisses on her lips as I walked her backwards towards her bed. Ally layed down on her back pulling me down with her, our lips met again every movement of them filled with more and more passion. She rolled herself on to of me, straddling me and in a quick move her sweatshirt was off. Tossing it to the side, she leaned down to continue our kiss, "that was suppose to be my job" I said smirking into the kiss, she laughed, "you can get the next piece," she smiled back against my lips. Rolling us back over I began placing light kisses down her neck, to her jaw, to her chest, tracing a trail of kisses down in between her breasts to her stomach, Ally moaned from above me as I did this, stroking her fingers through my hair, I came to the waistband of her shorts, looking up to her for permission, she bit her lip nodding in approval. Slowly kissing her from hip bone to hip bone I slid her shorts down her tan toned legs revealing her black and white little boy shorts, I looked up at her with a smirk, "you just continue to get sexier by the second." She let out a laugh, "I'm not the only one," her lips slighly parted letting out a sigh as her eyes skimmed down my bare upper body, a flame spread throughout my body as my eyes trailed over my girlfirends body laying before me, everything about her was mesmerizing. I returned my lips to hers, hooking my hand under her knee to pull her leg slightly apart from the other, my hand traced up and down her outer thigh and then slowly I began to caress her inner thigh, Ally's body began to shake as she moaned into our kiss, she lightly bit my lower lip...I hissed out a breath, "goddam baby that was hot" as my hand traced over the top of her panties causing her to suck in a breath, "mmmm Austin your driving me insane." I pulled away looking her deep into her dark brown eyes giving her a devilish grin, "so I take it your liking this?" she rolled her eyes,"I'm loving it and hating it" I let out a cocky laugh, "well in that case" I slowly moved back down her body, lightly I kissed along her inner thighs as her body gave another shudder, her fingers found themselves to my hair with a tighter lustful grip. I gripped the seam of her panties, slowly pulling them down, Ally curled her legs up to help get them off, I traced my fingers over her warm skin, slowly sliding one finger in and then another, she was tight warm and wet, Ally let out a loud moan as I slid my fingers in and out. She sat up wrapping her arms around me pulling me back down on top of her, flipping us over on her bed she straddled me, I could feel her lower warmth against my skin. Electricity and desire built up inside of me as Ally traced her fingers softly down my chest I let out a deep groan, she bit her lip again and smiled,"now its my turn."

With that she crawled off of me sliding down to her knees on the floor, pulling off my sweats and boxers down with her revealing my full arousement to her. Licking her lips with a smile her hand took hold of my member, slowly stroking it up and down. "mmm damn baby," slowly she put her lips to it as she licked me from base to tip before taking me all the way down. My head rolled back as my breathing quickened and got deeper and deeper with every repetitive stroke of her toungue. A few moments of heaven passes, she began to slow down and soon removed her from from my hard member, I leaned down pulling her up onto my lap, crashing my lips to hers as I quickly fumbled with the clasp of her bra, removing it and tossing it to the floor with the rest of our clothes. "I want you in every physical way possble Austin," she said against my lips, all I could do was nod my head in agreement because I didn't want to take my lips away from hers. I gently rolled us over, holding myself above her, I was ready, I looked at her, our eyes meeting both full of passionate lust and want, she smiled as she leaned over to her nightstand opening the drawer and pulling out a condom to hand to me. I raised an eyebrow to her, she laughed "what I need to be prepared when my boyfriend is over" she winked at me, I ripped open the packet rolling the condom over my penis, she smiled up at me wrapping her legs around my waist pulling me to her body, I brushed against her entrance as our bodies enclosed on each other, "now Austin, I want you now!" she breathed out deeply in my ear. With that approval I positioned myself at her entrance and slowly entered her, letting out a high moan Ally clawed at the bed sheets, "mmmm Austin!" our foreheads met as our bodies began to move wih one another slow at first and then faster and faster, our breathing accelerating and getting heavier with each thrust. Allys hands wrapped around my back her nails tracing down my back I grunted in pleasure dropping my head to her shoulder. Feeling her against me her walls tight around me, her warmth, her skin, her sceant, everything about this amazing women in my arms began to make me realize something very clear...

Ally rolled her body back on top of mine without releasing our connection, my hands rested on her hips as she began to rock her hips back and forth, my eyes rolled in the back of my head, our bodies moved in perfect rhythm, watching her body movement, her golden brown messy curls falling over her bare shoulders and breasts began to quicken my arousal, "baby I'm getting there." I said huskily, "me too!" she said in between breaths, as her body began to shake and she started to loose rhythm I flipped us back over as I began to go faster and harder, "baby dont stop! dont stop!" she screamed into the dark, "oh my g..say my name baby." Allys legs tightened around my waist pulling me deeper as her walls tightened around my member, "...Austin!" she screamed her back arching up into my body before her body slowly started to go limp as she climaxed, I let out a deep moan as I followed behind with my climax.

Slowly I pulled out as Ally let out another quiet moan and whimper, rolling off of her onto my back, I removed the condom tossing it into the waste basket next to the bed. We layed there both panting trying to even out our breathing patterns, Ally rolled over onto her side scooting close to me to lay her head across my chest, "that was amazing." I could hear the smile in her voice, a smile of my own spread across my face as my arm wrapped around her tracing small circles along her lower back. "Amazing is an understatement" I said back, she leaned up placing a kiss on my lips, "I'll be back, gonna go to the bathroom." I nodded lossening my hold on her, she slipped on her underwear before tiptoeing across the bedroom to her bathroom. I pulled on my boxers before pulling the comforter up over me, crossing my arms behind my head, Ally came back and crawled into her bed cuddling up next to my side, I wrapped my arm back around her returning to my tracing circles, kissing her on the forehead, "goodnight beautiful" I heard Ally hum a response before she was softly breathing in a peaceful sleep.

I smiled at the sound of her soft breathing closing my eyes, I'm falling in love with this girl.

**Okay everyone sorry it took a while, it was a pretty crazy St paddys weekend for us, but im home and was able to get this up...now I've never written out a romance scene so I really tried my hardest on this so please let me know what you think and if you have any advice or opinions on some details for the next romance scene..yes i said next...lol **

**And thank you to everyone for the last chapter we got 11 reviews and its amazing how many of you are enjoying this story it really means a lot to me I love you all and really appreciate every word you say so thank you thank you!**

**Lets aim for 15 reviews for the next chapter to go up!**

**xoxo**


	19. SleepOver

My eyes fluttered open, staring at my alarm clcok, 9:30, the sun was peeking through a slit in my curtains. I could feel breathing on the back of my neck and warm arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled to myself as this early mornings actions flooded my memory, that familiar knot started to form in my stomach as I reminiced, I shimmied my body around in Austins arms until I was facing him, he looked so perfect and peaceful as he slept, my heart skipped a beat as I watched him. I traced my finger down the bridge of his nose to his lips, his perfect kissable lips, "Austin" I whispered gently, he stirred a little but didn't open his eyes, I let out a small laugh, "baby wake-up" I placed a soft kiss to his lips, a smile formed on his face so I knew he was awake, he still didn't open his eyes but his arms tightened around me pulling me closer to his chest, nuzzling his head into my hair he moaned, "good morning beautiful," I smiled, "morning ctie, its 9:30" Austin groaned, "and why are we awake, we just fell asleep like 3 hours ago." I giggled as I propped myself up on my elbow, lightly I kissed his neck leaving goosebumps where I touched, "mmm, careful what you start babe." I smirked at his remark leaning to his ear, "why else would I be awake already?" Austins eyes popped open, he looked up at me, a smirk forming on his face, "really! Well in that case." Austin pulled me on top of him crashing his lips to mine, as our bodies tangled up in the sheets, everything around us but each other became a blurr...

I layed across Austins chest as he traced different shapes up and down my back every now and then twirling a strand of my hair in his fingers. I let out a small sigh, "You okay?" Austin asked as he dropped a strand of my air, "mmhmm, I'm just dreading getting up," Austin laughed, "well who said we have to, its Sunday we can be total bums today and just stay in bed annnd well you know..." he trailed off as he placed a kiss on my head. I giggled sitting myself up above him, "I don't think I have a round three in me babe." he smirked pulling me to his side, "we've got all day" I looked over him at the clock, 11:45, "hmmm we do have all day, how bout' weee, oh! go to the beach?!" Austing looked at me with a pout, "oh come on Austin we gotta get out and do at least one thing today." I said pouting back, "hmmm tell you what lets go out for a late lunch and this evening we'll go to the beach for sunset." he said with a proud smile, I smiled back at him, "I'm loving your romantic thinking." giving him a kiss on the lips before jumping off the bed pulling a sheet with me to wrap around my body, "where you going?" he asked a little disappointed, "shower, then I'm going to make you breakfast." I smiled chesily at him, he just laughed as he laid back with his arms behind his head, I walked to my bathroom door turning back to him "you coming?" I smirked at him biting my lip before dropping the sheet to the floor and disappearing into the bathroom.

I heard a thump as he jumped out of bed, I laughed to myself as I turned the warm water on and stepped in. Within seconds Austins arms found their way around me, as the water ran down our bodies Austin began placing kisses on my shoulder, shivers shot down my spine, my head fell back on his chest giving him room to work his way up my neck. My hands reached up and around his neck as I grabbed hold of the hair at the name of his neck, our breathing quickened, the knot in my stomach returned. "I want you so bad ally" Austin's voice was deep and husky against my neck, my knees shook beneath me, "..I..I want you.." I could baredly get it out my brain didn't want to function, "..Austin..."I managed to breath out, I could feel his arousement against me, Austin then spun me around o face him pushing me up against the shower wall his lips met mine once again, his hands caressed my whole body. He reached my breasts and started massaging them, I moaned into our kiss, breaking away to catch my breath Austin heaved me up my legs latching around his waist, i could feel his hard member pressing against my entrance, Austin locked his eyes with mine, my heart skipped another beat, he pressed me tighter against the wall steadying himself with his hands against the wall on both sides of me. I reached one hand around his neck and the other down grabbing hold of his throbbing self. Austins eyes shut tight dropping his head to my shoulder letting a deep growl escape his lips. Every muscle in his body was flexed and pulsing, it only turned me on more. I stroked him repeatedly before centering him at my entrance and pulling him into me, letting out a gasp as he went in. Austins head snapped up as he entered me, I wrapped both arms back around his neck as I rolled my hips against his, he reflected m movements as he caught my lips in his, "your so amazing Ally," he breathed against my lips. I smiled against his, "I don't ever want to loose this Austin" I gsped as he thrusted deepr, "sorry" he apologized immediately, "don't be, just please don't stop!" I felt him get harder at my words I moaned into his ear, he let out a gasp, "Oh god Ally..."my breathing deepened, "come on baby don't stop" I said loudly pulling away from his to lock eyes with his, he leaned in kissing me slowly and passionately our thrusts getting deeper and faster. Austin reached his peak first, we stood in the running water still holding our position. Austin slowly pulled out setting me down on my feet, I kept my hands wrapped around his neck pulling him down into another passionate kiss. "I don't think I'm ever going to get enough of you," I said pulling away from his lips, Austin let out a small laugh, "I'm fine with that," he had a cocky grin, I laughed playfully smacking him on the chest. We finished taking a shower and jumped out.

If we could have stayed in that shower all day I could die a happy man, having Ally in my arms, skin against skin, I could never get enough of her. Ally was becoming more and more a part of my life, a part of me.

We jumped out of the shower and went back into her room, all I had were my boxers and pajamas from earlier this morning, so I just changed back into them, "I'm going to have to go home before we go out later to change." I said to Ally as she walked into her closet. "Okay, do you want to just stop there on our way to lunch, I've still yet to see your place and you've been here what three times already?" she yelled from inside her closet, I walked over to the door laughing, "haha yea i guess its only fait" I said teasingly, my eyes widened, Ally walked out in a floor length green and white summer dress, "Wow, Alls you look beautiful" she smiled with a blush, "thanks, I'm just gonnna do my make up if you to head downstairs." I nodded and walked out of her room, I flopped down on the couch and flipped on the tv, surfing through the channels til' I came to 'Family Guy'..."sweet!" I sat back and kicked my feet up, a few minutes later I heard Ally come down the stairs, "how do pancakes sound?" I jumped up, making my way to the kitchen, "do I even need to answer that" I said raising my eyebrows," Ally laughed rolling her eyes as she pulled out all the ingredients, "want some help?" I asked resting my chin on her shoulder as she started mixing, "actually yea, if you'd like would you start the sausage?" "you got it!" I said giving her a quick kiss on the shoulder grabbing a skillet.

We ate breakfast and cleaned up, it was a little after 1:30, so we cuddled up on the couch to watch a movie, halfway through the movie there was a knock at the door, "ugh" Ally said as she got up from the couch, I heard her open the door..."Austin!" I heard her scream, I jumped up running to the door where she stood frozen with a piece of paper in her hand, "Alls? whats wrong?" I asked frantically turning her to face me, she looked at me with fear-filled eyes holding the paper up for me to take. I looked down my eyes going wide, I looked at the picture in my hand of Ally and me asleep in her bed from last night, it looked like it had been taken from outside her window, "turn it over" Ally said quietly , I did as she said...

_ "Have a nice sleepover?"_

Anger shot all through my body, I looked down at Ally, tears were beginning to stream down her face, I pulled her into a hug, "is this some kind of sick joke?!" she cried into my chest. "What does he want that he has to pull this shit?!" I pulled away to look down at her confused, "he? Alls do you know who did this?" I asked, she looked up at me scared, "Who else could it have been Austin, think about it first the ding dong ditching or whatever, and then just hours later they know you stayed here, it could only be Jimmy!" I froze the anger began to boil inside me,, "Austin?" she snapped her fingers in front of my face, I blinked looking around the frontyard, "c'mon lets go inside" I said shutting the door and locking it. Ally walked back to the couch face-palming into her hands, I sat down next to her lifting her chin to look at me, "Alls if...if it was Jimmy, this is the last time he' s going to pull anything like this, we'll go down to the police station see what they have to say." she nodded "k" she dropped her eyes, pulling her face back to mine, "I told you Alls, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you ever, and I meant it." She looked me deep in the eyes, her eyes still sparkling from her previous tears, smiling she pulled me down into a searing kiss, she fell back on the couch pulling me on top of her, soon we forgot about the movie, and the picture.


	20. Perfect

I zipped up my jacket as I shut my front door behing me and running out in the rain to my car. It was a cold October morning, an unlikely thing for Miami, but it was nice to have a little change, plus I always love to bundle up and be cozy. I pulled into the campus parking lot and saw Ausins car already there, with an empty spot next to it, "sweeettt" I said happily to myself. Thankfully the rain had subsided on my way here, I got out grabbing my bad from teh front sead and walked inside. A pair of arms suddenly snaked around my waist from behind me causing me to jump, "hey beautiful" a familiar handsome voice said in my ear, "Austin where'd you come from?" I asked startled looking behind him to see Dez walking up behind him. "Oh I was listening to music with Dez in his car and I saw you pull in" he said his smile dropping on his face when he saw my reaction, "you okay?" I nodded, "yea sorry you just scared me a little" I half heartedly smiled...  
_ It has been two months since the incident with unknown visitor or vistors at my house, and the delivery of the picture of me and Austin was left on my doorstep. We had gone down to the station later that day, but because there was no proof that it could of been Jimmy there wasn't much that they could do. They did take record of all that happened and then offered to do a drive by through my neighborhood each evening. Thankfully nothing has occurred since then, it didn't reach the public of what happened, and I havn't seen or heard from Jimmy, so we've been able to put it behind us...somewhat._

Austin pulled me into a hug placing a light kiss on my lips, "my bad, sorry babe" I kissed him back, "don't be, I'm just being weird" I semi laughed. We entwined our fingers with eachother as we continued walking, "Oh! so guess who were working with on a new song?" Austin piped up excitedly, "umm, you got me, who?" he smiled, "Trent" my eyes widened a little, "wow, really I thought you couldn't stand him?" I smirked raising an eyebrow, "True, we did, but he's not to bad, cocky hell yes, but not bad." I smiled, "well that's good so hows the song coming along?" I asked as we walked towards the music building...  
_School had started on a Tuesday so we learned the following week that Austin and I had our first class on Monday mornings together._  
"Its coming along good, but to make it great Dez thought of something genius!" His adorable toothy grin spread across his face like he was up to something,, "A-And what something is that?" I asked eyeing him suspiciously, "you!" Dez intervined, "me?!" I repeated back confused, "yes you! A female voice for the chorus part, it'll hit everyone dead on." Dez continued, Austin smiled along side him looking down at me excited. "Not just any female voice though Ally, your voice." Austin took over again, Dez nodded quickly in agreement. "Wow, umm thats awesome you guys really I'm honored that you want me to work with you, but uh are you sure?" I asked hesitant, "Ally, your voice, your talent, everything about you, its what we need for this, we'll be amazing." Austin said pulling me closer to him, I smiled, "It woulbe be pretty amazing, why not I'm in!" I said sharing their excitement, Austin swooped me up in a hug placing another kiss on my lips, "babe this is going to be amazing, you won't regret, our first song to work together." I smiled into his kiss before he sat me back down on my feet, Dez gave me a big hug, "yay Ally! We'll meet Wednesday at the studio." okay,um what time? Because I'll be there already at 11 recording." I said to them, Dez looked off in space thinking, "is 4 okay?" "Ya that should work." I smiled again, we said goodbye to Dez and headed into our class. "How's your song coming?" Austin asked throwing his arm around my shoulders as we took our seats, I smiled to myself, "it's just about done" Austin smiled at me, "so when can I hear it?"  
"soon" I said as our professor walked in.

* * *

**_*Wednesday Afternoon*_**  
"Alright Alls you ready to run through it again?" I jumped up setting my water down, "yep! ready!" placing my headphones over my ears, I smiled at Mark giving him a nod, the recording light lit up and I heard my music start...

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Been working all the week_  
_I ain't got no time to sleep_  
_I got plenty when I die_  
_Alright_

_The night has just begun_  
_Are you ready, here I come_  
_I'll be dancing till the morning light_

_I come alive when the sun goes down, sun goes down_  
_The city noise makes a beautiful sound, beautiful sound_  
_Lose all control going all in tonight, lose all control going all in tonight_

_So put your hands up, hands up_  
_You know you can't stop, can't stop_  
_So put your hands up, hands up_  
_Oh, oh, oh_

_Just put your hands up, hands up_  
_'Cause we can't get enough, get enough_  
_So put your hands up, hands up_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Now will you dance with me?_

_Oh, oh_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_We're gonna live it up_  
_Bring it on no matter what_  
_You know there's no way but up_  
_Right now_

_So put the needle on the record_  
_The world is looking better_  
_When we're spinning round_  
_And around, yeah_

_We come alive to the neon lights_  
_Turn the music up 'cause the feeling's alright_  
_Hold back the dawn, no we can't stop now_  
_Can't stop now, now, now, now, now, now_

_So put your hands up, hands up_  
_You know you can't stop, can't stop_  
_So put your hands up, hands up_  
_We can't stop_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh_

_We come alive when the sun goes down_  
_The city noise makes a beautiful sound_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Come on and dance with me!_

_Hands up, hands up_

_So put your hands up, hands up_  
_You know you can't stop, can't stop_  
_So put your hands up, hands up_  
_Oh, oh, oh_

_Just put your hands up, hands up_  
_'Cause we can't get enough, get enough_  
_So put your hands up, hands up_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Come on and dance with me!_

_Hands up_  
_Oh, oh, yeah_  
_Hands up_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

As the music ended I looked up, "Awesome Ally!" Mark sat there with a huge smile on his face and he wasn't alone. Austin, Dez, Ryder, Mike and hell even Trent were all in my studio clapping and smiling at me, Austin walked in, "babe that was awesome, great job" giving me a quick kiss, "hell ya, damn girl thats gonna be in all the clubs." Trent said through the intercom. I laughed "thanks guys, what time is it, today's flown by" Austin smiled sheepishly, "4:45" I arched my eyebrow, "what happened to 4, you rockstars and your fashionably late antics." I teased pushing Austin away, we walked into the recording room. "Well Alls since we ran our of time you want to work on the rest Friday." Mark asked, "yea that sounds good!" I answered as Jordan walked in, "Ah there you guys are, we need to hit it, hey Mark how you doin' man?" The two shook hands, "well hey while were all here, the MTV video music awards are next month, Ally your performing right?" Everyone looked at me, Austin a little surprised and confused, "way to put me in the hot seat Jordan." I laughed, "but yes I am how'd you already know?" Jordan and Mark both laughed, "we're your guys producers Alls, we know all this before anyone." I rolled my eyes, "well anyway the board wants Austin and trent to perform their song in the making, but what make it better is no one knows that your working with them Ally, so we want to keep it that way, the performance will blow everyone out of the theatre." Jordan said excitedly. We all smiled with him nodding in agreement. Ryder clapped his hands together, "alright guys annnd girl lets get to work" They all headed out down the hall to another studio room, I gathered my things, "alright Mark I'll see you Friday" "see ya hun" he said giving me a high five as Austin and I walked out. "How come you didn't tell me about your performance?" Austin asked a little hurt, I giggled at him, "baby I was going to tell you today, I literally just got the call last night." Austin smiled, "oh! well thats amazing Alls, you perfoming Hands Up?" I shook my head, "nope I've been working on something a little more personal." Austin raised a brow at me, "really? Thats great babe." I smiled up at him, "Just with everything thats happened in my past and well lately I needed something that I could get it all out so yea, plus it'll show everyone a new side of me, that I can do all genres and not just poppy dance music." Austin kissed my forehead, "your going to be amazing."

* * *

It was a week before Halloween, we had all been working hard on the song for the past two in a half weeks and we now had a little break and time to look for costumes for Jordans annual Halloween party he held at his house. Ally and I hadn't really had any alone time together the past few weeks, if we weren't at school, she'd be at the studio or we'd be working with the guys and Trent, this down time was very much needed. I was sprawled out across my bed, I pulled out my phone to text her...  
_hey baby, movie and take out tonight?_  
_ Oh my god, your a gift from above I swear, I'm so exhausted and hungry and that sounds amazing._  
I smiled at her response  
_ I'll take that as a yes then?_  
_ Absolutely, I'm just wrapping things up at the studio and I'll be over._  
_ Alrighty I can meet you at your place if you want_  
_ nuh-uh I want a sleep over at my mans, plus I'm thinking some jacuzzi time tonight ;)_  
I laughed  
_Alright see you soon_  
_ xoxo_

I jumped up and went to take a shower...30 minutes later there was a knock on my door, I ran downstairs opening the door to my gorgeous brunette I looked her up and down, it was another cold night, black clouds spread across the sky as a crisp cold wind blew, Ally wore her black knee high boots and a red pea coat that flowed down to her knees, her hair was longer and fell down in my favorite loose curls, she wore a black beanie with a grey flower on it. She stretched her arms up around my neck pulling me down into a deep kiss, "mmm I've been looking forward to a night like this I didn't know when we were going to get one." Pulling her inside to the warmth of my house, "well wonder no more tonight is our night." I said smiling down at her, she smiled, "I'm starving lets eat!"

After we were done eating I ran outside to turn on the jacuzzi, while it heated up we watched an episode of 'Big Bang Theory', once it was over Ally got up and went and grabbed two towels, "ready?" she asked, "well lemme go change into my trunks," she giggled at me, "who said anything about swimsuits.." she bit her lip as she slipped out of her form fitting grey sweater dress standing there in her lace bra and panties she wrapped a towel around herself and disappeared through the kitchen out the back door. I stood there dumbfounded then snapped myself out of it and hurried after her grabbing my towel. I walked out to the pool Allys bra and panties were in a small pile on one of the lounge chairs I looked over to the jacuzzi, she was already in it with the water level coming right up to her breast cleaveage. I quickly stipped down and stepped into the hot steamy water, pulling her close to me I flipped off the pool lights, the sky had cleared up so the stars were bright against the clear night sky, nothing could make this night better except...

"Ally?" I asked, "hmmm" she answered cuddled up onto my shoulder, I took a deep breathe, "I need to tell you something..important." She leaned up looking up at me in the eyes hers reflected the stars above us. "Okay Austin, what is it?" I took another deep breath, "Ally, I love you, I'm in love with you, I think I fell in love with you months ago, but saying it then probably wouldn't of brought us to where we are now." She looked me deep in the eyes not saying a word, my heart was pounding out of my chest, a smile spread across her face she pulled herself into my lap straddling me, she leaned down into a deep kiss, against my lips she said, "I love you." I let out a deep sigh against her lips pulling her in deepening our kiss, I pulled her in against my body as our kiss became passionate and steamy...it made the night go from better to perfect with just those three small words.

**Alright gang! you know the drill...tell me what you think sorry it took a few days I've been having a small dose of writers block, but I think it came to me for this chapter, theres some drama in the making so hope it flows out right cuz what I have in my head im hoping will come out perfect in writing...**

**lets go for 12 reviews on this chapter...voice your opinions guys!**

**xoxo**

**Credit to:**

**September: Hands Up**


	21. Halloween

"C'mon Alls the guys are going to be here any minute!" yelled Cassidy from downstairs. It was Halloween night and the night of Jordans Halloween party, this year he decided to do a masquearade ball. The girls and I decided to go as a group them rather than match with the guys, so we did something a little different, we each were going as a type of bird. I fixed the rhinestones and glitter pain around my eyes that Trish used to design my mask than me actually wear an itchy mask, I slipped on my bright purple pumps and headed downstairs.

Cassidy and Trish were sitting at the island in my kitchen making drinks, Cass was dressed as a swan, she wore a slim fitting white dress that came to her mid thing, she wore garter connectors to her white thigh highs and white pumps, she had on a white feathered mask with silver glitter specks throughout it. Trish was dressed as a raven wearing a black corset strapless dress, black feathered wings, knee high boots and a black glitter painted on mask. "Oh my god girls you look amazing!" I said walking into the kitchen, "look whose talking!" said Kira coming out of the downstairs bathroom. Kira was going as a parrot and I loved her costumer, she wore a strapless dress, with a petticoat underneath to make it flare out, it had layers of bright greens, oranges, yellows, and reds. She wore similar wings to Trish's only hers contained the same vibrant colors, she wore a bright yellow rhinestone mask over her smokey done eyes and red heels. "Kira you look gorgeous" she grinned brightly, "thank you love, Austin is going to have a melt down when he sees you." I laughed, "what are they going as anyway, Mike wouldn't tell me!" Cass asked, I started cracking up, "oh you guys are going to die when you see them, they are coming as the teenage mutant ninja turtles!" Trish about spit out her drink while Kira, Cass, and I all started laughing. "oh my god I can't wait to see this," said Trish, just then the door bell rang, we all stopped then started laughing again even harder, "just in time" I said trying to catch my breath as I walked to the dorr opening it to four shirtless, very green, fit guys. My eyes widened as I looked them all from top to bottom, Austin stood in front of them with his toothy grin, they all wore black jeans, no shirts, instead they had painted their upper bodies and faces green, shadowing out their very defined abs and muscles. Austin wore a purple bandana as Leonardo over his gorgeous brown eyes maiking them stand out even more. Ryder wore the blue as Donatello, Mike in red as Raphael, and of course Dez as Michaelangelo in orange, they each had a big turtle shell strapped to their backs like a backpack. "Oh my god you guys!" The girls came running up behind me, "Ah! I love it!" Cass squealed as she walked up to Mike giving him a kiss, "you guys look awesome" I squealed excitedly too. All their faces dropped taking the four of us girls in from top to bottom, "holy shit we're going to be the luckiest guys at the party tonight." Piped up Mike as he layed another kiss on Cass, we all laughed, "come on in guys were just making some drinks." I said moving to the side to let them in as the girls led the way to the kitchen. As I went to go follow a pair of green arms pulled me down the side hallway leading to my laundry room. Austin pressed me against the wall, "you are definately coming home with me tonight right?" as he placed kisses up and down my neck. I let out a small moan before slowly pushing him away, "mmmm I dunno Moon, you'll just have o wait and see," he growled against my neck sending chills all throughout my body, "baby you look so beautiful and sexy," he said pulling away, I blushed, "thanks Leo" I said teasingly. "C'mon you two lovebirds the limo is going to be here soon." Trish yelled from the kitchen.

* * *

The four of us walked up to allys door, I rang the doorbell we could hear the girls laughing from inside, Ally opened the door once again sending me on a spiral. She and the girls had decided to do their own thing for costumes leaving us guys' imaginations to explode with ideas for our own costumes. They decided to do different species of birds and my girl Ally was the peacock. She stood before me in a strapless corset short dress that flared out on the bottom half coming barely above her midthigh, it was covered in green, blue, and purple peacock feathers, she wore fishnect stockings, black ruffled bloomers, and purple heels, her hair was in a messy side bun with loose curls framing her face, peacock feathers stuck out of her bun, and she wore peacock feather earrings. Her mask was painted on fading from black to purple to blue to green shimmer paint framed with rhinestones, she looked amazing, breathtaking, there wasn't a word to describe her beauty.  
"..you look so sexy and beautiful" I said pulling away from her, Ally blushed, "thanks Leo" she teased. "C'mon you two lovebirds teh limo is going to be here soon." Trish yelled from the kitchen. Ally laughed rolling her eyes, "c'mon my lover-boy" pulling me back down the hall to the kitchen. Cassidy was pouring drinks, "just in time you two, eight grasshoppers to start off the night." she said happily as she passed out our neon green drinks. We all had a few drinks and talked, "so where's Splinter?" Trish asked laughing looking at the four of us, we all started laughing. "Jordan!" Mike said in between laughs, "we actually were able to talk him into it!" "Wow!" Ally said, "now I really can't wait to get there." We all laughed again, the doorbell rang, Ally walked down the hall to her front door.."Thank You!" I heard her say a couple seconds later she re-entered the kitchem, "alright guys, limos here!"

* * *

The limo pulled up to Jordans house, it was huge and gorgeous, the whole way up the grand entrance road to his house was covered and trimmed from tree to tree in cob webs, strobe lights and black lights. Austin helped me out of the limo as camera flashed, the girls and I posed together for photos, while the guys took some funny karate posing pictures. Austin came over grabbing my hand taking one last picture together before walking into the house. Jusint Biebers, 'As long as you love me' was bassing through the speakers, people were everywhere, Jordans house was decorated from top to bottom for Halloween; candleabras were on every table, spider webs hung from the ceilings and chandeliers, red and purple lights reflected up the side of the walls giving it the perfect dark halloween feel. The waiters and waitresses were all dressed as vampires in tuxedos and french maid costumes. The bar was lit up a lime green with fog pouring off the counter and sides. "Damn Jordan really went all out this year!" Austin yelled over the music, we all nodded smiling in agreement as we continued to take in all the details. We walked out the back doors to where the DJ was set up on stage and a clear dance floor was built over Jordans pool that was lit up red, purple, and blue...

"_Alright everybody! Happy Halloween, lets get this party really started, this one usually gets a lot of people out on the floor, especially the ladies, so lets see here we go!"_  
'Cupid Shuffle' came on, "Oh my god!" screamed Kira and Cass making the guys jump, "Alls come one!" I laughed, "we'll be back!" Austin started laughing at me as the girls pulled me onto the dance floor, the guys followed us to the edge of the dance floor to watch..  
_"Alright! Alright! Now thats what I'm talking about lets give it up for Ally Marie, Kira, Cassidy, and Trish for leading that the way it should be done! Good job ladies!_"  
Everyone started cheering and applauding as we walked off the dance floor towards the guys. "Nice ladies" said Ryder, "you guys have never heard that before?" Cass asked shocked, "nope, the 'Cha Cha Slide' yes, but not that one" answered Austin, "really? Wow, I love that one so much better than the cha cha," I said as Austin handed me a drink, "thanks babe" I smiled up at him.  
The night continued on we all danced majority of the night drinking in between. It was probably the best Halloween I'd had in years, Austin and I even battled it out on the dance floor, that was fun, all I had to do to win was pop that lock and drop it right on him and he melted, he couldn't keep his hands off me any lover, I laughed as I kissed him and we continued dancing together.  
_"YeaYa! How we doin out there?!"_  
We all started cheering.  
_"Thats what I like to hear, well lets give it up for Jordan for putting this off the chain party on for us tonight, dude you really went all out."_  
The DJ said gesturing to Jordan, dressed up as none other than the rat Splinter, sitting at the bar, we all cheered for him.  
_"Now i'd like to see if we can get a certain group up here to perfor for us tonight, for two reasons, one being that there music is the shit! And two well their costumers are without a doubt the best of the night, well besides thier girfriends."_  
I laughed looking up at Austin, "oh you totally know he is talking about you guys." I said excitedly.  
_"So lets see if we can get them up here, lets give it up for Leonardo, Donatello, Michaelangelo, and Raphael, or as you know them, Austin, Dez, Ryder, and Michael!"_  
We all started rooting and cheering for them to go up, Austin rolled his eyes laughing giving me a quick kiss and heading up to the stage...

* * *

We jumped on stage I gathered the guys around in a huddle, "Alright guys I think we should give them something they would never expect from all o fus." I said as the crowd cheered behind us, Ryder and Mike both started smiling understanding exactly what I meant, it took Dez an extra minute before he caught on, his face lighting up, "Oh! your talking about 'Boyfriend'!" I laughed nodding my head, "yea man" he smiled proudly, "lets do it!" he said, we turned to the audience. "Watsup everyone!" I yelled out to the crowd, "Alright so we're going to do a cover song for you tonight, that we think many of you will enjoy, the ladies in particulat" as i made eye contact with Ally winking at her, "this is for you" we turned our backs on the audience as the lights all went dark...

the first beat hit...the girls erupted  
A spotlight hit on each of us one at a time with each beat...  
The lights all lit up...I began singing

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go_  
_I can take you places you ain't never been before_  
_Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know_  
_I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow_  
_Swag, swag, swag, on you- _**We all slid back and forth on the stage in syncronization**  
_Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue_  
_I don't know about me but I know about you_  
_So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag_

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
_I'd like to be everything you want_  
_Hey girl, let me talk to you_

_[Chorus]_  
_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_- **The four of us began dancing in choregraphed rhythm, the crowd roared, the girls screamed!**  
_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone_  
_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_  
_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

_[Verse 2]_ **I walked down onto the dance floor towards Ally**  
_Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't_  
_I could be your Buzz Lightyear, fly across the globe- _**I danced around Ally, singing closely in her ear.**  
_I don't ever wanna fight yeah, you already know_  
_Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow_  
_Burr_  
_Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend_  
_You could be my girlfriend until the w-w-world ends_  
_Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and_  
_Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirlwind_  
_Swaggie_

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
_I'd like to be everything you want_  
_Hey girl, let me talk to you_

_[Chorus]_  
_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_  
_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone_  
_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_  
_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

_[Bridge]_  
_So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl- _**I grabbed hold of her hand as I sang slowly to her**  
_Spend a week with your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend_  
_If I was your man (If I was your man), I'd never leave you girl- _**I pulled her up on stage**  
_I just want to love and treat you right_

_[Chorus]- _**Ally started dancing with me as the guys pulled Kira, Cass and Trish up too.**  
_If I was your boyfriend (boyfriend), never let you go_  
_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone (never be alone)_  
_I can be a gentleman (gentleman), anything you want_  
_If I was your boyfriend (boyfriend), I'd never let you go, never let you go_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na_  
_Yeah girl_  
_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_  
_If I was your boyfriend_  
_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_  
_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_  
_If I was your boyfriend_

The crowd went crazy, whistling and cheering, erupting into applause, Ally jumped into a hug laughing, "you guys were unbelievable that was so awesome!" she said. "Ive never see you four move like that!" squealed Cassidy. "right its like the next generation of N'Sync" laughed Kira, we all joined in.  
"Lets go get a drink I'm dying" Ally said, we all agreed and headed to the bar.

* * *

I took a seat on one of the stools at the bars, the girls each took one next to me, Austin and Ryder went to the bathroom, Mike Dez Kira and Cass were talking, "I still can't believe he told you he loved you!" said Trish, I smiled, "I know! I get butterflies just thinking about it, hell I get butterflies just thinking of him." we both laughed, "so what are you going to get?" I asked her, "umm i dunno maybe a ..."

"Excuse me Ms Dawson, gentlemen down at the end wanted me to give you this." the bartender handed me a blood red drink, "oh wow, umm what is it." the bartender looked a little uneasy, "its not one of ours he kinda just told me a bunch of things on making it and then named it himself." I gave her a confusing look, "umm okay and what is it called" she looked at me nervously, "he called it redrum, don't tell him I said this but I wouldn't drink it ms dawson he's creepy." Trish looked at me wide eyed, I sat there holding the drink, "um-umm what guy was it again" I said trying to force a smile, she pointed down the bar, both me and Trish leaned over to see a guy dressed in a skeleton costume with a skeleton mask so we couldn't see his face at all, they were just staring at us, they raised their glass.

We quickly leaned back as Austin came up behind me placing his hands on the bar on either side of me, Trish looked at me uneasily, "hey what did you order babe?" Austin asked, "umm uh actually I didn't order this someone sent it to me." I realized my hands were shaking as I still held the drink, "Alls? babe whats wrong?" he spun my stool around to face him, placing his hands on my hips, "Austin that guy at the end of the bar, he-he told the bartender to make this whatever it is and told her to call it a redrum." Austins hands gripped at my hips as his jaw locked, "where is he?" Trish gestured down at the other end of the bar, "I don't see anyone" Austin said, I quickly spun my seat back around leaning over to see, no one was there. "He was just there!" said Trish raising her voice, "he or they or whoever was dressed as a skeleton, wore a full on head mask couldn't see any of their facial features." Austin wrapped his arm around the front of my body pulling me down from the stool, "sounds like there may have been an uninvited guest." said Dez, Kira, Cass, Mike and Ryder were all listening in by now. Austin pulled me closer to his body, "come on Austin, keep it cool." Ryder said putting a hand on Austins shoulder, "no need to make a scene, whoever it was obviously left so lets get out of here get the girls home." he continued. Austin was scanning the whole yard, I cupped my hands around his face pulling him down to look at me, "please Austin, lets just go home its late anyways." His eyes were fierce and dark, he leaned down kissing me on the forehead he nodded, still holding me close, we all walked into the house to say goodbye to Jordan before heading back out to the waiting limo.

**Props To:**

**justin biebers: boyfriend**

**So what do you guys think! I think this was one of my favorite chapters so far to write, just picturing the girls costumes, I actually saw one for the peacock costume this year it was so beautiful and I like it being kind of allys thing with how she wore the backless peacock top in the beginning of the story at the club when she met Austin... :)**

**the teenage mutant ninja turtle costumes u can actually get at Hot Topic I've been dying to get a group of my girlfriends to do female versions of them one year for halloween would be so fun...ne who**

**you guys all know how this goes...i didn't get my 12 reviews.. :( so lets try again for this chapter if you guys want the continuance of Halloween night...get those review caps on and give me some love!**

**xoxo**


	22. An Unexpected Visitor

The ride back to my house was quiet, Austin and I were sitting in the corner of the limo, "you okay" he asked quietly, his arm was draped over my shoulders holding me close. I nodded, looking up at him, his eyes were still dark, looking deep into mine, "I should probably be the one asking you that question though," I said with a small smile, Austin closed his eyes leaning his forehead to mine, "I'm just trying to keep my composure Alls." My hand caressed his cheek as I lifted my lips to his, "I'm okay Austin, nothing happened, it was creepy, but nothing happened." Austins jaw clenched, "it just makes me wonder, would he have doen that if I was right there with you.." "Austin Matthews, dont you dare start the whole 'what if I was there' the guy was a creep, thats it"..."maybe he was watching you, you know waiting for Austin to leave your side to make the move." Dez said from the other end of the limo, Trish punched him in the arm, Austin pulled me closer, "really Dez!?" she said, "Ow! what I'm not trying to make it a joke or anything but like Austin said what if he was there would the guy have done it he obviously waited, and come on think about it, Ally gets harassed at her home in the middle of the night, the two of you get spied on or watched and get left the proof the next day, and now this, I'm just going to state the obvious because Ally deserves to hear it, someones following you Alls, or stalking you whatever you want to call it. The police may not see it or don't think there's enough proof, but isn't it weird that this all started happening shortly after you got home?" The limo was dead silent again, we all stared at Dez in complete shock.

"Right, well tomorro I'll go down to the station." I said breaking the silence, "I'm going with you," Austin said, "uh Austin man we got rehearsal tomorrow." Mike said sheepishly, "no don't worry I'll be fine, babe you go to practice, I'll let you know what happens" I smiled, "I'll go with you Alls," Trish said, I nodded in appreciation to her, "see Trish will go." Austin gave me a half-hearted smile. The limo pulled up to my house, we all got out and said our goodbyes to everyone, Austin and I walked up to my doorstep, "you just want to grab a few things?" I paused on my doorstep turning to look at him, "babe I think I'll just stay home tonight." His eyes furrowed, "Ally I don't want you to be alone tonight," he objected, I let out a laugh, "Austin I'm fine, I'll be fine just being alone and sleeping in my own bed is something I think I need right now." He heaved a deep sigh of defeat, "you promise you'll call me if you need anything?" I gave him a salute, "yes sir" he let out a quiet laugh, "see! there's the smile I needed to see." I said wrapping my arms up around his neck, he mimicked my moves wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me close to his chest, he leaned down softly kissing me, I leaned up on my tiptoes deepening our kiss. I finally pulle away slowly, "I love you" I whispered, he smiled down at me, "and I love you," he leaned down for another kiss, I kissed him back, "I'll call you tomorro" I said releasing my hold around his neck turning to unlock my front door. "Can you do me a favor at least?" he asked serious again but quiet, "whats that?" a smile formed at the corner of his mouth, "let me come in and make sure everything is clear and locked, it'll keep me some what sane tonight and keep me from calling you every 30 minutes." I laughed as I grabbed his hand pulling him inside.

About thirty minutes later Austin came back downstairs, "all good upstairs too." I smiled, "thanks babe, like I told you before I'll be okay, now get your butt home, you need to get some rest, you got work tomorro." he laughed, "alright alright, I'll text you when I get home." I walked him to the door, "thanks, I might be in the shower so don't freak if I don't reply back immediately, but I will." I gave him another deep kiss before shutting the door and locking it. I turned around taking a deep breathe, I turned off all the lights in the living room and kitchen as I headed upstairs.  
I jumped in the shower, turning the knob as hot as my skin could stand, I washed all the make-up and paint off my face, shampooed my hair and then just stood under the running water for a few minutes letting everything that has happened these past few months soak in. I turned off the water and stepped out wrapping a towel around myself, I could hear a dog barking outside and a car alarm off in the distance, "ugh get a hold of yourself Ally." I said aloud to myself, I walked into my bedroom, grabbing my phone off my dresser there was a message from Austin from 15 minutes ago:  
_I'm home, wish you'd come with me, I love you._  
I smiled at his text and replied,  
_Just got out of the shower, I love you too, I just needed a nigh to myself to let everything set in. Sweet Dreams xoxo_  
I set my phone back down, changing into a pair of shorts and one of Austins sweatshirts, throwing my hair up in a messy bun I climbed into bed, I looked at the time, 3:35, laying my head back I drifted into a much need deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning around 11:30, I rolled out of bed stretching and picking up my phone, I had a message from Austin and Trish...  
_Hey girlie, I'll be at your place around 12..love ya!_  
I looked at the time then scrolled to Austins message  
_Good morning beautiful, we're headed to the studio be there til about 4, call when you can, I love you_  
I replied back  
_Morning, just got up, I'll call you when I leave the police station, xoxo_  
I got dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a white sweater brushing out my hair and putting it into a side braid, I applied some blush and mascara, heading downstairs as the doorbell rang. I walked down the hall looking through the side window to see Trish waiting, I unlocked and opened the door, "hey girlie" I greeted her as she scurried in from the cold, "woo! he mammas, where's Austin?" she asked, "oh he left last night," she looked at me a little shocked, "really alls, I'm surprised he didn't leave kicking and screaming or left at all." I laughed, "I told him I needed some alone time, just with everything that has happened these past few months since I came home. I mean thinking about it Dez did make a valid point last night." She rolled her eyes, then looking at me a little worried, "I know, its just scary to think about, I mean what if someone wants to hurt you Alls?" I looked at her sympathetically, "well I mean if someone does want to hurt me their going to get one hell of a fight out of it." I said laughing, Trish still had a nervous look, "c'mon Trish we need to be as positive as possible with all of this, and please what ever you do, do not put the idea of someone hurting me into Austins head, I don't know whats going on in his head about all of this and that's the last thing he needs to hear. We both have our careers and school to focus on, okay?" I said reassuringly to her, she smiled, "okay, well lets get going and get this police crap out of the way so we can enjoy our Sunday girls day." I grabbed my phone and keys locking the door behind me, "thata girl!" as we walked out to my car.

**_...30 minutes later at the police station..._**

"I understand why you'd be a little uneasy and nervous Ms. Dawson with the past few things that have occurred to you, but if you want me to be honest with you, last night was Halloween you guys were at a party it sounds to me like a guy saw a pretty girl, sent a drink her way and when the boyfriend showed up he quickly dipped out so that there'd be no problems."  
Trish and I sat in an office of one of the officers that had come to my house the night of my unknown visitors. "what about the name of the drink, I mean come on redrum really?!" Trish said sarcastically, "well like I said Ms. De La Rosa, it was Halloween maybe he was trying to be clever, trust me ladies millions of pranks went down last night, from theft, to harassment, to little things as egging, t-peeing and so on and so on, yours just sounds like an eye candy crush for the night."  
I nodded understanding, "well what about Jimmy, has there been any word on him?" I asked, "actually now that you speak of him yes? Jimmy Sanders checked out for an alibi last night he was arrested for a DUI and brought in here around 10, so theres no way it could have been him, honestly Ms. Dawson it was probably just some random guy who eyed you from across the bar thats all." I nodded again, "now what I will tell you is that we are still keeping an eye on your neighborhood due to the fact that there was peeping tom outside your home and took that photo of you and Mr Moon," both Trish and I glanced at eachother, "you ladies go and enjoy the rest of your fay, and here's my card I want you to contact me if you ever have any questions and obviously if anything else occurs." I smiled nodding, "okay thank you officer" taking the card from him, Trish and I got up and left the station, I took out my phone to call Austin, it rang once and then went to voicemail, "hmmm that was weird," "what?" Trish asked, I looked up at her a little confused, "uh I think Austin just cleared my call." Trish shared the same confused look as me, "maybe he was on a call or trying to call you, try again." I his number again..._"Sup you've reached Austins cell, you know what to do"...__**Beeeep**_

"What the hell, now its off." I said a little irritated, "well then lets just go to the studio, he wouldn't turn his phone off knowing you were going to call him with info from the police." Trish said tightening her coat around her body, I nodded to her in agreement, "alright." We pulled up to AGB Studios all the guys cars were there, we walked through the glass double doors, "hey Alls I was just about to call you, hey Trish." said Mark coming down the hall, "hey!" we both said in unison, "whats up?" I asked, "Well I've got some amazing news for you! My dear Ally Marie, you have been nominated for best new breakthrough artist of the year! Annnnd best female vocalist!" My eyes lit up as Trish started jumping up and down, "oh my god Mark that is incredible, oh my god!" I screamed giving him a big hug, then turning to hug Trish we both squealed with excitement. Mark laughed, "alright Alls, well I'm glad I got to tell you in person, now I gotta get to a meeting so I will see you later this week." Mark said as he headed towards the door to leave. Trish and I smiled and waved goodbye to him, "okay now you've got even better news to tell Austin!" Trish said still sqealing with excitement, I laughed, "I know come on!" We headed down the hall to their studio room, we opened the door slowly, the guys were in the middle of a song, Jordan spun around in his chair, his eyes widening a little for a second before it quickly turned to a smile and he waved us in. We walked inside and took a seat next to Jordan, "they sound great." I said to Jordan, he nodded smiling, "uh hey Alls, whose that?" Trish asked gesturing to a girl sitting on the couch in the studio, she had long blondish brown hair, green eyes, she wore black leggings a red sweater dress and uggs. She smiled tapping her feet to the beat of the music as she watched the guys, well more like watched Austin sing, "no idea," I nudged Jordan, "who's the girl?" he let out a nervous laugh, "that would be Brooke." I looked at him a little confused, "Brooke as in his ex-girlfriend Brooke?" His smiled dropped and he went serious, he nodded not meeting my eye, "yep"

Trish shot a look at me, "say what? what is she doing here?" Jordan let out another laugh, "you got me, she just showed up shortly after the guys got here this morning, you know Austin he won't be rude, he tried telling her that they had a lot of work to do and she invited herself to stay and watch." My nerves started to boil, as the guys song came to an end, Brooke jumped up clapping and leaped into a hug in Austins arms placing a kiss on his cheek, "oh hell no!" yelled Trish making Jordan jump, I laughed, "don't worry, lets see what he has to say, Jordan may I?" Jordan smiled, "this is gonna be good, please" he gestured to the intercom button, I laughed as I pressed the talk button, Brooke kept her hand on Austins arm, "great job guys!" They all spun around at the sound of my voice, Dez's mouth dropped, Mike and Ryder both started laughing, Austins eyes went wide before his expression turned into a smile, Brooke just looked both confused and annoyed. I smiled sweetly and waved at them through the window, taking my hand off the talk button. "Well so far so good," Trish said, Jordan laughed, the guys made their way into the recording room, "what are you going to do?" Jordan whispered to me, "give him a chance to explain." I whispered back, Ryder was the first into the room, "hey girls!" giving Jordan a high five and each of us a hug, whispering in my ear, "warning bitch alert, your awesome." I laughed at him as Austin, Dez, Mike, and Brooke came in. Dez walked over to Trish giving her a kiss hello, Austin came up to me giving me a kiss then sitting down in my seat next to Jordan pulling me down onto his lap, good move I thought to myself, "that sounded great, how many do you guys have down now?" I asked casually making conversation, giving Trish a quick glance for her to ask, "that would be the 6th out of 12 for this album" answered Ryder taking a swig of his monster, Trish looked over at Brooke, "rude much guys whose this?" she asked smiling at Brooke who couldn't take her eyes off me and Austin. "Oh yea! girls this is Brooke, Brooke this is Trish, Dez's girlfriend and this is my girlfriend Ally." Austin answered pulling me tighter when he introduced me, I smiled at her, "nice to meet you Brooke," she smiled at me coyly, "yea you too, I didn't know you had a girlfriend Austin" before either of us could respond, Trish chimed in, "really?! then you must not watch tv, or listen to the radio, or hell read magazines, these two are always mentioned in some way, they've only been dating for the past 3 months." We all laughed a little, Austin placing a kiss on my cheek, Brooke gave a half-hearted laugh. "hey I thought you were going to call me after you left the station?" Austin asked me changing the subject, This was my chance to get him alone to talk, "oh yea can I talk to you about that outside?" I smiled getting up from his lap, "ya sure, be right back guys." I grabbed his hand as we walked out of the studio.

I pulled him into another studio, turning to face him, my expression serious. Austins face dropped, "I swear I didn't know she was coming she literally just showed up." I nodded, "I know Austin, Jordan told me, but what has me wondering is why you cleared my call and then turned your phone off, you knew I'd be calling you with everything, and then I come here to find none other than your ex girlfriend sitting in on your practice, not exactly the best feeling Austin." Austin looked confused, "babe I didn't clear your calls I never even heard my phone it was on the...couch." His expression changed.."brooke" he said, "really? you think she cleared my calls?" he sighed, "well it sure as hell wasn't me Alls, I'd never do that even if I was mad at you, I'm not 16." I laughed, "well someone obviously is." I said sarcastically referring to Brooke, he laughed, "we'll deal with that when we get back in, now tell me what did the police say?"  
"Well they don't think its anything to worry about, just some guy who saw me as his eye candy and when he realized I had a boyfriend he took off. It couldn't have been Jimmy because he was arrested last night and brought in around 10, sooo yea it all makes sense when you think about it, now they are still keeping an eye out for whoever took the picture of you and me." Austin nodded pulling me into a hug, "your sure everything is okay?" I nodded ,"yes! better actually because guess what else I found out today?" He looked down at me, "whats that?" I gave him a huge grin, "your girlfriend has been nominated for best breakthrough artist and best female vocalist for the MTV awards!" Austins eyes grew huge as a smile spread across his face, swooping me up in a giant bear hug and swinging me around, "Ally, baby that is amazing!" I planted a sweet kiss on his lips, he sat me down his lips not leaving mine as he backed me against the door deepening the kiss, I laughed into our kiss pulling away and putting my finger to his lips, "we'll celebrate tonight, now lets get back in there I want to tell the guys." Austin let out a small groan before wrapping his arms around my waist as we walked back down to the studio room. We opened the door...  
"How could you not know that it was Austins girlfriend calling him, its only a picture of the two of them kissing that pops up when she calls..duh" said Dez rolling his eyes at something Brooke had just said, "whats going on?" Austin asked as we re-entered the recording room. "I was telling the guys how we tried calling you earlier and your friend here tells us she ignored the calls and turned your phone off for you, I'm sorry but where do you get off taking someones phone and ignoring incoming calls that you don't even know who they are coming from." Trish said glaring at Brooke taking a step towards her, I unwrapped Austin from around me as I stepped in front of Trish, "is that true Brooke?" Austin asked walking up to her, "well yea, I mean you guys were practicing I didn't know it was your girlfriend, besides shouldn't she know you were practicing she shouldn't be calling during." My eyes went wide as my nerves began to boil again, but Austin beat me to it, "whoa! she's my girlfriend and she can call whenever she wants she knew we were at practice but not that its any of your business there was good reason behind her phone call, Brooke I seriously still don't know why your here and I tried to be polite and civil earlier but you didn't get the picture, now you've insulted and disrespected my girlfriend and her friend so I'm going to just say it, you need to go." Austin was raising his voice at this point, Brooke took a step back shocked by his tone, she then shot a glare at me before storming out of the studio. "nice!" said Ryder slapping Austin on the back, Austin calmed down from his rant, "alright enough drama, guys Allys got some rad news...babe."

**Review Review you guys! please your breaking my heart over here!**

**What did you guys think of the little twist of austins ex showing up :D?**

**dont worry more drama is in store involving her**

**So you know what to do...**

**xoxo**

**Shout out to Mandy..your reviews make me :)**


	23. Spoke To Soon

**Hey guys little heads up this is bit of a shorter one, we all know were busy with easter weekend with our loved ones, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging so I worked on this the past 2 days. Enjoy**

* * *

We had two weeks until the MTV video music awards, the show was going to be in LA this year at the Kodak theatre, so all eight of us were flying out together. We were leaving next Friday and staying for the weekend, rehearsal was going to be Saturday morning and then show time on Sunday. I was sprawled out on my bed in my sweat pants and Austins sweatshirt trying to write my acceptance speech for if I win, just thinking about it gave me butterflies and made me so nervous. It was another cold, rainy and windy Sunday, things had been going good lately, nothing creepy or out of the ordinary had happened to me since Halloween night, Austin hadn't heard from Brooke since last weekend, school was going good, and music was flowing, all in all our lives were going smoothly.

I looked at the time, it was after 4 and already getting dark, that was one thing I didn't like about fall and winter, dark coming to soon. Austin was going to pick me up around 6 for dinner and a movie, besides seeing each other at school in between classes we both had been so busy so tonight was definately needed. By the looks of outside though I was thinking of just having him stay here for our movie night, suddenly my lights started to flicker, 'oh come on now' I whined to myself before my house went dark, a blue tint of light shined through my window from the little daylight that was left outside. I grabbed my phone hitting Austins number, it rang a few times before going to voicemail..."_sup you've reached Austins phone, you know what to do.."__** Beeeep**_  
"hey babe, its me, listen power went out at my place, so I know you were going to pick me up around 6, but I really don't want to be here alone now, so I'm just going to meet you at the studio, k love you."  
I hung up, and went to go change, I put on my black leggings with my black skinny jeans over for extra warmth a black fitted sweater, my black leather jacket and my black knee high boots. I brushed my hair out letting it fall naturally down my back in loose curls, I applied my make-up by flashlight then headed downstairs. I made sure everything was locked up before grabbing my umbrella, I locked up and hurried out to my car.

I pulled into the AGB parking lot, everyones cars were there, hopefully they'd wrap it up early today with the weather, I just wanted to get home with Austin and cuddle up for a relaxing night. I grabbed my bag and umbrella and ran inside, the guys were all hanging out in the lounge, but Austin wasn't there. "Ally! What up girl!" Ryder said greeting me as I walked by the lounge, I waved, "hey guys, taking a break?" Mike yawned, "yep, we've been at it for almost three hours straight, Austin finally called for a break, he's still back there working on some stuff if you wanna go on back." he said gesturing down the hall. I smiled, "thanks, see you guys in there," and headed down the hall to their studio, I opened the door to the recording room, Jordan wasn't in there I walked in and froze...

* * *

_...40 minutes earlier at the studio..._

_I've got the best days of my life_  
_up ahead, cuz, because..._

"Shit! Jordan cut it, damnit!" I took a deep breath running my fingers through my hair, "dude we've been at this forever, maybe you need a break." Ryder advised, "ha, we all need one." Mike intervined, I heaved another sigh, "ya lets take a twenty" I said, the guys got up and headed for door leading straight to the hallway, I took a seat at the piano, "you comin' Aus?" Dez asked turning around, "nah, I'm gonna work on a few lyrics and notes, you guys go ahead." They all nodded and continued out the door, "I'll be back Austin just gonna go make a few calls" Jordan said through the intercom before walking out the other door. I glanced at my phone for the time, 3:55, heaving another sigh and rubbing my face, just a couple more hours and Ally and I could enjoy the rest of our night together. I set my phone to vibrate so I could concentrate, I was fiddling with a few notes, "best of love, hmmm no, yes to love, yes!" I made a note, when I heard teh door open behind me, I laughed, "what you forget Dez?" no answer, I turned around to see Brooke standing there, "hey can we talk?" she asked quietly.

"What are you doing here Brooke?!" I spat through my teeth, she put her hands up in surrender, "white flag Austin, I just want to talk." I stood up from the piano, "about what? How'd you even get in here, the guys wouldn't have let you back here." I asked eyeing her, she let out a small laugh, "I know, its why I used the back door." A raised an eyebrow, "creepy much?" I said, "well it was the only way I could get in here and talk to you." she said walking around to stand in front of me. "Okay well your hear so talk." I said sternly, she nodded, "okay, one I'm sorry for last weekend, it was wrong of me and I let it get the best of me, I knew you and Ally were dating, hell who doesn't, but honestly I didn't think it was serious, I still don't."...I went to say something, but she cut me off and continued.."I'm just saying what you and me had was real Austin, it was the beginning of your career, I wasn't ready for the traveling and the fans, and well the girls. But I never stopped loving you Austin, and I'm ready for it all now, I want to be with you." I stared at her wide eyed, "ar-are you serious right now Brooke? I'm with Ally, I've been with Ally I'm happy with Ally, I'm in love with Ally!" my voice raising, "we've been broken up for over two years Brooke, I've moved on, and you should have to." Brooke looked down at ther feet, hurt spreading across her face, why the hell did I feel bad. "Its never going to work Austin, between you two, she's a celebrity your a celebrity, it never does." she looked up at me with anger in her tone, "Brooke you don't know anything about Ally, about our relationship, hell you don't even know me anymore, a lot has happened and changed over these two years." I said to her, suddenly her expression changed forming up into a slight smile, "I know you still love me Austin," she said confidently moving closer to me, "Brooke there's always going to be a part in my heart for b..." her lips crashed against mine, before I could pull away..."What the hell Austin!" I pushed her away looking at the side door, Ryder, Dez, and Mike had entered the studio followed by Trish, Cassidy, and Kira, they must've just got here, "Brooke what the fuck are you doing here?!" Ryder yelled again, the girls looked pissed, Brooke backed closer to me, I looked from her back to them both shocked and filled with anger, then I noticed the groups expressions changed from pissed to shocked, they were all staring behind me, I turned around to Allys eyes meeting mine...

**10 Reviews You Guys Thats All:**

**soooooooo what do you think!? I know little bit of a cliffhanger, and heartwrencher, leave me some love, advice, whichever **

**xoxo**

**Happy Easter!**


	24. I Love You

...I opened the door to the recording room, Jordan wasn't in there I walked in and froze...Austin stood there with his back to me, with Brooke, "I know you still love me Austin," Brooke said looking up at him with a smile. "Brooke theres always going to be a part in my heart for you.." my heart sank at the sound of his words and then it was ripped out of my chest when her lips met his.

Just as they kissed the rest of the guys and even my girlfriend all walked in through the other door into the studio room. I just stood there shocked staring at all of them, none of them had noticed me yet, "Brooke what the fuck are you doing here?!" Ryder yelled, Trish and the girls noticed me and their faces dropped, I need to get out of here, this wasn't happening, then a pair of golden brown eyes that I could always melt in met mine. His eyes grew wide, "Ally!", next thing I knew I was running down the hallway fighting back the tears that stung my eyes, "Ally stop! Ally please" I heard Austin yelling from behind me down the hall, I just kept running out the door and into the rain. The cold chill of the wind hit me as I ran out to the parking lot, it was pouring but I didn't care, then there was a warm hand around my wrist pulling me to a stop and whipping me around to face him. "Ally please, that wasn't what it looked like." Austin pleaded, "really, so it wasn't Brooke confessing her love to you, or believing you still love her, and it wasn't you telling her that she still had a place in your hear? Its funny cuz thats exactly what it sounded like, oh yea and the kiss, we can't forget the kiss. Now Austin if that not what it was then please, pleease clear it for me because THAT..." I pointed back at the studio building.."is that last thing I want it to be." my voice cracking as I continued to fight back the tears. Austin looked hurt he tried to pull me to him, "don't, please just tell me." I said sternly pulling my wrist out of his grasp.

* * *

We stood there in the rain, Ally pulled her wrist free from my grasp, running her fingers through her now soaking hair, she was drenched to the bone and still looked beautiful as ever. She was hurt, and I caused it, all i wanted to do was hold her and tell her I loved her. "Tell me" she repeated, "she showed up uninvited." I began, "why didn't you tell her to leave, especially after last week." Ally questioned, "I di-don't know." I said my voice dropping, this was looking worse, "Ally what you heard was the tail-end of the whole conversation, I love you Ally, I'm with you." I said taking a step closer to her, she took a step away from me. "Austin there shouldn't have been a conversation, why do you feel you always have to explain to everyone else about what your doing or how you feel!" her voice rising and shaky. "Because...she was telling me it wasn't going to work with us!" I raised back, "so what! since when does her opinion about **our** relationship matter, its between you and me no one else! But obviously her opinion still matters to you, because you let it get to you Austin instead of telling her to leave in the beginning you let her stay so she could get her poisonous words out." I could see tears welling up in her eyes, "Ally please..."  
"Do you still care for her?" Ally cut me off, "no, not the way that I care for you!" I yelled, her eyes went wide, "but you do have some care for her cuz she'll always have a spot in your heart, right?" She asked hurt, looking me deep in the eyes, "Ally..." she shook her head, "that was enough for an answer." she turned around heading to her car, a crack of thunder erupted above us, "Ally! I never said that!" running after her, she reached her car spinning around, anger in her eyes, "no you didn't, instead you hesitated Austin which means you had to think about it, and that is an answer!." We were inches from each other, if this were a movie I could pull her into a kiss she'd try to fight back and then she'd melt into my kiss, but this wasn't a movie. "Ally I love you," we stood there in the rain and thats all I could say, my mind wasn't functioning, the woman I loved stood in front of me hurting and on the verge of tears, all I could keep saying was 'I love you'. Her anger filled eyes started to soften, a tear slipped down her cheek, "I love you" I repeated quietly my hand reaching up as I brushed away the tear with my thumb. Ally closed her eyes as she stopped my hand, she took in a deep breath, opening her eyes, "I love you too...but I can't do this."

My heart stopped, she dropped my hand and her gaze from mine, turning back around she got into her car starting it up, she backed out and pulled out of the parking lot...I just stood there frozen, 'but I can't do this' replayed in my head.

"Austin!" I snapped out of it turning around to see Trish and the girls coming out to where I stood, "what the hell was all of that about in there?! What is wrong with you!? I thought you lov..."  
"She ended it" I cut her off, the girls stopped, "what?" Kira gasped, my head shot up staring at them as everything set in, "I fucked up and just made it worse, I love her and I hurt her an..and...she ended it." I stared past them back at the studio, I saw Brooke staring through the window at us, anger took over me as my fists balled up, I stormed past the three of them headed for the building.

**Another bit of a cliffhanger...okay so what did you guys think...I got 8 out of the 10 reviews I asked for last chapter, I didn't want to keep all my followers waiting much longer. I hope you all had a wonderful Easter as did I :)**

**Thank you all for who have been reading silent and active thank you so much it does mean a lot!**

**Lets try for another 10 reviews.**

**Much love you guys!**

**xoxo**

**P.s.**

**i know it was another short one but don't worry next one will be long... Promise :D**


	25. What We WantWhat We Need

I swung open the door, "what the hell is wrong with you?! Do you know what you just caused?!" I hollered walking up to Brooke, Ryder and the guys came down the hall as Trsh and the girls followed in behind me. Brooke just stared at me, then she quietly laughed, my jaw locked, "what is so funny?" I spat through my teeth, she stopped and straightened her expression, "Austin she needed to see and hear that its only the truth, Its better now dont you thi..." she stopped, she stared at me confused, I could feel the flames building up inme, my fists balled up tighter, my face burned with rage, "you knew she was there?" I asked quietl through gritted teeth. Brook closed her eyes breathing a sigh, "yes, she walked in right after you were talking about how you think you lover her..." I burst, "I don't think I love her Brooke! I know I love her, and you, you said all of that on purpose because you knew she was listening, " I took a step closer to her, my whole body shook with anger, Ryder stepped up to me, putting a hand to my shoulder, "c'mon Austin, back up man she's not worth it." I kept my eyes piercing through her, Trish walked up to her as Ryder pushed me back. "Brooke I'm going to give you two seconds to get your boney ass out of this building before I personally kick you out myself." Brooke glared at her, "this is between me and Austin," she growled, Trish laughed, "oh no honey, see its between you and I now, why because you messed with the wrong couple, you got one now." Trish hissed back. Brooke looked from Trish to me, "we'll talk later Austin," as she slowly made her way to the door, I lost it breaking out of Ryders grip I sprinted to the door slamming it shut before she could exit, "NO! We won't, your going to stay the fuck away from me, my friends, and by all that is holy if you even think of Ally let alone go near her, Brooke so help me." My eyes burned into hers, and finally I saw fear in them. She went to open the dorr as I slammed it shut again, "do you understand me!?" I yelled again, her eyes met mine she nodded her head understanding. I broke away from the door running down the hall back to the studio, I grabbed my keys and phone running back towards the door, "where are you going?!" Trish yelled from behind me as I ran out to the parking lot, "Ally's I'm not going to loose her." I answered back as I hopped into my truck and headed for her house.

* * *

I drove, I didn't know where I was going I just needed to drive. Everything that just happened replayed in my head over and over again. He told me he loved me, yet he hesitated on what he felt for her, what does that mean? Maybe I assumed to much, did I over re-act? No but wait all was said right there in front of me, he could of told her to leave and we wouldn't be in this position right now, I'd be sitting on the couch in the studio right now listening to his voice as they practiced, I'd be smiling rather than crying, my heart would be warm with love and butterflies rather than feeling like sharp knives were sticking out of it. I took a deep breath and continued driving through the streets of Miami, I love him I know I do, but all of this is happening to quickly and all at once, first Jimmy, then everything, Halloween, prankers, Brooke, this, its all so much to handle right now. I didn't want to go home, he'd be there, or the shop, or dad, then I thought of my one place I could always go to, and with todays weather no one would be there, I could clear my mind I could breathe, I could think about everything. I changed lanes and made a right heading towards the pier parking lot, I parked my car, I got out and started walking, my phone started vibrating, I didn't bother to look at the caller I.D. I just hit ignore and kept walking. It was still raining but no as hard now, I walked along the pier all the shops were closed due to it being Sunday, but there was still a few people walking the evening lanterns lit the boardwalk with a golden glow a marine layer was moving in everything looked like a dream but I felt like I was in a nightmare. I headed down the steps to the sand, not a soul was out here, so I could be at complete peace. My phone kept vibrating non-stop, but I just continued to hit ignore, I inhaled the cool sea breeze, tears fell from my eyes staining my cheeks I couldn't help them they just continued to fall. I don't know where I was headed I just kept walking until I found myself at the hill on the beach that Austin and I came to the night of our first date, a small smile formed on my face as I walked to the base of and sat down, I brought my knees to my chest and just stared out at the water. I heard nothing just the sound of the wind and the crashing of the waves on the sand, it was peaceful, but lonely.

* * *

I rang the doorbell numerous times, knocking frantically, but no one was home. I had driven to Allys house but her car wasn't there, I went to Sonic Boom but neither her or her dad were there, I now stood outside her dads house, his car was in the drive there was a light on in the living room and in the upstairs window, but still no one answered. I pulled out my phone dialing Ally's number for the fifth time, it rang a couple times before going to voicemail her angelic voice came through my earpiece...  
_"hey you've reach Ally, leave a message!" __**Beeeep.**__._  
"Ally, baby please where are you?! I need to talk to you and I've everywhere looking for you, you have to believe me Alls I love you and only you. Call me please."  
I hung up, "you lookin for Lester?" a voice asked from behind me, I turned to see an older man with his german sheperd stopped in front of the Dawsons home, "yes I am! do you know where I could find him or his daughter Ally?" I asked trying to not sound frantic or desperate. "Oh well Lesters out of town wont be back until Wednesday, as for Ally she came by Friday before her dad left, havn't seen her since I pick up Lester mail and newspapers while he's gone, sorry son." I nodded with a weak smile, waving him off, "thanks anyway sir," he nodded and continued on his evening walk. I headed back to my truck, I sat in the drivers seat for a few minutes with my head to my steering wheel, 'where are you Alls?' I asked aloud to myself, I pulled my phone out again dialing Trishs number, 'please answer, please...'  
"you talk to her?" Trish's voice immediately asked from the other line  
"no I can't find her, she's not at home, her dads, or the store, have any of you talked to her?" I asked  
"nope" she answered  
..."have you been calling her?" I heard Cassidy ask in the background  
I sighed, "of course I've been calling her, she's not answering though."  
"Do you blame her Austin, geez you hurt her, with everything that has been going on that was the last thing she needed well that you both needed." Trish yelled through the phone.  
"I know Trish, I know! Im trying to make this right, please is there anywhere you can think she may go? Please Trish, I can't loose her." I pleaded into the phone  
There was silence on the other end, she took a deep breathe, "the only place I can think of is the pier, Ally used to always go there when she wanted to be alone, whether it was stress, work, school, Jimmy, anything she'd go there at dark cuz no one would be there and she could be alone."  
"Thank you Trish, thank you so much!"  
"Get her back Austin, make it right." she said before hanging up.

I pulled out of Mr. Dawsons driveway and headed to the beach. As I pulled into the parking lot I immediately spotted Ally's car, I parked next to it jumping out and hurrying towards the pier. I walked back and forth but didn't see her, then I stared down at the sand, we came here on our date..maybe...I ran down the steps to the sand and headed in the direction of the hill.

* * *

It was completely dark, the rain had finally stopped, I glanced down at my phone it was after 6, I had missed calls from Austin and Trish and a voicemail. I sighed and put my phone back in my jacket, I was tired and getting cold, I figured it was time to head home, I just wanted to crawl into my bed and sleep forever and forget about all of this, anything that would keep my heart from hurting, I stood up and brushed the damp sand off of me, "Alls?" I heard his voice from behind me, I stopped what I was doing and turned slowly to face him, his blonde hair was shaggy and wet from the rain, he was slightly out of breathe, his eyes, his beautiful golden brown eyes glistened over with fear, worry, and hurt. "Austin? wh-what are you doing here?" I asked quietly, he let out a sigh, "I should ask you the same question, I've been everywhere looking for you." I looked down at the sand shuffling my boots through it, "what brought you to this spot, we havn't been here since our first date," he continued, I smiled, "honestly I didn't know where I was going I just ended up here, and I just started thinking" I said looking back up at him. Austin moved closer to me, "what about?" he asked, "everything really, my life, career, you, us...today." I answered looking back down at the sand at the last part trying to fight back tears, I continued, "Austin a lot has happened since we both came home, good, great, bad," he nodded in agreement, "yea it has, but its life Ally, good, bad, great things are going to happen all the time." He grabbed my hand in his intwining our fingers, "ally I need you to know that your the only one for me, not Brooke not anyone, what happened today was out of no where I didn't know she was coming, hell she even admitted coming through the back door because she knew the guys would of stopped her. When I said she had a spot in my heart, I meant it metaphorically, because she was my first real serious relationship and I thought I loved her then, she was a big part of my life growing up and through high school, just as I'm sure Jimmy was for you. But Ally she's not you, I know what love feels like when I'm with you, real love." I held his hand tight in mine, "your right Austin good and bad will happen, but it shouldn't happen this fast and all at once. You say she has a part in you the way Jimmy has one in mine the difference is you never abused Brooke nor did she abuse you, Jimmy doesn't have a part of me anymore because I'm not that girl anymore." my voice shook in anger as I spoke his name, "I can't help but think that all of this is a sign, and I feel its not the end, you have Brooke to deal with and well I still have all my 'visitor' drama to figure out, and our careers Austin, we can't let all of this effect our music, you know it and I know it." The hurt in his eyes only escalated, "so we have to give up on us because everyone wants to tear us apart, so your answer is to give them what they want." he said raising his voice a little, I let out a sigh, "your making it about everyone else again Austin its about us, if we continue like this its going to tear us apart, permanently, I can't handle that. I'm just saying maybe we should take a step back, I'm not giving up on us I just don't know what else to do!" He wrapped hi s arms tightly around my waist pulling me close, "we need to look at what we want and what we need." my voice cracked as I looked away from him.

Austin's fingers lifted my chin to make eye contact with him, "I want you Ally, I don't want to loose us, I need you in my life, I love you Ally. We can get through this together." I let out a small laugh, leaning my head against his, I could feel the tears coming and I fought them back, but my voice shaking as I spoke couldn't hide it, "I love you Austin, more that you could ever know, but I want time to think, and I need you to respect that, please," he closed his eyes, his breathing was shaky as he let out a deep sigh, he nodded, "I'd do anything for you, even if it killed me inside, if you need some space, then I'll respect that." A tear escaped my eye as ours met, "it'll be okay, classes are on Thanksgiving break, so not seeing each other won't be to difficult." he nodded, I continued "I rather this happen now, rather than later Austin," I cupped his face in my hands, "I'd rather it never happen at all" he said quietly, I wrapped him in a hug, heaving another sigh, "I should go," I said pulling away, his arms dropped from my sides and I felt cold again, I leaned up kissing him on the cheek, "bye Austin" I started walking away, "Ally wait!" his hand was around my wrist whipping me around again as his lips met mine, my finger immediately found their spot at the baby hairs on the back of his neck, my knees went weak. We stood there in our kiss, til' I broke it for air, he leaned his forehead to mine again, "just a reminder for you, I'm here when your ready." I smiled a weak smile, "I'll see you in LA," I turned and walked away letting the tears fall.

**Alright guys so their not broken up but their on a heartbreaking break. what did you think you know the drill**

**The MTV awards are coming up, whats going to happen will they be okay by then, will all the performances happen or no.**

**Leave those reviews**

**xoxo**


	26. LA

**Alright everyone I'm working on getting one more chapter up, its going to be the MTV Awards, now I'm going to have links for the dresses that the girls, and especially Ally wear, also I advise you guys listen to the songs that'll be taking place in that chapter, for me it really brought the chapter to life in the mean time I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. xoxo**

* * *

Thanksgiving break was finally over, I thought it would of been easy not seeing Ally, but it only made me want to see her more. On my way to the recording studio I'd always see her car parked at the mall by her dads store, every night before I go to sleep I want text her to say goodnight, and every morning I'd want her to be the first person I spoke to. Instead I fought back every fiber of my being so that I could give her what she wanted...space.

It was Monday morning, it'd be the first time we'd see or speak to each other in over a week, I walked into our class and took my usual seat and waited. Student filed in taking their seats, finally our professor walked in, no Ally. We began out lesson and an hour in a half later, still with no show of Ally, we were dismissed, I walked out into the hall, 'do I call her?no' maybe she's just sick or something or slept in, "Austin!" I spun around to see Cassidy running up to me she looked worried, "hey Cass have..."  
"Austin its Ally!" she cut me off, "what! What happened?! Is she okay, where is she?!" I asked frantically, she hushed me pulling me down a vacant hall. "Physically yes she's okay, she's at the police station." I pulled myself together as she continued, "she's getting threats now Austin, the first was on Friday, us girls went out to dinner and a movie and when she got home there was an envelope on her doorstep with polaroids of her with us everywhere that we went that night, and a note saying they'd always be watching her." I felt my fists clenching as she spoke my blood boiled, "you said it was the first, what else happened Cassidy?" I asked as calmly as possible, Cassidy took a deep breathe, "someone broke into her car last night, left a bouquet of white roses and a letter..." she trailed off at the end looking down not wanting to finish, "what did the letter say Cass?" I edged her to continue, "you need to stay calm Austin...it was in detail..ev-everything they want to do to her, and that by doing it to her it will h-hurt you, that you don't desearve her or allow to be happy." My eyes about bulged out of my head, "you mean someones been going after her to get to me?!" I asked through gritted teeth, "we aren't for sure on anything anymore Austin its why I'm here, you needed to know, she didn't want to call you cuz she knew you'd come running, she doesn't want to worry about you she wants to keep you safe, I told her I'd talk to you and explain everything. Austin their going to have her under protective custody, well as much as she's allowing." she said with a sarcastic tone. "What shes fighting this? Why does she have to be so stubborn, I know I told her I'd give her space, but not like this I need to be with her I need to keep her safe..I.."  
"Austin stop! listen she's leaving for LA first thing tomorrow morning with Mark, he'll watch over her til' we get there Friday, their just going to go about their usual routine of working on music and the show, all of us, and her dad are the only ones that know she's leaving early, and we all need to go about our usual routine as well." I nodded, she took another breathe, "is there more?" I asked, she nodded sheepishly, "its about the show Austin, your guys' performance with Trent, she's having me take her spot." "What!" I yelled, she hushed me again, "they wanted to pull the whole performance because of safety reasons on you two, who ever is doing this does not want to see you two together, and your performance could trigger them off, she's so upset Austin, she doesn't want to let you guys down especially you, she refused to allow them to pull it so she advised that I'll do it." Cassidy continued talking, all I could do was listen, there wasn't anything else I could do, no one was allowing me to help not even Ally, Cassidy stared at me with sympathy in her eyes, "I'm so sorry Austin, were going to get this asshole, she's going to be okay, and you two will be okay." She wrapped me in a hug, "I gotta get to class, I'll see you Friday tho okay?" I nodded again, "k". She left me with a small yet sincere smile before turning and walking away, leaving me in the empty hall.

* * *

"Ms. Dawson? Ms. Dawson?" Officer Darryl waved a hand in front of me, I blinked bringing myself out of my trance, "yes? i'm sorry you were saying?" he looked at the officer next to him, "are you okay Ms. Dawson? I know this can't be easy for you," I let out a sarcastic laugh, "again, call me Ally, and this wouldn't exactly be easy for anyone, being stalked, violated, threatened and hey now being sent away sooner than expected, not exactly what I had in mind for my week." Darryly sighed, "we prefer you stay here under our protection in your home where your safe.."  
"this is my career Mr. Darryl, my life I'm not the one who should be treated like the prisoner, I'm not going to let this guy or whoever the hell it is take what I have worked so hard for, now tell me you have something on Jimmy?" I asked anxiously, "unfortunately no, but like before Ms...Ally we can't put all our cards on Jimmy, thats why we want to get you somewhere safe, your home, your dads, a friends..." "no!" I repeated again, "And what makes you think this person isn't planning on heading to LA for the show," the other officer finally spoke up asking, I looked at both of them with cold eyes, "this person could work in this very station for all we know because you guys don't have shit on them!" I yelled, echoing throughout the station, I heaved a deep sigh, "I'm done, I'm going home to pack, Mark will pick me up in the morning," I got up to walk out.."Ms Dawson, we're sorry, but please trust us we'll find this guy." I slammed the door behind me and headed home.

* * *

Friday couldn't come sooner, everyone met at my house, everyone except Ally that is, two SUVs were going to pick us up and drop us at the airport. The girls showed up around 6:30, coffee's in hand, Trish gave me a big hug, "how you doin blondie?" she whispered, "ha, helpless I should be with her Trish, how is she?" I asked, the three of them all let out a quiet laugh, "she's pissed, Mark says shes been feisty since they got there, but she's okay Austin and she's safe." she said, I was able to smile at that, 'my Ally, tiny but feisty', "she always did say not to let her size fool us." We all laughed, a few minutes later Jordan came in announcing the rides were there, we grabbed our stuff and I locked my door behind me.  
The seven of us and Jordan walked out of the terminal of LAX, it was sunny but chilly, paparazzi surrounded us with cameras as we hurried making our way to the awaiting cars, we pulled up to the '_Westin_' as the bell hop unloaded our bags we all went in, checked in and headed up to our rooms, we got off on the top floor as the girls headed down one end of the hall to the presidential suite and Ally. Kira was the last off, "hey Kir?" she turned around "ya?" she asked, "tell her I love her" she smiled and nodded before following after the other two, "c'mon bro!" Mike yelled after me.


	27. VMA's

**Alright guys I kept my promise and got 2 chapters out, this one took me forever its 3am for me and Im exhausted but I wanted it to be perfect and I hope it is, I hope it gives the detail to give you guys that visual, again listen to the songs as you reach them I feel it'll bring it to life, as for the girls dresses I'll post the pictures to my profile so you can see what I pictured for them and especially for Allys performances. I love you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter, its the longest one so far.**

**xoxo**

* * *

After we all got settled in and ordered in some room service, Jordan came in with the itinerary for tomorrow, the live recording of the VMA's Red Carpet Show was starting at 5, and the show started at 7, we were to run the number with Cass first thing in the morning so she could head out with the others to get ready. I glanced at the time after Jordan left it was already going on 11, the guys put on a movie while I headed to take a shower and call it a night. After I changed I climbed into bed, turning to shut off the bed side lamp my phone lit up the room in a light blue glow showing a message, I slid it open..."_and I love you"..._I smiled at her words drifting off to sleep.

It was 3:30, the guys and I were finishing getting ready, I wore a pair of slim black slacks, a black collared button up shirt, a black sports coat and some black converse, the limp picked the four of us up at 4 and we headed into the downtown traffic getting to the show.

_Live from the red carpet at the 2013 VMA's, I'm your host for the next two hours Jamie Gonzalez, here in LA at the beautiful Kodak Theatre on Hollywood Boulevard.."_

"Dude turn it off, were going to be there soon." Mike said to Dez who was watching the limo t.v. intently, "its already 5 guys, what if we miss the girls?" he asked worried, Ryder just laughed, "dude seriously, one the show just started, 2 we don't want to be the first arrivals its called be fashionably late, and 3 the girls are a few limos behind us Kira just text me." Dez heaved a sigh of relief, shutting the tv off, I smiled to myself as I couldn't wait to finally see Ally.

* * *

_And look who we have coming down the carpet now..Austin, Ryder, guys you all look so sharp and handsome!_

We walked up to Jamie smiling and waving at the screaming fans in the bleachers on the sidelines of the carpet, "thank you thank you, how are you doing you look beautiful Jamie." Ryder said in his charming tone, we all smiled and nodded in agreement giving her a side hug,

_Oh stop it! you guys are to much, speaking of beautiful though, where are your leading ladies?!_

We all laughed as I spoke up, "they got caught up a few cars behind us but they should be here soon." I flashed my famous smile.

_haha, I can imagine with all this LA traffic, well I can't wait to see them, now I hear there are quite a few surprise performances in store for us tonight, any input on that Austin?_

I shrugged my shoulders, "honestly I wouldn't want to give anything away if I knew anything, I'm here to enjoy it and I can't wait to see everyone."

_Alright alright, you know me I'm a total spoiler alert...ah! but here we go everyone getting out of their limo now, is Ally Marie, Patricia, Cassidy, and Kira and oh my god..gorgeous is just not the right word for these beautiful women!_

Screams and cheers exploded from the fans as I turned around to see the most beautiful sight I could ever imagine laying my eyes on, an usher helped Ally out of the limo she wore a floor length bright red satin gown, it had a sweetheart neck that criss-crossed in the back and dropped to her lower back where a pendant centered at the bottom of her spine, cascaded a train behind her, her hair was curled and all pinned to the side to show off the back of her dress, she had smokey eyes and bright red lips to match her dress I could barely breathe at the sight of her until her eyes met mine. She smiled at me, as the guys and I walked up to the four of them, followed by Jamie...cameras went off like crazy

_Ally, girls! you look absolutely incredible, gorgeous, fab-boo! Ally that color on you, they should change the name to Ally because mmm girl, and you and Austin together, sharpest sexiest couple out here, well top four that is, _

She smiled at the others behind us as we stepped away from the limo

_Now Ally, girl I'm hearing rumors we are going to be hearing a new song tonight? Please tell me those rumors are true?_

Ally laughed, "yes, its something I've been working on for a while now, something different I wanted to show my fans and everyone another side of me a personal side, a umm deeper side, no one besides my producer obviously has heard it yet, so its going to be a pretty big move of mine tonight but I'm excited and well nervous all at the same time." she laughed again.

_Eeeks well I'm definitely looking forward to that and also, two nominations right!?_

Ally nodded vigoursly as Trish hugged her from the back, we all smiled, "yes but ah! lets not jinx it that I'm just 100% nervous about, but so honored I mean just being nominated is amazing!"

_Alright! well my fingers are crossed for you my dear, Austin guys good luck on your performance tonight as well as you Ally, I'll let you guys head on down, again you all look amazing! See you in there...ah Demi..._

We all smiled and said goodbye as we continued walking down the carpet, Ally intwined her fingers in mine, I leaned down to her ear, "you look breathtaking in case I forget to tell you a million more times tonight." She smiled and looked up at me, "thank you." We all posed for photos, signed autographs at the side lines, did a few more small interviews before finally walking up the steps to the entrance into the grand theatre. We took our seats in the 5th row side center of the stage, the girls sat in the 4 seats directly in front of us so at least we were all together as a group. A stage worker came up to Ally shortly after talking to her quietly, "I'll be back girls, they need to go over some stuff with me on my performance." they nodded as she walked away back stage.

* * *

_Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the 2013 VMA"s with performances by: Pitbull, Rhianna, B.O.B, Austin Matthews, Trent, Ally Marie...and many more...now here's your host Nick Cannon!_

_Sup everyone! We have got an amazing show planned for you guys tonight along with some amazing surprise performances, so to get ya'll started lets give it up for B.O.B!_

The theater went dark, lights began to twinkle on the stage as it opened showing the silhoutte of a woman walking forward towards the audience...

_an acoustic guitar begins playing..._

**_A spotlight rises on Ally in a gold fitted floor length strapless gown..The 7 of us looked around at eachother for a second... _**

_I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us  
Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us  
_

**The music speeds up to a beat..and B.O.B appeared in the aisle walking and rapping towards the stage where Ally stood, swaying to the beat of the music...we all erupted in applause and cheers**

_****__B.O.B_  
Uh, ever thought about losing it  
When your money's all gone and you lose your whip  
You might lose your grip when the landlord tell ya that you're due for rent  
And the grass so green on the other side  
Make a nigga wanna run straight through the fence  
Open up the fridge 'bout twenty times  
But still can't find no food in it  
That's foolishness  
And sometimes I wonder, why we care so much about the way we look.  
And the way we talk and the way we act and the clothes we bought, how much that cost.  
Does it even really matter?  
Cause if life is an up hill battle  
We all tryna climb with the same ol' ladder  
In the same boat, with the same ol' paddle  
Why so shallow? I'm just asking  
What's the pattern to the madness  
Everybody ain't a number one draft pick  
Most of us ain't Hollywood actors

_But if it's all for one, and one for all_  
_Then maybe one day, we all can ball_  
_Do it one time for the underdogs_  
_Sincerely yours, from one of y'all_

**Ally**_  
I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us  
_

**_Both_**

_Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us_

**B.O.B**-**high fiving ally as he continued...**  
_I can feel your pain, I can feel your trouble_  
_You just wanna live, but everything so low_  
_That you could drown in a puddle_  
_That's why I gotta hold us up, yeah hold us up_  
_For all the times no one's ever spoke for us_  
_To every single time that they play this song_  
_You can say that that's what Bobby Ray wrote for us_  
_When the tides get too high_  
_And the sea up underneath get so deep_  
_And you feel like you're just another person_  
_Getting lost in the crowd, way up high in the nosebleeds_  
_Uh, because we've both been there, yeah, both of us_  
_But we still stand tall with our shoulders up_  
_And even though we always against the odds_  
_These are the things that've molded us_  
_And if life hadn't chosen us_  
_Sometimes I wonder where I would've wound up_  
_Cause if it was up to me, I'd make a new blueprint_  
_Than build it from the ground up, hey_

_But if it's all for one, and one for all_  
_Then maybe one day, we all can ball_  
_Do it one time for the underdogs_  
_From Bobby Ray, to all of y'all_

**Ally**_-**She walked to the end of the stage singing out to the audience, she made eye contact with me**  
I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us_

**Both**_  
Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us_

**Ally**_  
Oh, oh __[4x]_

At the end of her last note the music ended, we all jumped up in applause as the lights came back on in the theatre, the two met at center stage hugging and grabbing hands to take a bow, B.o.B stepped aside gesturing to Ally for another bow to the audience as we all erupted again._  
_

_Lets give it up for B.O.B and surprise guest star singer Ally Marie! When we come back, music video of the year, best foreign artist, best soundtrack, and performances by Demi Lovato, Pit Bull, Rhianna, Austin Matthews and more... don't go far._

Ally came back out to her seat about 10 minutes later, "Ally! that was amazing, opening act! Why didn't you tell us!?" Trish squealed giving her a hug, "I wanted to surprise you guys." she said smiling brightly, "you were amazing Alls." I said giving her a hug, she squeezed my hand before taking her seat in front of me.

An hour passed as we watched performances and awards given to different artists, producers and so on, the girls got up and rocked out when Fall Out Boy performed their favorite hit, '_My songs know what you did in the dark', _we all couldn't stop laughing when special guest star Ellen DeGeneres came on stage with Will Ferrell and Jim Carrey doing their version of Harlem Shake, the night was going great, during intermission one of stage producers came to get the guys, Cassidy, and I to go back stage and get ready for our performance, I stared back at Ally but she was gone "where'd Ally go?" I asked Kira "bathroom with Cass, I'll tell Cassidy where to go", I nodded and looked away and followed the guys back stage.

"5 minutes gentlemen." the stage producer said, "wheres Cassidy?" Mike asked, "they already took her up to her entrance spot, you guys ready?" We all nodded, "alright gentlemen go take your spots were on in 2 minutes." We walked out on stage, the theatre was dark so I couldn't make out the girls in their seats, I took a seat at the piano and took a deep breathe...

_Welcome back Everybody Hope were all having a good time tonight, so lets keep this night going, ladies and gents, Austin Matthews and Trent..._

_I started playing the piano_

_As the violins took over with the beat, I let Dez take over...I got up and grabbed a mic...nodding to Mike and Ryder in the band..  
_

**_Austin_**

_Yeah, you can be the greatest  
You can be the best  
You can be the King Kong banging on your chest_

_**Trent**  
You could beat the world  
You could beat the war  
You could talk to God, go banging on his door  
**Austin**  
You can throw your hands up  
You can beat the clock (yeah)  
You can move a mountain  
You can break rocks_

_**Trent**  
You can be a master  
Don't wait for luck  
Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself  
**Ally**- _**Ally appeared at the top of the staircase in the middle of the stage in a black gown**_  
Standing in the hall of fame **Trent-**(yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name **Trent-**(yeah) **I stared up at her in shock, she smiled down at me as she sang**  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame **Trent-**(yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name **Trent-**(yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame  
**Austin**  
You can go the distance  
You can run the mile  
You can walk straight through hell with a smile- **She made her way down the steps toward center stage with us**  
**Trent**  
You could be the hero  
You could get the gold  
Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke  
**Austin**  
Yeah, do it for your people  
Do it for your pride  
How you ever gonna know if you never even try?  
**Both**- **We both walked to one side of the stage singing together as Ally walked to the other side..**  
Do it for your country  
Do it for your name  
'Cause there's gonna be a day...  
**Ally**  
When you're standing in the hall of fame **Trent-**(yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name **Trent-**(yeah)  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame **Trent-**(yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name **Trent-**(yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame  
**Austin**  
Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion_

_**Ally**  
On the walls of the hall of fame_

_**Austin and Trent**  
Be students  
Be teachers  
Be politicians  
Be preachers  
(Yeah)_

Be believers  
Be leaders  
Be astronauts  
Be champions  
Be truth seekers  
**Ally- "Lets see your hands in the air!" As she swayed hers back and forth to the beat**  
Be students  
Be teachers  
Be politicians  
Be preachers

Be believers  
Be leaders  
Be astronauts  
Be champions  
**Ally**  
_Standing in the hall of fame **Trent-**(yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_And the world's gonna know your name **Trent**(yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_'Cause you burn with the brightest flame **Trent**(yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_And the world's gonna know your name **Trent**(yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

**ally**-_(You can be a champion_) **she walked towards me**  
**austin**-_You could be the greatest_  
_(You can be a champion)_  
**austin**-_You can be the best_  
_(You can be a champion)_  
**austin**-_You can be the King Kong banging on your chest_

_(You can be a champion)_  
**trent**-_You could beat the world_  
_(You can be a champion)_  
_**trent**-You could beat the war_  
_(You can be a champion)_  
_**trent**-You could talk to God, go banging on his door_

_(You can be a champion)_  
**austin**-_You can throw your hands up_  
_(You can be a champion)_  
_**austin**-You can beat the clock_  
(_You can be a champion)_  
_**austin**-You can move a mountain_- **I intwined our fingers as we walked to center stage with Trent**  
_(You can be a champion)_  
_**austin**-You can break rocks_

_(You can be a champion)_  
_**trent**-You can be a master_  
_(You can be a champion)_  
_**trent**-Don't wait for luck_  
_(You can be a champion)_  
_**trent**-Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself_  
_(You can be a champion)_

**ally**_-Standing in the hall of fame!_

The audience erupted into cheers, whistles, screams, and applause, the three of us took a bow, Ally gave Trent a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek as he shook my hand and a hug, we both stepped back and allowed for Ally to take another bow. We walked off stage as Nick came back on patting me on the back as he passed by, I swooped Ally up in a tight grip hug, "what happened to Cassidy?!" she wrapped her arms around my neck, "she promised me she'd play along with it, there was no way I was going to let you guys down Austin, we all worked to hard on that for me to have to throw it away cuz of some asshole." she said smiling into my eyes, before I could say another word her lips were crashing against mine. "I don't ever want to be away from you again Austin, ever, don't ever let me do that again," she said against my lips in between kisses, "I was in hell, I'm so stu.."

"don't you dare call yourself stupid." I interrupted her pulling away from our kiss setting her down, "you needed time to think, and I get that I'm just sorry that I was part of the cause of that, I won't ever do that to you again Ally, and your damn right I'm never letting you leave me for more than a night and even thats in question." she laughed before meeting my lips with hers again, "I love you so much Austin." I smiled into our kiss, pulling her tightly against my chest, "I love you baby." I finally let her out of my grip, "I need to go change back into my gown I'll see you out there." I shook my head, "I'll wait for you." she smiled before disappearing into a dressing room.

We made our way back to our seats, receiving some more compliments on the performance on the way.

_Alright guys! we are beginning to come to the end of our night with a couple more performances in store, but before lets get down to our last few awards, here to present best new break through artist, Demi Lovato and Adele!_

_Demi- And the nominees for best new break through artist are_

_Adele: Melanie Armaro- Long Distance_

_Demi- Ahmir- War_

_Adele- Ally Marie- Don't Fail Me Now_

_Demi- Icona Pop- I love it_

_Adele- And the award goes to...  
_

I held my breathe, I saw the girls grab hands ..._Ally Marie with Don't Fail Me Now!_

We all jumped up screaming, as the audience cheered and applauded, the girls hugged Ally as she turned around I swept her up in a hug she kissed me wrapping her arms tightly around my neck as I sat her down, the guys leaned over hugging her and giving her kisses on the cheek, Mark hugged her and helped her onto the stage in her gown as she made her way to the podium, Demi and Adele gave her big hugs and congrats as they handed her her award. She turned to the audience as we all continued applauding, I looked around and saw that she had a standing ovation, that was my girl.

"Oh my gosh, I'm not even sure how I'm still breathing right now let alone standing." we all laughed as we took our seats, "Without a doubt I want to thank my producer Mark he's been pushing and working with me every step of the way since day one, my girls their my sisters my rocks, my family dad, mom you guys have supported my dreams since day one, my amazing boyfriend Austin I love you baby, the guys Ryder Mike Dez, you all have been such great supporters, Trent, Cee-Lo, B.O.B all these amazing artists that have worked with me allowed me to work with them and gotten me where I am today, and of course most important my fans, without you guys I wouldn't be up here I love you all so much...Thank You!" she held up her award blowing a kiss to the audience before walking off with Demi and Adele.

* * *

"I can't believe it she did it! She really did it!" Cassidy squealed with excitement, "one down one to go" Trish continued, "whens her last performance?" Ryder asked Trish, "she's probably getting ready for it now, she's the closing number." We all stared at her in shock, "really!? shes closing out the VMA's!" I asked excitedly, Trish laughed, "yea, I didn't know til' just a while ago when she told me, man she kept a lot from all of us." we all laughed and all took our seats again as Nick came back out for the last two awards, here we go...

_Well all things must eventually come to end however we love to save the best for last, here to present with me our last two awards of the night, give it up for my beautiful wife Mariah Carey Cannon!_

We all cheered and applauded as Mariah walked out on stage...

_Nick: Now the nominees for best male vocalist of the year are_

_Bruno Mars-When I was your man  
_

_Hunter Hayes-Wanted_

_Lupe Fiasco-Battlescars_

_Justin Bieber- As long as you love me_

_Nick: and the award goes to...Bruno Mars! When I was Your man! (Now Bruno couldn't be here tonight but we will definately celebrate this for him!)_

_Mariah- And the nominees for best female vocalist of the year are_

_Carly Rae Jepsen- Getting over you_

_Rhianna-Diamonds_

_Ally Marie-Don't Fail Me Now_

_Pink-Try_

_Mariah- And the award goes to...Whoa! you go girl lets hear it for Ally Marie!_

We all erupted into ecstatic applause and screaming as Ally walked out on stage holding Marks hand, she hugged Mariah and Nick I could tell she was trying to hold back tears, "You go baby!" I yelled to her, she smiled down at me blowing me a kiss as she received her second award of the night, "eeekk thank you thank you, again, umm im having a hard time talking right now so I'll make this quick I love you all so much, again to my family, friends, my love, and my fans, im nothing without you guys, now I'm gonna go fix my makeup before my performance, again thank you!" we applauded and cheered again as she hurried off stage.

_When we come back, Ally Marie will grace us with our final performance of the evening, stay tuned._

* * *

_We're back ladies and gents, it has been an amazing night, congratulations to all of our nominees and winners, here to close out our night give it up for 2 time award winner tonight and with her newest song "skyscraper" Ally Marie Dawson!_

The theater went dark, a spotlight shotdown on the grand piano that Ally sat at she was in a silver/white satin gown, the train draped over the bench flowing behind her, fog crept across the stage...

_she began playing the piano..._

_Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching tear drops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending  
Like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like  
There's nothing left of me?  
**She slowly got up from the piano**  
You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper** She walked to a mic stand in the middle of the stage**_

_As the smoke clears, I awaken_  
_And untangle you from me_  
_Would it make you feel better_  
_To watch me while I bleed?_  
_All my windows still are broken_  
_But I'm standing on my feet_

_You can take everything I have_  
_You can break everything I am_  
_Like I'm made of glass_  
_Like I'm made of paper**I smiled at her words I understood every meaning**_  
_Go on and try to tear me down_  
_I will be rising from the ground_  
_Like a skyscraper_  
_Like a skyscraper_

_Go run, run, run_  
_I'm gonna stay right here,_  
_Watch you disappear_  
_Yeah, oh_  
_Go run, run, run_  
_Yeah, it's a long way down_  
_But I am closer to the clouds up here **The stage started rising lifting her above the audience, we all cheered**_

_You can take everything I have_  
_You can break everything I am_  
_Like I'm made of glass_  
_Like I'm made of paper_  
_Oh Oh- **Red rose petals started falling from the ceiling as the band hit the peak of the music**_  
_Go on and try to tear me down_  
_I will be rising from the ground_  
_Like a skyscraper_  
_Like a skyscraper- **She carried out her note,** **we all applauded, the girls wiped tears from their eyes**_

_(Like a skyscraper)_  
_**She sat back down at the piano and continued playing the last part..**_  
_Like a skyscraper_  
_Like a skyscraper_

As rose petals continued to fall, Ally received another standing ovation, she rose from the piano with a smile, wiping a few tears from her face she took a bow mouthing 'thank you' to everyone, Nick and Mariah came back out on stage...

_Lets give it up For Ally Marie, and the rest of our performers and winners, thats our show we'll see you all next year, Im Nick Cannon, have a good night! Peace!_


	28. It's All OverRight?

I walked out from backstage to meet with everyone, I was greeted by my three screaming best friends as they tackled me in a group hug, "Ally oh my god! that song was amazing, I can't believe you wrote that and none of us ever heard it." Trish went on with ecstatically, I blushed at her words, "I figured with every thing that has happened in the past and well what has been going on it was about time I got it down on paper." I said, "well Ally it was beautiful and so touching you had us all in tears." Kira said still with misty eyes as she gave me another hug. "I wouldn't say all of us, definitely you girls and all Dez," we all laughed at Mikes reply, "but you did great Alls, and congratulations on nailing both awards." he continued, I smiled, "thanks guys, I'm just so happy we all got to be here together," as I made eye contact with Austin as he made his way in between the guys, "can I properly congratulate my girlfriend now." I smiled hearing those words again as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into a deep kiss, "you never cease to amaze me Ally Dawson, you were incredible and as always that's an understatement," he said against my lips, he smelled of cologne and warm vanilla, I couldn't get enough of him, I didn't want to, "mmmmm, just kiss me" I whispered back he smiled as I pulled him back in. "Ahem, well we'll meet you two outside," Ryder teased as he motioned for the others to follow, as they did with a few stifled giggles and (aws), Austin waved the off as continued kissing me.

I lightly bit his lower lip causing him to let out a low growl, "god I've missed you doing that," I laughed, as he pulled away, "well we probably should head out, everyone is waiting to head over to the after party at our hotel," he said entwining his fingers in mine. I shook my head, "all I want to do is go back to your room get out of this gown and into some comfies and just cuddle up to you with a movie." Austin smiled at my words he leaned down to place a quick kiss on my lips, "and we will, but Alls you are a two time winner tonight, we have to at least make an appearance, hour tops okay?" he asked staring down at me, I pouted slightly, "fine," Austin stifled his laugh, "c'mon babe, lets get going." We walked out of theater meeting the rest of the gang in the lobby, we all headed down the steps to the front entrance. As we exited, cameras went off blindingly and screams pierced our ears, we all smiled and waved to fans, mine and the girls limo pulled up first, I turned to kiss Austin one more time as he helped me in, "see you guys there!" Kira shouted before shutting the door.

We pulled up to our hotel, a red carpet had been rolled out and crowds of fans and paparazzi had already flooded the side walks and side line. The girls and I got out of the limo to the sounds of screaming and chants, we posed for a few photos before waving goodbye and heading into the hotel and up to our suite to change, as we walked to the elevators we could hear the beat of the music bassing from the ballroom through the halls of the main lobby.

We changed out of our gowns and into some cocktail dresses, I was taking the pins out my hair letting it fall down in loose cure, "we're all going to hit the town tonight after we make an appearance downstairs, you and Austin down?" Trish asked entering my room wearing a form fitted silver sequin cocktail dress, "wow Trish you look beautiful and nope, Austin and I are just making an appearance and then calling it a lazy night." Trish rolled her eyes, "boo, but understandable, you two have been through a lot these past two weeks and desearve some 'you' time, anyway you almost ready the girls are waiting to head down." I smiled spinning around, "yep! how do I look?" I asked striking a pose, Trish laughed, "as always Dawson, flaming hot; now lets go chica!" I giggled at her response, grabbing my clutch and shutting the door behind me.

* * *

"Another heineken Mr. Moon?" the waiter asked, I nodded with a smile setting my empty bottle on his tray. We got here about thirty minutes ago and the girls had gone up to their room to change, the guys and I were making small talk when they walked in, I immediately found her following in behing them as did the rose of many other male eyes. She had let her hair down in my favorite curls, she wore a black dress that draped down to the floor on one side and just up to her mid-thigh on the other side, it wrapped over one shoulder to a revealing backless view, black stilettos and a vibrant shade of red lipstick that made her perfectly heart shaped lips pop. I made my way through the crowd towards her, snaking my arm around her waist I leaned down to her ear, "scratch that an hour is to long, were out of here in fifteen minutes." She smiled up at me, "no objection here," leaning up to place a soft sweet kiss on my lips, as we made our way to the bar to meet the rest, Ally and I received many compliments on the performance and congratulations on her awards.

A few minutes had passes and we were all lost in conversations, laughing and drinking champagne, "Ally!" we all turned to see Mark hurrying up to us, "Ally! I must speak with you immediately, I just got off the phone, your going to want to hear this," Mark said urgently, Ally nodding understanding setting her glass down, "uh ya sure guys I'll be back," and she hurried out to the lobby with Mark, "wonder what thats all about" Dez stated out loud. A few minutes passed I kept staring at the door waiting for Ally to return, finally I caught sight of her, her eyes wide and filled what seemed like shock? "Alls? everything okay?" I asked when she reached us, she nodded, "ya um you guys can I talk to all outside?" she asked looking at all of us anxiously, we all nodded and headed out to the lobby away from the crowds and noise. Ally led us to a quiet corner of the lobby, spinning around to face us her eyes still wide but the hint of a smile showed, "they caught him." she said, we all stared at her then it hit us, "what!really!?" Trish said, "whio was it?!" Cassidy asked, I stared at Ally who repeated again, "they caught him, Jimmy! They made an arrest last night, he was at my house." I grabbed her in a hug, even though a little anger spiked in me that he was at her home, I thanked god that she wasn't there. "Oh my god Ally I'm so glad," I said holding her tight, "its over, its finally over," she said pulling away with a smile, "Ally I'm so happy for you, for both of you." Trish said happily looking at both of us, "well this only means one thing," Mike announced, "whats that babe?" Cassidy asked him with a kiss to the cheek, "its just another thing to celebrate for Ally tonight! woooo! lets hit the town!" We all laughed, "sorry Mike, but Austin and I are to dip out early, we've got our own night of celebrating already planned." she said proudly as she wrapped her little arm around my waist, I draped my arm over her shoulders, "laaame! you guys are duds, were in LA come on!" he whined, Ally just shook her head laughing, "nope I've been away from my man way to long and I'm in need of some down time with him and only him." Mike rolled his eyes, "yaya well snooze you loose, babe?, guys whose ready?" everyone nodded in agreement as we all headed back to the main lobby, Ally and I headed to the elevators while the others headed for the doors, "have fun you guys!" I called to them, "yea! you too, not to much fun though!" Ryder teased as he wrapped his arm around a laughing Kira and exited.

I shook my head laughing as Ally and I walked into a vacant elevator, "mmm alone at last," Ally said, pushing me up against the elevator wall to kiss me, I laughed against the kiss, "not quite babe, lets not give the security squad a free show," I said pointing up to the camera in the corner of the elevator, Ally giggled pulling away from me and blowing a kiss to the camera, "I just can't wait to get out of this dress," she said playing with my hand, I sighed, "I can't wait to get you out of that dress either," I said smirking at her. She rolled her eyes, "dirty mind Moon," I put my hands up in surrender, "I can't help it if I have the most gorgeous girlfriend to have ever walked this earth." Her cheeks turned a shade of pink, "who you also can still make blush like a little school girl" she stated as we exited onto our floor and made our way to my suite.

* * *

Austin unlocked the door and opening it for me and shutting it behind him, I made my way down the hall to his bedroom, I flopped down on the king size bed kicking off my heels and letting my legs drape over the foot of the bed. A few seconds later Austin walked in shimmying out of his blazer, "don't even think about falling asleep girl," I giggled propping myself up on my elbows as he walked over to the foot of the bed bending over to place one hand on either side of me, "not a chance" I said, he leaned in giving me a kiss, "good" he leaned back up pulling me with him, "I'm gonna change, you mind unzipping me please?" I asked turning around, "my pleasure" he breathed against my neck placing a kiss on my bare shoulder, I closed my eyes moaning in enjoyment, he laughed, "you get comfortable and pick a movie, I'm gonna go grab some snack, be right back," he said heading to the bedroom door, I smiled at him before he disappeared with a wink. I slipped out of my dress and walked over to his suitcase unzipping and pulling out one of his t-shirts, I slipped it over my head as it came down to my mid thigh, I took off my jewelry and jumped back on the bed, kneeling on my knees in the middle of the bed I surfed through the movies on STARZ and CINEMAX as Austin walked in with a bottle of wine under his arm 2 glasses in one hand, a bag of popcorn hanging from his mouth, a bag of candy under his other arm, and a pint of ice cream in his other hand. His eyes landed on me and he stopped dead in his track, the bag of popcorn falling from his mouth as it dropped open. I turned to him laughing, "you okay babe? Need some help?" I scooted off the bed walking up to him, I picked up the bag of popcorn off the floor, opening it up to let the steam emerge and the buttery sceant fill my nostrils. "that had to be the sexiest image I have ever walked in on of you," Austin finally spoke, I looked at him, "what do you mean?" he laughed, "you in my shirt, and just sitting propped up like that on my bed, and just goddamn baby." I giggled wrinkling my nose at him, popping a piece of popcorn in my mouth, "didn't know I was being sexy..but hey sweet! Now come one, its cuddle time." I said pulling him to the bed, he sat the bottle, glasses, and other snacks down on the bedside table, he unbuttoned his shirt tossing it to the floor and stripped down to his boxers, I climbed into bed as he shut off the lights and slid in pulling me to him, I laid across his chest as he pushed play to '_Die Hard With A Vengeance"_

Forty minutes into the movie we had finished the popcorn, Austin popped open the wine pouring me a glass as I sat up to snuggle into is side, he handed me mine as I started sipping and nibbling on chocolate chocolate. By the end of Die Hard, the wine was gone and I was feeling 'cozy', "what movie do you want next?" Austin asked as the movie menu popped up on the screen, I sat up putting my glass down on the side table, I rolled on top of him straddling him and slipping the remote out of his hand, "I think.." I said turning the channel to '_Music Choice Love Songs'_ "that we've had enough of movies and snacks, but I have not had enough of you.." I said quietly placing soft kisses down Austins neck, within a few swift seconds I was flipped over and he was hovering above me, "god you have no idea how much I've missed you baby" he said in a deep husky voice that caused shivers to explode through my body, I pulled him down into a searing kiss, "I think I have an idea" I said in between breaths, I rolled on top of him pulling his t-shirt over my head and tossing it to the floor behind me, he sat up wrapping his arms around my bare body as my legs still straddled his, pulling me into another kiss, "I love you Ally, I'm never going to let you go, and I'll never let anything happen to you." I smiled into it, "I love you Austin" as he pulled us back down on the bed, our night became filled with hours of love songs, entwined bodies and sheets, and the constant breaths of 'i love you's'.

**Alright there you have it! Sorry it took so long, was away from home for 2 days. So they caught Jimmy! But is he the one behind all the threats and shananigans? you'll have to wait and find out. But yay! for Auslly time!**

**lets aim for 10 reviews for this chapter guys, I really hope you enjoy these last few chapters they were very difficult and I hope I got them right...dont forget to go to my profile page to see what all the girls dresses look like...kk**

**Thanks again for all those who have been following me and reviewing it means a lot and for my silent readers thanks for reading i love you all just as much**

**xoxo**


	29. Tattoo

I woke up, staring up at the white ceiling above my bed, the sound of soft light breathing came from next to me, turning my head to see Ally sleeping peacefully, her hair was scattered across the pillow and across her face, her pearly skin glistened in the morning sunlight that came through the hotel window. I caressed my fingers across her bare back, drawing imaginary shapes, a small moan escaped her lips but she didn't wake. I smiled as I watched her she looked like an angel and I could watch her all day, suddenly there was a knock on my bedroom door, it opened and Dez peeked his head in, I shot up pulling the sheet up from Ally's waist to cover her bare body completely, "dude!" I whispered at him, "most people wait for a response," I said pulling my jeans over my boxers, "sorry! Promise I didn't see anything, I forgot she slept over," he said smiling embarassed. I rolled my eyes, "well whats up?" I asked as he just stood in the doorway, "oh yea! Jordan wants to have a quick meeting with all of us before he catches his flight back to Miami." he answered gesturing down the hall, I nodded with a yawn, "okay, I'll be right there," Dez smiled as he shut the door behind him, I turned around leaning down placing a soft kiss along Allys back, she stirred a little, "mmm.." I laughed, "Alls I'll be right back," she nodded her head without opening her eyes, "mmmhmm..k" I kissed her head, getting up and walking out to the living room, closing the door quietly behind me.

"Well good morning sunshine..haha niiicccee sex hair" Ryder teased as I walked into the living room plopping down on one of the sofas, "your hilarious, what time is it anyway?" I asked with another yawn, scratching the back of my head, "and wheres Mike?" I asked looking around. Ryder laughed, "first its 8:30, you know Jordan being the early-bird he is, and Mike, I believe stayed at the girls suite with Cassidy so his crazy ass should be here soon," he answered still laughing. "So I'm going to assumed that last night was a success?" I asked knowingly, Ryder just started laughing harder, "oh just ask to see the ink?" My eyes went wide, "he got a tattoo?" not that it was a big deal, Mike had a few tats, Ryder had a sleeve, I had one on the back of my calf and was planning on getting a sleeve, but when Mike drinks you never know what he'll do. "What of?" I asked, Ryder composed himself as the hotel door opened, "you'll see" he said quietly. Mike walked in with sunglasses still on and a coffee in hand. "Good morning handsome!" I said cheerfully, "we have a little to much fun last night?" I continued teasing, "shut it Moon" he glared, Dez, Ryder, and I started smirking, "come on lets see it" Ryder said, trying to compose himself again, Mike groaned, "you guys suck!" he shot, "oh come on dude just show him" Ryder continued, Mike huffed, "fine! screw it!" he set his coffee down turning around and lifting his shirt, me eyes popped, in the middle of his lower back in black lettering read '_Enter Here' _with an arrow pointing down, I busted up laughing, as Dez was rolling on the floor, and Ryder was heaved over trying to catch his breathe. "Holy shit dude! How drunk were you!?" I said in between laughs, and trying to catch my breathe, Mike pulled his shirt back down and took a seat in a chair, "lets just say, that will be the first and last time I ever do shots of Moonshine, betting a group of bikers that I can out drink them." I shook my head still laughing, "damn dude, you've done some crazy shit, but ya...wow!" Mike shrugged his shoulders, "ya well oh well, so how was your night lover boy?" Mike asked changing the subject, I just smiled, "well not as crazy as yours, but it was definitely action packed" I smiled cockily, Mike snickered as Jordan walked in.

"Mornin' Guys!" Jordan said cheerfully, "mornin'" we all said in unison, "so first off, last night was great, guys you did awesome, Austin give another congratulations to Ally for me, and well let me get straight to it. I got a call this morning from none other than Ms. Ellen De Generes, and she'd like you guys to come on to her show as special guest stars today! So if you guys don't mind staying an extra day, how bout' it?" he asked excitedly, "hell ya! of course we'll do it!" Ryder and I said, Mike and Dez smiled nodding in agreement to doing the show. "Sweet! I'll give her a call, you guys need to be in Burbank and at the studio by 1:00, decided on a number to perform, I apologize that I won't be able to stick around, but with the holidays here, I got a lot to take care of back at homebase. So I gotta jet, my flight leaves at 11:45, so I'll see you guys tomorrow." Jordan finished as he headed for the door, "late!" I said getting up to stretch, "I'm going back to bed," Mike said standing up, "me too, and Dez, no more barging in next time." I said heading back down the hall towards my room, "lock the door then!" he yelled after me, I laughed waving him off. I opened the door to my room, Ally was no longer in bed, the door to the bathroom was shut and I could hear water running. I walked over to the window peering out to the streets below, it was a clear sunny November day, I could see as far out as the coastline, I took a deep breathe and stretched again, "morning handsome," I turned around to see Ally leaning against the bathroom door frame wearing my black button up from last night, her hair fell in messy curls over her shoulders, I smiled walking over to her, "morning beautiful, didn't think you'd be awake yet." I said wrapping my arms around her waist, she laughed, "well I wouldn't be if it wasn't for all the laughing, what was so funny anyway that you had to leave your naked girlfriend alone in bed?" she pouted playfully. I laughed at her giving her a kiss on the forehead, "sorry, Jordan needed to speak to us, and the laughing, haha you'll love this, good old Mike got a tramp stamp last night." I said laughing, her eyes widened, "oh dear, what of?!" she asked nervous, but holding back a laugh, "you'll have to see, it'll make it so much better," she smiled, "noted, so whats the news from Jordan?" she asked walking over to flop back down on the bed, "oh yea! the guys and I got invited to be special guest stars on the Elle DeGeneres Show today," I said happily, her eyes lit up with excitement, "babe! That's awesome, congratulations!" she said jumping up to give me a hug, I wrapped my arms around her, "I want you to come, think you girls can change your flight plans?" I asked hopefully, she smiled, "I wouldn't miss being there to support you, I'll talk to the girls, what time do you guys need to be there?" she asked, "umm 1, but you girls can come later if needed, we just gotta be there for sound check." I said, she nodded, "okay, yay I'm excited I love the Ellen show!" I smiled at her quirkiness, "your such a girl" I teased, she laughed rolling her eyes, "well I sure hope so other wise your in trouble and in for a big surprise," she said poking me in the chest playfully, I grabbed her hand entwining our fingers and kissing her hand, she went quiet, breathing in a sigh, "sooo what is it?" she asked, I walked over grabbing my phone off the nightstand, "uh 9:30, jeez its early," I answered, I heard her giggle behind me turning around she leaped into my arms wrapping her legs around my waist, placing a kiss on my lips, "mmm good, because I'm not ready to leave our little paradise here." she said, I smiled at her returning the kiss, walking back to the bed, laying her down I hovered above her, "I'd say we got plenty of time" I said leaning in my lips crashing against hers.

* * *

I immediately started fumbling with Austins button and zipper of his jeans as he popped open the buttons of his shirt I was wearing. His jeans fell to the floor as he popped the last button of my shirt, he rolled us over as I straddled him on top. I began to slide the shirt off when the bedroom door burst open and Dez came flying through the door tumbling across the floor, I screamed as Austin quickly flipped us over blocking me with his body. "Are you guys fucking serious?!" he yelled angrily, I peaked over his shoulder to see Mike bent over laughing and Dez scrambling to get up from the floor, "dude I sear it was all Mike!" he said looking in ever direction but at Austin, I stifled a small giggle behind Austin, he looked at me from the corner of his eye, a smile twitched at the corner of his mouth. "Mike your an asshole!" Austin barked as Mike continued laughing, "hey, Dez told you to lock the door, you shoulda listened!" he continued laughing as he grabbed Dez's shirt pulling him out of the room, "I swear I didn't see anything Ally" Dez apologized still not making eye-contact, I laughed "it's okay Dez" Austin lightened up turning to me, "they'll both still pay for that" he said, until we heard, " I did! nice tattoo Ally!" Mike yelled out of sight down the hall, I face palmed as he was referring the small one I got when I was 18 right above my left cheek, I laughed as Austins jaw locks, "scratch that, he's paying for that now!" Austin jumped off the bed pulling his jeans back on as he ran out, "your dead Mike!" he hollered running down the hall, I heard what sounded like a scream of a little girl, and then a thump Ryder and Dez started laughing.

I got up re-buttoning the shirt and throwing on a pair of Austins sweats, I ran out to the living room and burst out laughing, Austin had Mike pinned down on the ground, with one hand he had Mikes arms pinned behind his back, while with his other hand he took playful jabs to Mikes sides. Mike squealed like a little girl, "your not gonna barge in anymore when Ally's over are you?!" Austin asked laughing, "haha, you'll never know..." Mike caught sight of me, "hey Alls, so was that a butterfly or a star, I didn't get a close enough look...OW!" Austin punched Mike in the arm, "seriously dud your not going to learn are you?" Austin asked a little irritated this time, "thats my girlfriend your talking about there!" then an idea came to mine. "Hey Austin?" I asked walking up to the two, he looked up, "didn't you say Mike just got some new ink?" I asked with a smirk, Austin laughed, "ya right here," he lifted Mikes shirt, I cracked a laughed, "yeayea its hilarious, now can I get up now, my arms are falling asleep." Mike asked, "not quite, you know it doesn't look like its been set in yet." I said walking closer, Austin smirked as he caught onto my idea. "Oh hell no! Come on Austin, bros over hoes right? okay I swear I won't come in on you two again I promise, seriously!" he pleaded as he squirmed under Austin, I leaned down, "to late sweety..." SMACK!

**Okay i thought this would be a fun one...next chapter is gonna be quick paragraph or two of them at the Ellen show..then we'll be back in Miami...you know the drill we got the 10 for the last chapter sooo lets go for 12 if you guys want the next chapter.**

**For those of you who may not know what "setting in a tattoo" I had it done to me its evil but funny, you smack the tattoo when its still fresh and you "set it in" to the skin...haha little payback for mike from ally herself.**

**xoxo**


	30. Ellen

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Mike screamed as the guys burst out laughing, Austin got off of him, "nice job babe" he said walking behind me wrapping his arms around me. Mike glared up at me, "oh its on Dawson, you just wait.." he said getting up from the floor, "careful Mike, you've already felt a taste of pay back from her, I wouldn't push it." Ryder said still laughing, I smiled cockily at him as Austin snickered behind me, Mike rolled his eyes then started laughing along with us, "I'll give you that Ally, well played, your definitely not like any other girl, but its still on." I just laughed rolling my eyes, "bring it on Cooper." Austin tightened his grip, "he got one thing right, you definitely are not like any other girl," he said huskily into my ear, I smiled, "well I'm going to get out of here guys, ya'll need to get ready, and I need my own clothes." I said gesturing to my ensemble, "I dunno I think you look pretty hot Alls," Austin said checking me out, "ha! thanks but no, so I'm gonna go talk to the girls about today and I'll give you a call k?" he nodded, I pulled him down into a kiss, "love you," "love you more." I smiled and headed for the door, "bye guys!" "late!" I heard them in unison as I shut the door behind me and hurried down the hall to my suite.

"Awww! the Ellen show! are u serious...dammit! if it wasn't for my stupid test tomorrow I'd so be there" Trish whined, "oh no! Kir Cass what about you guys?!" I asked bummed that already Trish couldn't stay, "I got work tomorrow Alls" Cassidy said, "ya me too, I took leave for the weekend but today was my ending date I have to return tomorrow." Kira said, I pouted, "damn! I don't want to go without you girls." I said sadly, "Alls go, support Austin and the guys, we'll just have to make sure we record it when it airs." Kira said, I hesitated then smiled, "okay, but lets at least the four of us go out for breakfast just us and then I'll drop you guys off at the airport." They all smiled, "sounds good to me!" Cassidy said as she grabbed some clothes and headed to one of the bathrooms to shower.

* * *

_*laughing* Okay so today I thought I'd do something special for my studio audience today. As we all know last night the VMA Awards took place at the Kodak Theater, so there were a lot of celebrities in town, so I took it upon myself to make a phone call this morning asking for a huge favor, and thankfully they agreed... *pause* *audience starts giggling and getting restless*...They did an amazing performance last night...one included one of their girlfriends as a special guest singer...*members of the audience start getting excited and squealing*...haha...alright well I won't make you guys go crazy, lets give an amazing welcome to my new favorite guys and special guest stars for today, Austin Matthews Moon and the band, Ryder James, Dez Worthy, and Mike Cooper!" *Audience jumps up screaming, clapping and cheering as the guys walk out onto set, giving Ellen hugs and dancing along with her and the audience to the music*..._

_So guys, thank you for coming on short notice, you all look great, and amazing show last night!_

**_Ryder:_** _Thank you! Its great being here, our manager told us first thing this morning, and even being half asleep we didn't even hesitate to accept._

_**ellen: **Aww well good! glad I got to be the first thing you guys think of when you wake up in the morning, ha!  
_

_*audience and the guys laugh*_

_So, new album comes out this spring, thats exciting, now is the song that you guys performed with TRENT and Ally Marie last night going to be on the album, or was that for one of theirs?_

**_Austin:_**_Its actually going to be on all three of out albums, it was hard work done by all of us and for Ally her new album coming out also this spring is a variety of her doing duets and mixes with different artists, and now we get to add ourselves to it so it's really something that all of us are really proud of and it just turned out so amazing, I'm not saying this just because she's my girlfriend but her voice just really gave it that one thing that sent it through the roof. *audience awed*_

**_ellen:_**_Absolutely, I think everyone can agree to that, when she appeared at the top of that staircase like belting out that chorus, oh! I'm just getting goosebumps again thinking about it in my head, so yes you all should be really proud of it you guys all did an amazing job, and definitely let Ally know that too._

**_Dez:_**_Did you hear that Ally! *he looks behind him off stage, the guys laughed*_

**_ellen:_**_Wait she's here! *audience starts screaming, the guys all nod and laugh*_

_*Camera goes back stage to where Ally is standing watching a monitor, she starts laughing and blushing waving at the camera.*_

_Well lets get her out here, how bout' it audience! *Ally laughs shaking her head, mouthing no no and giggling*_

_Austin go get her! *The audience cheers and screams as he gets up and runs back stage, you see Ally take off the other direction as Austin chases after her, the audience, ellen and the guys watch on the big screen laughing, suddenly Austin comes back into focus with Ally thrown over his shoulder, he walks back out onto set as the crowd cheers*_

_Lets get a chair out here for her, *Ellen still laughing as Austin sets Ally down who is laughing and playfully slaps Austin before walking over to Ellen to give her a hug*_

_That was great, you run fast!_

**_Ally:_**_*still laughing* yea but apparently not fast enough, he's scary fast, I didn't want to intrude on their appearance._

**_ellen:_**_no no, we all want you out here, and yea Austin, if you ever audition to be a serial killer in a thriller, everyones doomed *everyone laughs*_

**_Austin:_**_Duely noted, *he throws an arm around Allys chair*_

**_ellen:_**_Now, you guys all have your next albums coming out this summer, you guys did a duet with Ally here, now is there a possibility of a couples duet in the near future between any of you and your girlfriends?_

_*All five look at each other shrugging their shoulders*_

**_Dez:_**_Thats really something none of us have really put some thought into, umm Mike, Ryder, and my girlfriends do sing, and dance as I'm sure many of you have seen them perform with Ally here, but it's not their actual career they love doing it when it comes up but they have their own plans for life, and we are really happy that it involves us. *audience and ellen awe*_

**_ellen:_**_Well what about for you two *gesturing to Austin and Ally*_

_*The two look at each other smiling*_

**_Austin:_**_Like Dez said it hasn't been something we have really talked about or thought of but I mean, after working with Ally with 'Hall of Fame' I don't see why not maybe something can be done in the future._

_*Audience cheers*_

**_ellen:_**_What do you say about it Ally?_

**_Ally:_**_Yea! I love what I do, Austin loves what he does, we work well together both professionally and personally *she blushes, audience awes again* So yea I think I can definitely see us working on something in the future together._

_*audience claps and cheers*_

**_ellen:_**_That's great well I hope it does happen and I'll keep my ear out for it, now before our show comes to an end, you guys have a special performance for us yea?_

**_Mike:_**_Yea we do, were actually going to be performing two songs for you all today, one is our newest song we just finished recording it last week, its' going to be the last song on our new album, and the other song is actually a song Austin wrote, something personal of his.  
_

**_Austin:_**_*laughs embarassed* Yea it's a song I actually wrote umm for Ally here, *Ally looks at him surprised* We've been through a lot already since we met and we've just stuck through it all and she just means a lot to me, but the cool thing about these words is that the night I met Ally was also the night that the guys met her friends, their now girlfriends, and just the night we all laid eyes on them it was just...this is going to sound cheesy...but it was amazing and we are really grateful for these girls, we all feel so lucky to have them in our lives, and as much as we wish that Trish, Cass, and Kira could be here today they had to head back to Miami for classes and work._

_*audience awes and claps*_

**_ellen:_**_Thats sweet, well you guys go on and get ready, When we come back the guys will perform their two new songs, we'll be right back._

* * *

_ Alright were back! If your just tuning in we had special guest starts Austin Matthews, Ryder James, Dez Worthy, Michael Cooper, and extra special guest star Ally Marie graced us with their presence and now here to perform two of their newest songs, give it up for them performing now "Back to Life"...*audience cheers and applaudes*  
_

**_*lights go dim, purple and red stage lights light up the stage showing the silouettes of the guys at their instruments and Austin at the mic. in front*_**

**_Mike starts playing keyboard..._**

**_Austin:_**

_There's a drum line in my heartbeat  
I know exactly where it's from  
They're turning off the street lamps  
They say the day is almost done_

_There's a ringing in my ears now_  
_I remember how it was_  
_The feeling we had last night_  
_And it won't stop now because_

_Everybody says hey, no_  
_We don't wanna see this day go_  
_If I ever had my say, so_  
_We can make this go all night, night, night_

**_Austin and Ryder:_**

_'Cause if the party is dead_  
_We can bring it back to life_  
_Yeah, we can make it through the night_  
_If you listen to the words that I say_

_'Cause if the party is dead_  
_All we need is candle light_  
_And a little bit of dynamite_  
_Everybody will get out of our way_

**_Austin:_**

_I got a a song stuck in my head_  
_I know exactly why it's there_  
_There's a noise outside my bedroom_  
_And I don't even care_

**_Ryder:_**

_If I ever said "go home"_  
_Everybody here would say "hell no"_  
_All we gotta do is just let go_  
_We can make it through the night_

**_Austin and Ryder:_**

_'Cause if the party is dead_  
_We can bring it back to life_  
_Yeah, we can make it through the night_  
_If you listen to the words that I say_

_'Cause if the party is dead_  
_All we need is candle light_  
_And a little bit of dynamite_  
_Everybody will get out of our way_

**_Mike and Dez_**

_whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa..._

**_Ausin and Ryder_**

_We can bring it back to life_  
_Yeah, we can bring it back to life_

**_Austin:_**

_'Cause I'm never gonna get these drums out of my head_  
_And I'm never gonna get some sleep inside of my bed_  
_And I'm sorry if good night is something I never said, said, said_

**_Austin and Ryder_**

_'Cause if the party is dead_  
_We can bring it back to life_  
_Yeah, we can make it through the night_  
_If you listen to the words that I say_

_'Cause if the party is dead_  
_All we need is candle light_  
_And a little bit of dynamite_  
_Everybody will get out of our way_

**_Mike and Dez:_**

_whoa whoa whoa whoa..._

**_Austin and Ryder:_**

_We can bring it back to life_  
_Yeah, we can bring it back to life_

**_Mike ends with keyboard/piano solo..._**

_*Audience erupts into screams and cheers, Ally and Ellen stand up applauding from their seats.*  
_

**_Austin:_**_This next songs is dedicated to four very special women in our lives, hope you all enjoy it._

**_Austin starts playing his guitar..._**

**_Austin: Looking at Ally  
_**

_The first time I saw you comin' through that door  
I remember every detail down to the clothes you wore  
Such a vision baby, like nothin' I'd seen before  
Looking at you now I'd say for sure  
_

**_Walks over to Ally and Ellen..._**

_It was the best day of my life_  
_'Cause ever since you everything's right, yeah_  
_The best days of my life are up ahead_  
_'Cause we both said_

_**Ryder and Mike:**  
Yes to love, yes to love, yes to love, yes to love  
The best day  
**Austin:**  
No other day before this can compare  
The way I see you baby like a vision standing there (**kisses her hand)**  
Hallelujah comes to mind, there's never been a better time  
Than with you right here and now_

**_Heads back to stage.._**

_'Cause baby it's the best day of my life_  
_'Cause ever since you everything's right, yeah_  
_The best days of my life are up ahead_  
_'Cause we both said_

_**Ryder and Mike:**  
Yes to love, yes to love, yes to love, yes to love  
Yes to love, yes to love, yes to love, yes to love  
The best day  
**Mike:** **(Audience screams)**  
Nobody knows how faith works in your life  
People come and go from time to time  
And you could've made a left turn and I a right  
And you could be out with someone else tonight  
**Austin:**  
And I'd 'a missed the best day of my life  
I'd a missed the best day of my life  
The best days of my life are up ahead  
'Cause we both said **(points to Ally)**  
_

_**All Four:**  
Yes to love, yes to love, yes to love, yes to love  
Yes to love, yes to love, yes to love, yes to love  
The best day_

_*Everyone explodes into cheers and screams, Ally and Ellen walk up onto stage, Ally kisses and hugs Austin, Ellen hugs all the guys*_

_Alright, there you guys have it Austin Matthews and his band and the first performance of two of their new songs, don't forget album comes out this spring so keep your eyes peeled for it, thanks for joining us have a good night!"_

**Alright you guys! What did you think I hope you guys listened to the two songs while reading the lyrics the first was: **

**3OH!3: back to life**

**Stefano: Yes to Love**

**Back to life is the newest song out I loved it and thought it'd be a fun one for the guys yes to love I thought was perfect for all the guys especially the first verse of how the guys first saw the girls when they walked into the club. So please let me know what you guys thought. I'm working on the next chapter should be up in about 2 hours so make sure to check back, I got a request from a follower on some things she'd like to see happen so I'm working on that, so shout out to:  
**

**alena1221: I loved your idea and I've been thinking of how I'm going to write it so I'm super excited on how I decided to entwine it into my plans, so thank you.**

**To everyone remember if there is something you'd like to see happen or an idea for something you'd like me to write for a future story please let me know. thank you for all of your guys support it really means a lot.**

**xoxo**

_**P.s. My heart prayers and love go out to everyone in Boston, it breaks my heart to see what happened there today I hope they get to the bottom of it and justice is served. **_


	31. Finally Home

"I still can't believe you wrote that song for me Austin, it was beautiful" I said cuddling up into his side on the plane, he smiled kissing my forehead, "I'm glad you like it, I was a little nervous," I looked up at him pressing my lips to his, "I loved it" I whispered against his lips, he closed his eyes letting out a small moan. "You know we never did get to finish what we started this morning," he said arching an eyebrow, I laughed "Austin I'm not about to become a part of the mile-high club," I said laughing, he pouted, "aw, why not, its risky and exciting!" he said giving me that to-die for smile, I rolled my eyes as he leaned down to kiss my neck, I closed my eyes trying to bite back a moan...

_Good evening ladies and gentlemen, the time is 10:45pm, the captain has turned on the seat-belt sign, we'll be touching down into Miami in about 15 minutes so please take your seats we thank you again for flying with us tonight._

Saved by the bell..Austin groaned as he sat back in his seat, I giggled at his reaction, patting his hand, "we'll be home soon baby" I said, he smiled down at me giving me another quick kiss as our plane began to descend.

It was after midnight when we finally pulled up to Austins house, "you want me to drive you home tonight or do you just wanna crash here for the night?" he asked as we walked up to his front door, we sat our bags down while he unlocked the door, I yawned and shook my head, "no it's so late I just wanna pass out." Austin laughed as we walked in, he switched on the lights and locked the door behind me, "whatever you want baby" he said, I spun around and jumped into his arms, he caught me as he dropped his last bag on the floor, "I think you know what I want" I said smirking before crashing my lips to his, he moaned into our kiss as he carried me bridal style up to his bedroom never breaking away.

He sat me down on my feet, I immediately grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bathroom, "where you going?" he asked, I pulled my shirt over my head and un-buttoned my jeans, I smirked at him, "we need to wash off all that jet-lag, don't you think?" I said, he immediately caught on and started unbuttoning his own jeans, I let mine fall to the floor as I walked into the bathroom, as I turned on the warm water a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist, Austin began placing heated kisses along my shoulder and up my neck, I let my head fall back against his bare chest as he continued kissing me, I turned around tangling my fingers into his hair as I crashed my lips to his. His hands wandered down cupping around my ass as he picked me up, my legs wrapped around his waist he sat me on the bathroom counter as one of his hands trailed to my back and with the flip of his finger he unclasped my bra and slid it off. "Smooth move slick" I said returning my lips to his, he laughed against our kiss, "I just want you as soon as I can," I moaned as his hands caressed against my bare skin, "enough talk then and please just have me," I pleaded in a sexy tone, he growled in my ear as he pulled my body closer to him, I could feel his erection growing hard against my entrance, I reached down stroking him, Austin sucked in a breath as he dropped his head to my shoulder, "goddamn baby" he groaned into my neck. My breathing got heavier as his hands reached my panties sliding them off, I hooked my fingers into the waistband of his boxers pushing them down.

His boxers dropped to the floor next to my panties, Austin grabbed me again pulling me against his body, his fingers caressed against my inner thigh creeping closer and closer to my entrance that ached for him. He slid two fingers in as I let a moan escape my lips, he crashed his lips to mine as we both battled for dominance I let him take control, he slid his fingers out grabbing hold of his member and positioning it at my entrance. His golden brown eyes met mine asking for permission I smiled, "please" I breathed out, he pulled himself to me as he entered, both of our breathes hiked, he picked me up not breaking our connection and stepped into the shower, as the warm water trickled down our bodies he pressed me against the shower wall as our bodies ground together in perfect syncronization. I hand grabbed hold of his back as my nails scraped across his skin as our bodies sped up in heat, Austin let out a groan of pleasure as my fingernails slid down his back, "Austin don't stop!" I pleaded in between moans and groans. Our bodies quickened in movement, Austin was coming close to his climax as his patterns started to go off rythm, he thrusted into me harder as I moaned his name, my fingers entwined into his wet hair, my head dropped to his shoulder I kissed his shoulder and trailed up to his neck to his jawline, reaching his lips as a moan escaped his lips and I muffled it with my own. Austin reached his climax and shortly after I followed, we slowed our rhythm and then Austin sat me back down on my feet, he pulled out and placed another kiss to my lips, "I love you" he whispered out of breath, I smiled, "as I love you"

I stepped in front of him letting the warm water wet the rest of my hair, I grabbed his shampoo and lathered it into my hair while he soaped up his loofa and washed his body. Once I finished I stepped out grabbing a towel to dry my hair, "I'll be out in a second babe" Austin said closing the shower door, "okay" I said as I opened the door letting the cool air hit me as steam escaped into Austins room, I shut the door behind me and walked over to his dresser in search of a t-shirt to wear to bed. I heard the water shut off as I pulled his shirt over my head, I walked back over to the bathroom door and knocked, "Austin can you hand me a brush please" I heard the drawer open and close, the door cracked open, "here ya go Alls" he handed it through, "thank ya!" I walked over to sit on his bed and brush the tangles out of my hair, I let out another yawn and glanced over at the clock, 1:15, ugh it was late and we had classes tomorrow, I set the brush down on the nightstand and scooted up to the top of the bed and slid under the big comforter. Austin stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, beads of water still sat along his toned tan chest and trickled down across his six-pack, my eyes took in the amazing and gorgeous man that stood in front of me, "like what you see?" he said cockily as he noticed my staring, I rolled my eyes, "I was enjoying the view yes, but then someone ruined it with his big head" I teased with a cheeky smile, Austin laughed "your to cute", I smiled again , "its a gift what can I say," I said. He rolled his eyes and slipped on a pair of boxers before slipping into bed next to me, I scooted next to him and spooned with him, he wrapped his arms around my waist, "goodnight baby" he whispered into my ear, "mmm goodnight" I whispered back before drifting off to sleep.

**Sorry this one was a little shorter, but I promised I would get a 2nd chapter out tonight and I was being asked for some more love scenes so here ya are :)**

**Drama is on the way so don't think I forgot about all of that...So bewteen this chapter and the last we need another 12 reviews...so you know what to do.**

**xoxo**


	32. Soon'

The next morning Ally and I woke up for school, Ally decided I'd just drop her at home after class. We had the rest of this week left for classes and then we'd be off for a month for winter break, I had an idea running through my head all weekend of a get away for just Ally and I at my families beach house in Savannah. I was going to talk about it with her tonight when we got to her house. I walked her to her first class, "thanks babe" she said turning around to face me, I smiled down at her giving her a kiss, "I'll meet you at my car at 5?" I said, she nodded in agreement, she stood on her tiptoes and gave me another kiss before walking into her class.

* * *

"Hey! how was class?" Ally greeted me as I walked up to my truck, "Snoozeville as usual" I answered throwing my arm around her shoulder walking her to the passenger side, "well just a couple more days and we'll be free for a month" she said happily, hopping up into her seat, "ya about that.." I started leaning against the truck door, she dropped her bag in the back seat turning to face me, "what?" she asked suspiciously, "how would you feel about a mini vacation just you and me in Savannah?" I asked nervously scratching the back of my neck, her eyes lit up, "are you serious?!really?!" I nodded, "oh my god you are a dream come true Austin Moon, I'd love that!" she squealed, I smiled leaning in for a kiss, "awesome, well we'll talk more about it when we get to your place, I'm freezing my ass off." I said shutting her door as she laughed, I walked around to the driver's side. We pulled out of the parking lot, "hey babe I've wanted to talk to you about what happened to you while we were...separated," I said keeping my eyes on the road, I could see Ally look at me from the corner of my eye, "yea, I figured we'd have to talk about it sooner or later" she said, I glanced at her a little shocked, "why didn't you tell me?" I asked, she cocked her head to the side, "Austin come on, I needed space if I had called you, then you would have came running, it wouldn't have helped, I can't be the damsel in distress because someone is taking pictures and can't just approach us themselves," she said sternly and a little annoyed. "Alls of course I would have came to you, it drove me crazy finding out through the great vine that someone is doing all this because of something that has to do with me, I don't want anything to happen to you Ally." I said genuinely grabbing her hand, she smiled, "nothing is going to happen to me babe, okay?" I kissed the top of her hand as we pulled onto her street and into her driveway.

Ally jumped out, "home sweet..." I go out walking around to her, her back was to me and she was stopped, "Alls?" I asked walking to her side, "Austin my front door is open" she said staring ahead, I shot my head up seeing her front door ajar and the side window broken. "Stay here" I instructed, running back to my truck, I yanked open the back door grabbing my croe-bar, I ran back to where Ally still stood, "Austin! what the hell do you think your going to do?!" she asked nervously, "Ally call 911 and stay here" she shook her head frantically, "no! you not going in there alone, I'm going with you," I was about to argue, but keeping her with me was better than having her out of my sight, I nodded with a sigh, I grabbed her hand, "stay behind me." "Wait!" she ran to my truck and came back with my baseball bat, I smiled at her, my girl is a tough cookie, we walked up to the door, I quietly and slowly pushed it open.

We stepped over the threshold, glass cracked beneath our feet, we walked into the living room everything seemed to be in place, Ally looked into the kitchen, same, she looked at me confused, I shrugged my shoulders, then she pointed up mouthing '_bedrooms_'. I nodded and pulled her close to me while gripping the croe-bar tightly, we headed up the stairs reaching her guest room first, I peered inside, clean and orderly, Ally peered into the guest bathroom as I walked around the bedroom, she came back out, "nothing" she whispered, I nodded again and gestured to head down the hall to her room. We reached her door, before I opened it Ally grabbed my arm, "Austin do you smell that?" she whispered, I took a whiff, vanilla rose, candles, I grabbed her hand in mine and turned the knob...

The door opened my eyes went wide, "Oh my god!" Ally said sickened, white rose petals covered her bedroom floor, candles were lit all around her room. We walked in slowly, Ally clung to my arm as I kept her guarded behind me, "what if their still here" she said quietly, I shook my head, "we've been everywhere in this house, they would of shown themselves by now realizing it was just you and me" I said, she walked around me towards her bed slowly, "Sick son-of-a-bitch!" she screamed, I ran over to her, spread all across her bed were pictures of her waiting by my truck at school yesterday she was talking on her phone twirling her hair, fixing her makeup, reading her book, then their were pictures of us kissing when I showed up, talking, walking up to my house, kissing in my bedroom, the next ones made my blood boil, pictures of Ally coming out of my bathroom and changing, the last photo was of Ally and I asleep in bed, I turned it over, '_soon'_ was all it said. I crumpled the picture in my hand, "Austin? Austin!" Ally shook me pulling me out of my trance, "are you okay?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing together, "no Ally, someone was in your home, you could have been here, I was going to drop you off at home last night, what if they were here waiting for you, I just...fuck! What do they want!" I yelled throwing the crumpled picture to the ground, Ally cupped my face in her hands, "I need you to keep it together for me Austin, please I can't do this alone" her eyes glistened with tears threatening to fall, I held her close, "we need to call the police" I said she nodded into my chest, "I don't want to be in here anymore, I feel so violated" she said disgusted and angry, "Lets go back downstairs and wait" I said, she called officer Darryl as we headed down, she hung up, "they'll be here in ten minutes" she said, I nodded opening the front door for her she walked out and went straight to my truck to sit and wait. I looked around the yard and her neighbors, I looked up and down the street for anything that seemed out of the ordinary, nothing, it was nearly dark, people took evening walks, or were just arriving home from work, how did nobody notice anything here?

I walked over to my truck, Ally sat in the passenger seat, her head was rested back and her eyes shut, I walked up to her laying my hands in her lap, she smiled but didn't open her eyes, "I'm okay" she said quietly, I sighed turning her body to face me, she opened her eyes to look down at me, "Alls, I'm not okay, so I know for damn sure that your not" I said sternly, she took a deep breath, leaning down from the truck she placed a soft kiss on my lips, her eyes met mine, "I love you" is all she said, she sat back in her seat, I went to say something but the police pulled up.

Darryl walked up the driveway towards us as a few other patrol cars pulled up, I look around confuse, "whats with all the backup?" I asked, "Mr Moon, Ms Dawson, Jimmy Sanders has been in holding, this wasn't him, which means we have a much more serious case of a stalker on our hands," Darryl said urgently. I looked back at Ally her eyes were wide, "S-So Jimmy was just another one, there's multiple people behind this?" she asked angrily, I could tell she was fighting back tears..."You three around back!...Not exactly, now Ms Dawson.." "Ally" she interrupted, he sighed, "Ally, from what Mr Sanders told us, it just sounds like a guy who was wanting to get back together with his ex girlfriend," Ally shot him an angry look, "and you believe him!" she spat, Darryl put his hands up in surrender, "I'm on your side Ally, but nothing links Jimmy to what happened, he just so happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, he said he showed up to your house that night to try and work things out, he didn't know you were going to be in LA" I scoffed, "right, she's only a music artist, why wouldn't she have been there?" Darryl ignored my reaction and comment, "I don't want to frighten or upset you anymore than what all of this has, but I also don't want to keep any information from you either," he said apologetically, Ally nodded, i entwined my fingers with hers she looked at me with a half smile. "Now what we...son of a bitch! Who leaked to the press, shit! Austin you need to get her out of here now! I'll have to call you later, GO! Johnson Dunbar block of the premises now!" Darryl yelled running to help with the barriers around Ally's property, I quickly turned around grabbing a sweatshirt from my backseat, "babe put this on with the hood and your sunglasses," she nodded throwing it over her head, I slammed her door shut and ran to the driver side, slipping on my sunglasses, quickly I pulled out of her driveway as reporters were just pulling out their cameras, I hit the gas and took off down the street.

"Where are we going?" Ally asked, "home, your going to stay with me, or do you want me to take you to your dads?" I asked, she let out a laugh, "no, I'll call him when we get to your place, I want him to know before it hits the news channels, but I don't want him involved in this mess, which I have a feeling is going to blow up" she said sarcastically, I grabbed her hand, "everything will be okay Alls, I promise" she smiled at me, the rest of the drive to my house was quiet, not awkward, just quiet. We pulled back up to my house, "you go on in babe, I'll get your bags" I said giving her my keys, she nodded and walked up to the house. I grabbed her bags and my mail, walking in I saw Ally already asleep on the couch, I locked the front door, I made sure everything was lock and all the curtains and shades were securely closed. I picked up Ally and carried her to my bedroom, I laid her down, kissing her forehead, "I won't let anything happen to you if its the last thing I do" I whispered to her, I covered her with the comforter and headed back downstairs to cook some dinner and wait for Darryls call.


	33. She Needs To Vent

**Hey guys okay so with whats going on for ally right now when you get to the song in this chapter listen to it, I would love to choreograph a number to it and I think with the circumstances listening to it while you read it well help you visualize her emotions. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning and got ready for class quietly so I didn't wake Ally since she didn't have class. "Your cute when you try to be quiet," I turned around to see Ally sitting up on her elbow in bed, I laughed, "I wanted to let you sleep" I said crawling onto the bed to give her a kiss, "mmmm...actually I've been awake for about an hour now, I just didn't want to get up and you look so cute when you sleep," she said guilty, I laughed as I pulled my sweatshirt over my head, "you sure your going to be okay Alls? I really don't want to leave you alone" I said, she laughed "and I don't want you missing school because of all of this, and I won't let you miss it I'll be fine, besides I need to go see Darryl remember last night he asked for me to come in when he called, so technically I won't be alone." I smiled shaking my head at her, "which reminds me, do you think you could take me by my house so I can get my car?" she asked, I nodded, "sure, but you think the press will have subsided?" she took a deep breathe, "crap! I didn't think about that, I'll just call the girls see if they can get it over here." she said, "or you could ask Darryl, but I gotta get going babe, call me if you need anything k?" She climbed out of bed, saluting me, "sir yes sir" "I'm serious Alls" I said in a serious tone, she sighed tilting her head to the side, she wrapped her arms around my waist pulling herself up to a kiss, "I promise" she whispered, "now go before your late" I smiled giving her another quick kiss then turned to leave.

* * *

I picked up my cell to dial officer Darryl's number...

"This is Officer Darryl"

"Hi Darryl, this is Ally Dawson"

"Ah good morning Ally, how are you doing?"

"umm better I guess, listen I know I'm suppose to come in today, Austin just left for class and with everything going on at my house I need to get my car."

"Not a problem I'll come get you, things should have calmed down over there if not I'll have one of my officers get your car."

"Oh okay, thank you, um if you could give me about thirty minutes I'll be ready"

"Not a problem, I'll head over in about ten it'll take me some time to get there"

"Okay thank you again"

"No worries Ms I mean Ally"

I hung up and opened my messages to text Austin:

**Hey babe, Darryl is going to pick me up and take me to my car, I'll be okay I love you have a good day in class.**

I put my phone away and went to jump in the shower...I got out and changed into my black jazz shorts black leg warmers and a grey off shoulder sweater, I needed to let off some steam after all this and there was only one way I know how to. I did my make up and let my hair flow down in its usual loose curls down my back, I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs, I walked out front as the November brisk air hit my face, it soothed me and calmed my nerves, I locked the door behind me and waited on the front steps until Darryl's patrol car pulled up. I slid on my sunglasses and ran out to his car, I took a seat in the front as my phone vibrated, I took it out and slid open the message:

**k, I love you too, I'll see you later.**

I smiled and put my phone away, "Morning, so anything new?" I asked putting my seat belt on, "well obviously you know they entered from the front, by the looks of how low the candles were and the wilting of some of the petals in your bedroom, they must've done it all Monday night, thankfully you stayed at Austins." I nodded, "yea I guess" he looked at me confused but continued, "now being that they left the candles on, we think they may have left and were planning on returning, so we do have a few people staked out, the press didn't help for all we know they returned with the crowds and disappeared immediately." "So is the press still there?" I asked as we headed down the coast highway towards my neighborhood, "Thankfully no they left, it still however is a crime scene, so you can get your car but that's it Ally I'm afraid I can't let you into the house." I shrugged, "don't be sorry, the moment they entered my home let alone my bedroom everything became tainted and violated I can't go back in that house I'll never feel safe there, they broke a barrier that no one can ever fix, when your home is broken into its irreversible, it's your home your sanctuary your get away and when its taken like that, entered without permission, it's just I don't even know how to explain it. On top of it they've watched me they've watched my boyfriend us making love, they've taken a lot from me from both of us, and the worse part is they know they did it, because they keep doing it." I was ranting but I needed to get it out to someone who wouldn't wrap me in their arms I needed to rant, "I'm sorry Ally but we are doing everything we can to get to the bottom of this," we pulled up to my house, I got out, "and Ally..." I turned around, "ya?" "please know that you will heal from this, you will feel safe again one day, and having a guy like Austin around is a plus, he's a good man, I've seen many who can't handle this kind of situation and they bail, he sticks by you." he said, I smiled, "I know its' one of the reasons why I fell in love with him" he nodded with a smile, "I'll wait for you to get out of here safely" I nodded shutting the door and walking over to my car unlocking it and getting in, I locked the doors and turned the ignition I backed out and headed to the school.

* * *

I walked out of my Productions class, "yo! Austin!" I turned to see Dez and Trish running up to me, "hey guys" "Austin, its all over the news, how is she?" Trish said brushing off my hello, "she's fine Trish, you know her she's dealing with it well, being her feisty, pissy, and yet sexy self" I said smiling to myself, "snap out of it Romeo, are you sure, I know she's your girlfriend and all but she's my best friend of 15 years and if I know Ally I know that when it comes to anger and stress she puts on a brave face" I stared at her intently as she spoke, "Austin I know you love her and you want to be her knight in shining armor but just remember she doesn't just need a pair of strong arms to protect her, she needs ears to listen to her, if she hasn't snapped yet, she's going to." "Do I need to worry Trish?" she shook her head, "no, not worry just be there to listen to her, not just to soothe her, but to let her vent, she has her ways of doing it, which by the way where is she today?" she asked, "she was getting up when I left this morning, officer Darryl was going to pick her up and take her to get her car and..." I trailed off to take out my phone, nothing, I hadn't heard from her since this morning and it was already after two, "What is it?" Dez asked, "I havnt heard from her since she was going to her house" I said nervously, "don't freak Austin just call her" Trish said, I dialed her number it rang a few times before going to voice mail, "dammit ally!" I said under my breath, "Austin don't worry she's fine" I nodded trying to take in what she was saying as we walked out to the parking lot, then something caught my eye, Allys car was parked a few spots down from my truck, "is that Ally's car?" Dez asked spotting it shortly after me, "yea..wait ..of course!" Trish said out loud, both Dez and I looked at her confused, "go to the dance studio" I stared at her even more confused, "huh?" she rolled her eyes, "her ways of venting Austin, just go you'll see" she said pulling Dez with her to leave, "call me later dude" he said as he left.

I watched as they walked away then turned on and headed for the dance studio, I entered into the performance building and I could hear music coming from down the hall in the last studio room, classes were over for the day so only a few people walked the halls headed for the parking lot, a few people stopped to stare into the dance studio before spotting me and continuing on their way keeping their heads down to not make eye contact with me, all over the news dammit, I got closer to the studio...

_...These battle scars don't look like they're fading_  
_ Don't look like they're ever going away_  
_ They ain't never gonna change_  
_ These battle..._

_Never let a wound ruin me_  
_ But I feel like ruin's wooing me_  
_ Arrow holes, they never close from Cupid on a shooting spree_  
_ Feeling stupid cause I know it ain't no you and me.._**I walked up to the door peering inside  
**

**Ally was in the middle of the dance floor in her dance shorts and loose sweater she was bare foot and she hit the first beat with the song into a hip hop dance..**

_But when you're trying to beat the odds up  
Been trying to keep your nods up  
And you know that you should know  
And let her go  
But the fear of the unknown  
Holding another lover strong  
Sends you back into the zone  
With no Tom Hanks to bring you home  
A lover not a fighter  
On the front line with a poem  
Trying to write yourself a rifle  
Maybe sharpen up a stone  
To fight the tanks and drones of you being alone  
_

_I wish I never looked, I wish I never touched  
I wish that I could stop loving you so much  
Cause I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together  
When all of the signs say that I should forget her  
I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had  
I wish that the good outweighed the bad  
Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over_

**She leaped into the air as the chorus began, pirouetting into a jazz combination  
**

_These battle scars, don't look like they're fading_  
_Don't look like they're ever going away_  
_They ain't never gonna change_  
_These battle scars, don't look like they're fading_  
_Don't look like they're ever going away_  
_They ain't never gonna change_  
_These battle..._

**She walked up to the mirror**

(Then just leave)  
You shouldn't have but you said it  
(And I hope you never come back)  
It shouldn't have happened but you let it  
Now you're down on the ground screaming medic  
The only thing that comes is the post-traumatic stresses...**throwing off her sweater**  
Shields, body armors and vests don't properly work  
That's why you're in a locker full of hurt  
The enemy within and all the fires from your friends  
The best medicine is to probably just let it win

I wish I couldn't feel, I wish I couldn't love  
I wish that I could stop cause it hurts so much  
And I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together..**She clung to her chest as she danced, I could see so much pain in her face**  
When all of the signs say that I should forget her  
I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had  
I wish that the good outweighed the bad  
Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over...**running back to the middle of the room, she hit every beat with so much emotion**

These battle scars, don't look like they're fading  
Don't look like they're ever going away  
They ain't never gonna change  
These battle scars, don't look like they're fading  
Don't look like they're ever going away  
They ain't never gonna change  
These battle...

Cause you've set me on fire  
I've never felt so alive, yeah

Hoping wounds heal, but it never does  
That's because you're at war with love

And I'm at the point of breaking  
And it's impossible to shake it...**she slowly walked towards the mirror as the music slowed for a moment**

See, you hoped the wound heals, but it never does  
That's cause you're at war with love  
Hope it heals, but it never does  
That's cause you're at war with love!**..As the music sped back up she ran backwards her step hitting every beat and she spun into the air ending in a extended leap**

These battle scars, don't look like they're fading  
Don't look like they're ever going away  
They ain't never gonna change  
These battle scars, don't look like they're fading  
Don't look like they're ever going away  
They ain't never gonna change **her arms extended to every beat, the movement of her body explained it all...**  
These battle scars, don't look like they're fading  
Don't look like they're ever going away  
They ain't never gonna change  
These battle...**she was trying not to break in front of me**

As the music came to an end Ally slowly brought her arms back down to her side, her chest heaved up and down quickly as she caught her breathe, she walked over to her bag to grab her water bottle, "I guess its good that I left you alone today?" She jumped at the sound of my voice spinning around, "Austin! When..how did...how long have you been there?" I laughed walking up to her, "long enough, that was amazing Alls, but the story behind it, I'm sorry that I havn't been more willing to listen on how and what this is all doing to you." she smiled shaking her head, "I told you I was okay and fine, honestly I didn't want to talk about it because I didn't have the words to describe how I'm feeling with all of this, dancing is my second language, next to singing," she laughed a little at her correction. "So Guy Sebastians '_Battle Scars'_ sums it up?" I asked gesturing to her performance, "in a way yes it does, even in times like these Austin god forbid we ever have to deal with something like this again, we may need alone time," I wrapped my arms around her, "just as long as its not away time" she smiled wrapping her arms around my neck, "It'll never be away time ever again, I think we learned that one real quick" she smiled as so did I as I leaned down into a passionate kiss. She gathered up her things and slipped on her shoes, "by the way I was thinking, that Savannah trip idea of yours, with the current circumstances how do you feel about leaving as soon as possible?" she asked as we headed for the parking lot, "how does first thing Friday afternoon after class sound?" I said to her, she smiled, "nothing would sound better" I walked her to her car, "see you at home." she said kissing me before getting in, I jogged over to my truck I pulled out and passed her waiting car as she followed me out of the parking lot and back to my house, our house.

* * *

**Okay so I tried to be as detailed as possible for her dance, what did you guys think about it. the song is Battle Scars by Guy Sebastian, one of my absolute favorites, hope you guys could visualize an amazing emotion filled dance that Ally performed. **

**Any who I treated you guys to 2 chapters even tho i didn't get all 12 reviews so I'm putting my faith in you guys lets get 15 this time if you want the Savannah chapter... aleana1221 thats the one for you that you asked for :)**

**xoxo**


	34. Your My World

_"Alright everyone, have a wonderful winter break a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, I'll see you all next year."_

I collected up my books and bag and headed for the parking lot, Austin didn't have class today he was going to pack everything up for our trip, so I was going to meet him back at the house, we were leaving for Savannah today and we had a long drive ahead of us, its okay though I didn't want to fly I was looking forward to every second of this trip and wanted it to last as long as possible. Since the break in at my house Wednesday not much has changed, Jimmy was released yesterday since once again there was no evidence proving he had anything to do with it. Mark wanted to put some bodyguards on me but I refused, I wasn't going to let this asshole scare me, Austin wasn't happy about my decision either but he respects it. I pulled onto Austins street when I looked up into my review mirror, "no fucking way!" I said aloud, a certain black camero was not far behind me, "shit!" I pulled into Austins driveway, his truck was there, the camero pulled up across the street from Austins house, the driver side opened.

I got out of my car clutching my keys in my fist, Jimmy stepped out leaning against his car, "what the hell are you doing here!?" I spat at him angrily, "you and me" he gestured pointing at me and him, "we need to talk" he said sternly walking across the street, "no we don't, what the hell is wrong with you, have you been following me?!" I yelled, he smiled, ugh creepy, "no of course not A-D, I saw you driving down the street so I flipped a bitch, and now here we are" he opened his arms out gesturing to our surroundings of Austins yard, "didn't know you moved" he said a little irritated and slightly sarcastic. "I didn't, but due to certain circumstances at my house, I'm sure you know _nothing_ about, I couldn't stay there any longer, now get the hell out of here Jimmy before Austin comes out here!" I yelled gripping my keys tighter as he came closer. "You owe me an apology Ally, for all that stalker bullshit!" he said grabbing my arm, I pushed him off, "I don't owe you shit! Your the one that showed up at my house uninvited, now get the fuck away from me!" Suddenly a silver expedition screeched to a halt at the curb, Austin jumped out of the passenger side, "you son-of-a-bitch!" before anything else could be said Austin was on top of Jimmy beating the shit out of him, Ryder jumped out of the driver seat running to the two on the ground, "Austin! Stop!" I screamed running up to them, Ryder pulled Austin off of Jimmy standing in between the two, "don't you ever touch her again!" Austin growled pointing a finger at Jimmy.

I ran up to Austin his lip was bleeding, "are you okay?" I asked, he looked down at me fire burned in his eyes, he turned his head away to spit out some blood, he looked back to Jimmy glaring, "get the hell off my property" he shot at him. Jimmy just laughed, "your really going to go through all this to protect that little bitch?" he spat, Austin lunged for him but I blocked his body with mine holding him back, "Austin! No, he's not worth it!" I said holding his arms, "you need to get the fuck out of here bro" Ryder yelled pushing Jimmy across the street to his car, Jimmy threw his hands up in the air, "hey thats fine, she's not worth it, good fuck every now and then and hey you did make a pretty good punching bag when needed" he said still laughing as he opened his car door, Austin broke out of my grasp running across the street, "fucking asshole!" Ryder stopped him, "Austin! Dude you need to pull it together, Ally get him inside now!" I nodded grabbing his arm to lead him inside, he ripped it out of my grasp and walked ahead of me into the house, what the hell. "Alls I'm gonna call Darryl, just go talk to Austin" Ryder said as Jimmy peeled off down the street, I walked into the house.

* * *

_2 Hours Earlier..._

I zipped up the last suitcase and carried it downstairs, my phone started going off...

"Sup!"

"Yo Austin, down for some grubbin before you and the Mrs head out?" Ryder asked from the other end

I laughed at his '_Mrs' _comment, looking down at the time, Ally wasn't going to be home for about 2 hours..

"Yea sure, I just finished packing, you want me to meet you?"

"Nah! I'm like 5 min. from your pad I'll just swing by and get you"

"Sounds good, see you in a bit then"

"Peace"

I ran upstairs and threw my phone onto my bed and slipped off my sweats and on a pair of jeans, I grabbed my phone and headed back downstairs, I heard the front door open, "dude! lets go Im starvin!" Ryder said entering into my living room, I laughed, "alright alright lets go" I said grabbing my keys as we headed out the door, "where to?" I asked jumping into the front seat, "Joes Crab Shack I'm cravin some good seafood" he said starting up his car, I nodded in agreement, "sweet!"

_At the restaurant..._

"So you two are taking off to Savannah today?" Ryder asked after we received our food,

"Yep, you havnt mentioned it to anyone have you?" I asked suddenly, Ryder laughed,

"Don't worry Kira was on my ass about it, just us 8 know about it well and Mark and Jordan of course." he assured me. I stared him down for a second before laughing, "sooo you two have gotten pretty serious over these past few months, not to mention with all this dramatic shit going on, you really love her don't you?" he asked, taking a bite of his shrimp.

"shyea.." I let out another laugh, "I really do, its been the best 6 months of my life having her in it and honestly dude, I can't see my life without her in it, she's become a part of me, those 2 weeks of not seeing her, hearing her voice, talking to her, touching her, it was hell for me, she's my future man." I said, Ryder stared at me mouth slightly parted filled with food.

"Shit Austin, that was deep...so does this mean there are possible wedding bells in the near future?" he asked raising an eyebrow...I laughed, shrugged, and continued eating my food...

We paid our checks and headed back to my house.

"So what are you getting Kira for Christmas?" I asked turning down the radio, Ryder sighed, "Well its between, a couples day at the spa, a tiffanys bracelet, orrr both?" he said, I laughed, "damn and you say I'm the only one in love, nice work dude, either one you go with though she'll love." I said as we pulled onto my street, "thanks man, ya I'm thinking the couples spa day, I'm always down for some pampering and hell having my girl with me makes it ten times better" he said as we both laughed...I leaned over to changed the radio station, "yo austin, whose that?" I looked up to him as he pointed straight ahead through the window, I looked ahead to see a guy and Ally outside my house, suddenly he grabbed her my blood raised, Ryder accelerated onto the gas pedal, she pushed him off as Ryders car came to a screeching halt...it was Jimmy, I jumped out as my blood began to boil and all I saw was red...

* * *

I followed Austin into the house, he went straight up to his bedroom slamming the door shut behind him, I let out a deep sigh, taking that as a sign he wanted to be alone, so much for a good start to our vacation.

Ryder came in a couple minutes later, "Darryl is going to be paying a visit to Jimmy soon? Wheres Austin?" I rolled my eyes cocking my head to the side and pointed upstairs, Ryder sighed, "Alls go talk to him, only you can calm him down, besides you guys have a long drive ahead of you and a vacation that is in desperate need of being taken, so go...call me when you guys are on the road..k?" he said walking up to me to give me a hug before heading out the door, "k...thanks Ryder" I said as he smiled and shut the door behind him, I locked it turning around and staring upstairs, I heaved another sigh and headed up.

I knocked on the door, no answer, I knocked again..."Austin?" I said quietly, slowly opening the door, Austin was sitting at the foot of his bed, head in his hands anxiously tapping his foot, I shut the door behind me leaning against it, "Austin talk to me.." I said bluntly.

His foot stopped, "what exactly would you like me to say Ally?" he said coldly

"Well for one thing you come storming into the house like your pissed at me for what happened?!" I stated

"How did he get over here Ally?! What the fuck was he doing here?!" he said angrily standing up, my eyes glared into his.

"You think I asked him to come here?! Are you kidding me right now Austin! After all that has happened you tell me you'll be there for me that you'll help me that we'll get through this together and then you go and assume some bullshit like this! That I'm just going to invite the man who used to beat the shit out of me for no apparent reason over to our..my boyfriends home to what? talk things out?! Forgive and forget? Do you even know me Austin!" I yelled angrily taking a few steps toward him.

"You didn't answer my question Ally!" he said through gritted teeth not looking at me...

"He fucking followed me home Austin!" I screamed as tears welled up in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall, Austins head shot up as I said it, "what is that such a fucking shock to you!?" I continued to scream at him, "he believes that I owe him an apology for him getting arrested and questioned about everything!"...Austins face had softened as he realized what he had just accused me of "...Ally" he began, "you know no matter who the guy is you all have something in common, you're all perfect at becoming a complete asshole!" I spat, turning on my heel and heading towards the bedroom door, my hand was on the knob as I turned and opened it, Austins hands were suddenly on either side of me slamming the door shut again. I could feel his breath down the back of my neck, my back was to him as I took a deep breathe and continued to hold back my tears, I wasn't going to break not now not in front of him. "Let me go Austin" I said in a low stern voice, one of his hands dropped down to my waist gripping it and slowly turning me to face him, I looked him deep in the eyes, his were full of hurt, regret, and still anger but not towards me, his hand stayed at my waist as his other still caged me against the door. "Ally I'm sorry I don't know what came over me, we were pulling up to the house and I saw him and then he grabbed you...I mean that asshole had the nerve to touch my wi...",my eyes slightly widened before he quickly corrected himself,"..my girlfriend like that and I just saw red Ally, I can't loose you I won't loose you and just every corner we turn it feels like someone or something continues to try and do that." he said in a deep husky voice, I didn't know what to say, I was still angry and hurt, but I understood because like him I felt the exact same way, my eyes left his as I looked down at the floor trying to find the right words, his grip on my waist tightened as he pulled his body closer to mine and I was completely against the bedroom door, our noses were barely touching as he leaned his forehead against mine. He took my breath away even when I was mad at him, I turned my head away not wanting to meet eye contact with his golden brown windows of heaven, two fingers brushed my chin guiding me back to his eyes, "your my world Allison Marie Dawson, have you not figured that out yet?" he asked in a soothing warm voice, I could have melted right there, I shook my head trying harder to fight back the tears that were screaming to flow down my cheeks.

I took in a deep breathe, but I couldn't find my voice all I could do was act out what I felt so I did, I grabbed his face in my hands crashing my lips to his, through broken sobs "I love you" was all I could get out, he smiled against my lips before both his arms were tightly around my waist pulling me up into a tight embrace, "and I love you and I'm so sorry for acting like that to you" he sat me back down on my feet as I collected myself and looked up at him, "doesn't mean your still not an asshole for doing it" I said truthfully, his smile faded a bit but he nodded, "I know I deserve that, and you deserve me making it up to you" he looked at the time then back at me, "Savannah has a lot in store for you and I, that is if you'll still go with me?" he asked sheepishly, I couldn't help but smile I entwined my fingers with his, "just because you know how to act like an ass and be an ass doesn't mean I don't love you any less, I wouldn't dream of anything better than escaping this world for something just for you and me." I said pulling myself to his body for another embrace, and with that we grabbed the rest of our things locking up the house and hitting the road.

**okay you guys I know it took forever and I am so sorry I was just dealing with a lot of stress these past few days on top of writing this chapter and trying to figure out how I'm going to get all the details I have into these 3 chapters, its going to be a lot and its going to be exciting, now the next chapter is the official reveal so I hope your all as ready as I am. :) **

**I appreciate all of you and all your love and support thank you so much. I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope to start a new one shortly after this one is finished. So the next chapter is the reveal of our stalker and then there will be the final chapter..after that I'll have a final note to all of you and of course asking for what you thought of the entire thing and for any ideas that you'd like to see for future stories.**

**In the meantime you know the drill lets go for 10 reviews this time around guys!**

**xoxo**


	35. Savannah

**Alright guys this is it the chapter with the big reveal! And of course the wonderful vacation to Savannah! I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did writing it. I actually got butterfly and my heart started beating faster as I got closer to the reveal eekss! Okay so theres one chapter left. So 14 reviews is what I'm asking for from you all 14 thats it! remember listen to the song when you get to that part its by BabyFace an old 90's favorite love it!**

**Again thank you for all your support and love you guys it really means a lot, I got a request to do a sequel to this story so I'd like to know your feedback I'm thinking about it but I'm not sure how I'd leave this off to lead into a sequal so of course in your reviews if you have any ideas let me know in the mean time you guys heres chapter 35: Savannah**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo**

It was a 16 hour drive from Miami to Savannah, it was just after 7 in the morning and we had finally arrived, I looked over to Ally who was fast asleep since she had driven majority of the night. I leaned over giving her a light kiss on the cheek, "Alls, we're here" I whispered to her, she stirred as her eyes fluttered open, "hmm?" she asked staring at me with tired eyes. I let out a small laugh, "I said we're here," her eyes opened a little wider, "really?! Already," she sat her seat back up looking out the window, the sun was rising up over the house, it was a one story that sat right on the beach, a private beach at that so we wouldn't be disturbed, it had a wrap around porch with a swinging bench on one end and 2 white wicker chairs and a coffee table near the front door. I jumped out of the truck, stretching my arms behind my back, "c'mon Alls, lets go look around" I said walking around to the front of the truck, "okay!" she said opening her door as she slipped on her other shoe before jumping out. "Austin this is gorgeous!" she said in awe as her eyes took in the view, "yea it is you know my parents, they love to be comfortable, come on lets go inside so I can give you a tour." I said gesturing to the front door, she smiled and walked up the steps with me, I fumbled for the house keys, opening the door and allowing her in first.

After I showed Ally around the house we headed out the back doors, there was a large swimming pool and jacuzzi that rose above it. "We'll definately be using that while we're here" she said smirking, I laughed as I pulled her past the pool and threw a white fence gate, just before hitting the sand there were two big white wicker cushioned couches and a stone fireplace, not firepit but an actual stone fireplace, that was built as a 'patio' lounge area with the beach an ocean as its backdrop. Ally gawked at me, I let out a nervous laugh this time, "did I mention that my parents like to live in comfort." she shook her head at me laughing before wrapping her arms around me, "this is going to be amazing Austin, thank you so much for thinking of this and bringing me," she said happily before placing a soft kiss on my lips, "now come on lets go get unpacked and settled in so we can start our vacation" she said still smiling and tugging on my hand to head back to the house, I let out a sigh before laughing and following in after her.

* * *

I folded and placed the last of my shirts in the top drawer before sliding it shut, I turned around taking in our king size bedroom, Austins parents definately knew how to live in a comfortable manner, every bedroom was a king size master bedroom with a walk in closet, california king size bed, a master bathroom,and not to mention double french doors that led out onto the porch, Austins room was on the back side of the house so the back doors led right out onto the beach, perfect. I smiled to myself and let out a soft sigh as Austin walked out of the closet, "all done! what about you?" I smiled, "yep!" it was just after 10 we still had the entire day ahead of us but first thing was first, "how bout some breakfast?" I asked as I headed out of the bedroom, Austin ran up behind me embracing me in a tight embrace, "if your talking about making your famous homeade chocolate chip pancakes, then yes please!" he said nuzzling into my neck placing kisses along the way. "yes" I laughed, "that is what I was talking about it, oh! but we need to head to the store for everything.." he shook his head, "nope, mom and dad actually stocked the place up for us before we got here, they wanted to help us out in not having to go into town, keeping us a secret that we're even here" he smiled at me, I smiled back, "oh wow! that was so sweet of them, well then pancake time it is!" I said as we entered into the kitchen.

"mmmmm bese are so belicious babe" I rolled my eyes laughing before slapping him in the arm, "don't talk with your mouth so full" Austin swallowed, "oops my bad, but these are bomb babe" I smiled "thanks", we finished eating and cleaned up, I went to the bedroom to slip on a sweater so we could go for a walk on the beach, Austin came in pulling on his leather jacket, "ready?" I nodded as he unlocked the back door and held it open for me. Austin started a fire in the fireplace in the lounge outside so it was nice and blazing when we got back from our walk...

We were a ways down the beach now, I had slipped my flats off and was brushing my toes through the sand as we walked, "hey babe can I ask you something?" I said watching the waves sweep up onto the sand, Austin looked down at me, "of course, whats up?" I took a deep breathe, "well its more like can I talk to you about something, but yea anyways yesterday when we got into that argument..." I began, "yeaaaa" he said a little iffy. "You said something, well you started to say something and then corrected yourself..umm I mean it could of just been me but you started to call me your..wife" Austin stopped walking causing me to double back in my steps since we were holding hands, I was nervous to look him in the eye, "you caught that huh?" his voice was nervous but serious I finally looked up at him, he was staring down at me locking my eyes with his, "well yea I caught it, but I guess my question is do you really see that future for us, you know me actually one day becoming your wife?" I asked quietly, a smirk started to form at the corner of his mouth he pulled me towards him, "i do" I smiled at his choice of words, "now I'll ask you the same question.." he said, "do you see that being a future for us, me one day asking you to be my wife and me becoming your husband?" his eyes bared into me they were a warm golden color and all I saw was hope and a future, I smiled before pulling him down into a kiss, he smiled into it, "does that answer your question?" I said quietly, he laughed before pulling back, "I dunno it was a little vague you might have to try again" he said giving me his cocky yet adorable grin, I shook my head, "yes Austin I do see you in my future, Allison Marie Moon, hmm hey we'd both have the same initials." I said amused, Austin laughed, "see its meant to be."

We walked back up to the patio lounge where the fire was lit, Austin walked to the wooden coffee table in the middle and slid open the top to pull out a big wool blanket, I took a seat on one of the couches as Austin came and sat next to me draping the blanket over the two of us, I snuggled into his side, we'd spent majority of the afternoon walking along the beach and enjoying the peace and quiet that it was already getting late and beginning to get dark. Austin hooked his two fingers under my chin pulling me up into a deep kiss, "mmmm you give me goosebumps every time your lips touch me" I whispered against our kiss, he smiled, "there aren't even words to describe what you do to me when you just look at me let alone kiss me Alls" he said, I arched an eyebrow, "hmm nice to know I'm that powerful" I said playfully. "Well I'm going to get all serious and sentimental again, especially after our conversation earlier on the beach," he began, I leaned up a little from his side staring at him confused, "what do you mean?" I asked, he let out a small laugh, "well I wanted to wait til christmas to give you this but I think now is more appropriate and well perfect." he continued, leaning up and pulling a black velvet box out of his jacket pocket, my heart skipped a few beats..."Austin..is that?" before I could finish he popped the box open, I gasped inside lay a white gold necklace and hanging from the middle was a white gold diamond band ring, "its a promise ring, I know we've only been together for 5 months Ally but in these 5 months you've gotten to know me on such a deeper level than anyone and that's including Dez, you became not only a part of my life and my world but you became a part of me. I'm going to propose to you one day Ally, and this is my symbol of my promise to you that I will, I love you so much Ally I want to be the one you wake up to every morning and the person you fall asleep next to every night I want to be able and have a chance to try and make you as happy as you make me." I stared at him in awe as he spoke, the tears began to well up in my eyes, I didn't know what to say hell I could barely breathe because this man in front of me was taking my breathe away. "So I guess what I'm asking you is Ally will you accept this promise from me, that not only will one day I will ask you to be my wife, but that today I am promising you that I will forever be yours and I want to know if you'll be mine?" His eyes never left mine as he spoke, but his hands gave away his emotions, he held the velvet box in his hand still and he was shaking like crazy, he would of blamed it on the December chill but I knew the truth. I brushed my fingers over the polished chain and across the small diamonds in the band before I spoke, "well are you going to put it on me or should I?" I said with a smile as the tears began to fall, he let out a deep sigh that I assumed he was holding the whole time before smiling and pulling me into another deep passionate kiss. He unclasped the necklace and removed it from the box, he slid the ring of the chain and onto my left finger, perfect fit. I admired it for a few seconds before locking eyes with Austin again, "why was it on a necklace?" he smiled nervously, "well I wasn't sure if you'd want to wear it on your finger all the time with people constantly asking you questions so I figured you could also wear it around your neck, no matter how you choose the meaning behind it will always stay the same." He said in a soothing tone, I smiled at him as I admired the ring one more time before pulling myself into his lap and latching my lips to his. "Yes I will take your promise and make the same one right back to you" I whispered against his lips, he smiled as he leaned us back to lay down on the couch he hovered above me pulling the blanket around us before leaning back down into the kiss that heated up from there, the flames in the fireplace grew more hot and blazed high into the night sky as did the heat between our bodies as our clothes shed onto the ground and our bodies entwined into one celebrating and sealing our promise to one another for our future.

* * *

We'd been here for 5 days already, it was Wednesday morning I woke up to a peacefully sleeping Ally next to me, it was our last full day here so I wanted to make it extra special. We had spent the week from walks on the beach, watching movies when it rained, cooking together, Ally baked her family recipe of holiday christmas cookies while I taste tested them all, we even did some daring midnight skinny dipping into the ocean that lasted maybe 5 seconds since it was so damn cold, and evenings with wine in the jacuzzi, otherwise we spent the rest of the time lost in each others touch and kiss. I pulled the comforter over Ally as I slid on my boxers and quietly out of bed and into the kitchen, twenty minutes later I placed three belgian waffles topped with whip cream and sliced strawberries onto a plate, a glass of OJ two cups of coffee and one red rose on a tray and walked it back to our bedroom. I quietly pushed open the door with my foot, Ally was still fast asleep in bed, I placed the tray on the trunk at the foot of the bed and walked over to her side, I placed a soft kiss on her forehead and leaned into her ear, "baby its time to wake up" a smile spread across her face she didn't open her eyes but shook her head no, "just 5 more minutes daddy" I smirked, "hmm daddy I think I like the sound of that" her petite arms wrapped themselves around my neck pulling me down on top of her, "don't get smart with me Moon" she said fluttering her eyes open, I laughed as I placed a kiss to her lips, "I made you a little surprise" she was wide awake now, "really? you've given me so much already?" she said, I laughed, "I'll never stop showering you with my different ways of loving you now I hope your hungry" I got up and walked over to pick up the tray, Ally sat up in bed, "breakfast in bed! aww Austin your truly the best boyfriend ever!" she said as she pulled the sheet up around her bare chest and propped herself up against one of the 5 pillows on our bed, I placed the tray over her lap, picking up one of the two cups of coffee I sat next to her and switched on the tv. Ally picked up the rose inhaling its scent and began eating dipping her finger into the whip cream and bringing it to my lips, I willingly cleaned it off her finger for her, "mmm thank ya baby" I said giving her a kiss on the cheek as she continued eating.

It was a clear sunny day today, the best weather out of our whole week here so it would make our last day here even better, after breakfast Ally and I took a nice 'looonnngg' shower before getting ready and hitting the beach for the day. We packed a lunch, umbrella, my acoustic guitar, and blanket and headed to down the far end of the beach to where the grassy hills were. We soaked up the december sun, ate lunch, and played around with different songs. "So tonight is our last night here" I said, Ally pouted, "I'm not ready to go back to reality, lets just disappear" she said with a cheesy smile, "you know I would be all up for that but what about our family, the group, music, our fans" I said her pout got even more sad, "yea I know, its times like this that sometimes make me wish we had a normal life, one that the whole world didn't care about what we did every second of our lives." she said, I smiled, "I know I feel the same way, but the fans are what make it worth it in the end" she nodded in agreement. "So like I was saying, with tonight being our last night, I have another special surprise in store for you, so I packed something for you its hung in the back of the closet in a black garment bag, well more like Trish packed it for you so I don't even know what it looks like she just said trust me, which is kinda scary now that I think of it." I said, Ally started laughing, "oh Trish how I love her, so what is this surprise" she asked with her pleading doe eyes, I shook my head, "nope not gonna fall for those babe, besides its called a surprise for a reason just be ready at 8 and meet me on the patio, thats all the information I'm giving you" I said with a big toothy grin. Ally rolled her eyes as she slid on her sunglasses and laid back on the blanket, "alright alright, I'll go along with this Moon" she said in a teasing tone, I laid down with her as we drifted off into an afternoon nap.

* * *

I finished curling my hair and sprayed a little bit of hairspray through out to hopefully hold with the damp air. I walked into the closet finding the garment bag in the back I unzipped it and gasped, it was gorgeous I pulled it out and unzipped the back of the dress stepping into it and pulling it over my body, I zipped it up and stepped in front of the full length mirror, "Trish definately knew details of this trip. I stared at myself, I wore a floor length dark emerald green strapless gown that hugged my curves in all the right areas, my hair was back to its original deep chocolate brown for the winter and the loose wavy curls cascaded perfectly over my shoulders and down my bare back I took out my phone and took a picture to send her saying thank you with a smiley. I sprayed Austins favorite perfume of mine 'Forever' by Mariah Carey and turned to head down the hall. I walked into the kitchen but Austin wasn't there instead a long stem red rose was laying on the counter next to a letter, I picked it up and read:

_Look outside and f__ollow I'll see you soon...Austin_

I picked up the rose taking in its mesmerizing scent, I walked to the back door and peered out, I let out another gasp as I opened the door, making a pathway out around the pool and down across the beach were candles after candles lighting my way. I followed the golden lit pathway that Austin left for me out and onto the sand, thankfully I didn't wear any shoes since I was in a floor length, as I made my way down the beach I could begin to hear the faint sound of a saxophone playing. I came around a small bend of the beach to the most beautiful scene I could ever dream of. A bon fire was burning, a table for two was set with chilled champagne, white linen table cloth and candles surrounding the entire boundry, on a table behind the bon fire Austin had set up his ipod home and Kenny g was softly playing through the speakers. Austin stood there waiting for me in a black tuxedo, his eyes went wide when I came into his view and his jaw dropped a bit. I looked away blushing as he walked up to meet me, "Ally you look absolutely breathtaking, remind me to give Trish a gigantic hug when I see her" he said, I laughed blushing even more, "Austin this is all so beautiful and romantic and just amazing" I said looking at his setup, this time it was his turn to blush, he leaned down to give me a kiss, "shall we?" he said holding up his arm for me, I smiled and nodded linking my arm through his as he escorted me to the table. He popped open the champagne and lifted my cover to reveal his best dish spagetti and meatballs, "mmm I was hoping you were going to make this one night that we were here" I said excitedly taking in the delicious garlic and spices aroma. The two of us spent the evening talking, eating, and laughing. The moon was full and high in the clear starry night, Austin got up and walked over to his ipod changing to a different playlist, he walked back over to me offering me his hand, "dance with me?" he asked, I smiled and took his hand standing up he walked us to a clearing in the sand in the middle of all the candles as the music started...

I smiled as I sighed, "I havn't heard this song in years, I love it!" Austin smiled as he grabbed my hand and wrapped his other hand tightly around my waist.

_Girl, it's been a long, long time comin'_  
_ But I, I know that it's been worth the wait_  
_ It feels like springtime in winter_  
_ It feels like Christmas in June_  
_ It feels like heaven has opened up it's gates for me and you_

**_Austin began singing the chorus quietly in my ear._**

_ And every time I close my eyes_  
_ I thank the lord that I've got you (That I've got you)_  
_ And you've got me too_  
_ And every time I think of it_  
_ I pinch myself 'cause_  
_ I don't believe it's true_  
_ That someone like you_  
_ Loves me too_

_ Girl, I think that you're truly somethin'- yes you are_  
_ And you're, you're every bit of a dream come true_- _yes you are_  
_ With you baby, it never rains and it's no wonder_  
_ The sun always shines when I'm near you_  
_ It's just a blessing that I have found somebody like you_

_****__We swayed back and forth across the sand to the beat._

_And every time I close my eyes_  
_ I thank the lord that I've got you (That I've got you)_  
_ And you've got me too_  
_ And every time I think of it_  
_ I pinch myself 'cause_  
_ I don't believe it's true_  
_ That someone like you_  
_ Loves me too_

_ To think of all the nights_  
_ I've cried myself to sleep_  
_ You really oughtta know_  
_ How much you mean to me_  
_ It's only right that you be in my life right here with me_  
_ Oh baby, baby_

_(Kenny G Solo) **Austin spun me out and back into him, slowly dipping me back and placing a soft kiss to my lips.**  
_

_And every time I close my eyes_  
_ I thank the lord that I've got you_  
_ And you've got me too_  
_ And every time I think of it_  
_ I pinch myself 'cause_  
_ I don't believe it's true_  
_ That someone like you_  
_ Loves me too_

**_We slowly swayed back and forth as the music came to an end, I looked up at Austin leaning up into another kiss._**

"Thank you baby" I whispered to him, a few more songs played and we just danced the night away as the fire died down and it was just us under the light of the moon and the candles that still burned around us. It was after one when Austin glanced at his phone for the time so we grabbed the rest of the champagne and put out the rest of the burning candles as we walked back down the beach to the house, Austin said he'd clean up the rest in the morning before we headed home.

* * *

I got up early the next morning to go clean up the rest of the beach, when I got back Ally was already awake, she had packed up our suitcases and was making up some bagels and coffee before we headed out. "Hey do you mind doing something for me before we leave?" she asked shyly, "anything" I responded, "well this was our first vacation just the two of us and I was wondering if we could take a picture of you and me with the house in the back ground" she said blushing embarassed, I laughed, "that's a great idea Alls, yea definately" she perked up with a smile, "yay! here ya go eat" she said placing a plate with two blueberry bagels spread with cream cheese and jelly and a hot cup of coffee in front of me. After we were done eating and cleaning up we did another sweep through out the house to make sure we didn't forget anything, I locked the door behind me while Ally set up her camera on the truck to take our picture, "okay you ready?" she yelled, "yep!" I said, "okay 5 seconds" she hit the button and hurried over to me, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder as she wrapped both her arms around my waist and we smiled as the flash went off. We said a farewell to the house, then jumped into the truck, I looked at the time, 730am, "alright took us just under 16 hours to get here lets see if we can beat that to get home" I said, Ally just laughed, "alright speed racer just get us home in one piece and without any tickets k" I smiled my childish grin then turned the ignition and pulled out of the drive.

It was just after 11 when we pulled into my driveway, "ha! 15 1/2 hours" I said happily as I turned the truck off, Ally rolled her eyes laughing then let out a yawn, "good job on no tickets or casualties either" she teased. We unloaded our bags and headed inside, "I'm exhausted, lets just go to bed I'll do laundry tomorrow" Ally said as she dropped her bags in the laundry, "no complaining here, but Alls I gotta head to the studio tomorrow you don't have to do my laundry" she laughed, "babe its fine, I should get used to it now don't you think" she said with a wink. I smiled at the thought that she was going to be my wife one day, she hadn't taken her promise ring off since I gave it to her, she'd only wear it around her neck when she was doing dishes or other chores. We locked up the house turning out the lights and headed upstairs to bed.

I got up the next morning, Ally was already up because I could smell bacon and coffee, I rolled out of bed and changed into a pair of jeans, v-neck, and a zip-up jacket, I threw on my whistle necklace, did my hair real quick and headed downstairs to eat. "morning handsome" Ally said without turning her back from the stove, I walked up placing a kiss on her cheek, "morning beautiful" she was already changed wearing a pair of jeans, some black TOMS and a black fitted sweater, her hair was up in a messy bun with a few strands framing her face. She turned around to place a plate of bacon, eggs, hash browns, and pancakes in front of me, "damn baby you did all this how long have you been awake?" I said as I began to dig in, she laughed, "only an hour, now eat Ryder already called wanting to know where you were" she said tossing me my phone, I looked at the time, 10:45, "shit! I'm suppose to be at the studio by 11:15" I said shoveling food into my mouth, Ally just shook her head laughing as she cleaned the pots and pans. I finished eating and booked it upstairs to brush my teeth, I grabbed my keys and ran back down, I swooped Ally up in my arms, she sqealed, "Thanks for breakfast baby" I said kissing her, she smiled and returned the kiss, "anytime now get going, don't speed okay?" she said with a serious tone, I crossed my heart, "promise, I'll call you later on k?" she nodded I gave her another kiss before shutting and locking the door behind me.

* * *

"Alright guys! Thats a wrap! now Jingle Ball is next week, then New York Times Square Guys! New Years Eve!" we all high fived and hollered with excitement. "Alls is going to flip when I tell her were going to New York for new years eve, she's always wanted to go" I said to Ryder, "yea Kira too! she said she went once when she was little but how much fun can an 11 year old have in times square on new years eve" he said sarcastically, we both laughed. "Alright guys we out! Dez and I are taking Cass and Kira to dinner and movie, you guys down to all chill tomorrow?" Mike said as he grabbed his jacket, Ryder nodded, "yea we're down" I said, I'm sure Ally would be excited to tell the girls some fun news. The four of us headed out of the studio to our cars, I waved goodbye to Dez and Mike as they pulled out in Dez's car, "alright late bro, call me later if you and Alls wanna chill me and Kir are gonna go eat at her folks and then probably just chill at my place" Ryder said, I nodded, "alright yea I'll call Alls on my way home see what she says" we said goodbye and I jumped into my truck. I pulled out my phone and hit Allys speed number...

"Hey handsome, how was practice?"

I smiled into the phone, "hey gorgeous, it went well I've got some pretty exciting news to tell you when I get home"

"oh really! you and your surprises, I've really grown to like them" she said flirtaciously. "Do I get any hints?" she asked sweetly.

"nope! it'll completely give it away, but onto another subject, did you have anything in mind for plans tonight?" I asked as I pulled up to a construction road work site that was causing a little bit of back up, annoying.

"umm nope, I'm just finishing up with the last load of laundry, after that nothing why whats up?"

"well ryder and kir wan.."

"oh hold on babe someones at the door" she said

"you expecting anyone?" I asked

"no, probably just a solicitor or something, ow I just tripped one second babe" she said, I heard her walking, then the door open..."hi can I help you?" she asked

"yes, yes you can" I heard a guys voice say, "is Austin here?" he continued,

"Ally who is it?!" I said getting worried, I tried switching lanes to get across the constructed intersection.

"umm one sec Trish" she said into the phone

"Trish? Ally whose there!" I yelled

"Actually Austins upstairs in the shower, he should be down any minute" I could hear her voice getting shaky, something was wrong who the hell was at my house.

"tisk tisk tisk, now didn't your parents teach you not to lie." the guy said

"I think you need to leave now" Ally said with a little anger in her voice

"now you know we can't do that" he said

"Ally! I'm on my way home stay calm!" I said into the phone

"wh-whose we?" she asked, then she screamed.

"ALLY!" I screamed into the phone, "ally answer me!" I could here her screaming the phone had dropped because it made a bang sound in my ear, "Austin! no! get away from me!" she screamed at someone, I could here her panting and crashing noises of things breaking in the background. I finally cut someone off in the next lane speeding across the intersection.

"someone help me! no stay the fuck away from me!"

"Chris grab her!" the same male voice yelled, why did it sound so familiar. Who the fuck was at my house!

"Shit dude! she's got a knife you grab her"

I heard footsteps running, "no!" she screamed, "shit! stupid bitch!" I then heard a huge smack and something hit the floor there was scrambling in my ear, "Austin! help me!" she screamed into the phone.

"baby I'm coming! dammit get out of the way!" I zoomed in and out of lanes flooring the gas pedal.

"no! Austin!" her screaming was suddenly cut off I could hear her gasping for air.

"well well well, Austin Moon doesn't look like you are doing a good job on the keeping her safe whole shindig now does it?" the voice said into the phone

"who the fuck is this?! wheres Ally I swear to god if you touch her I'll kill you!" I spat into the phone

He laughed, "now didn't I tell you I'd be seeing you around, don't you remember?"

My eyes went wide, "you sick son of a bitch!" I screamed

"now now careful what you say Austin, if you think I'm sick just wait til you meet the guy who wants her, shit I'm just in this to see you suffer, he's the ones that doing it all to get to her well and to also see you suffer is just a bonus for him."

I got stuck at another red light, shit! "What do you want?!"

"You'll find out in the meantime you keep your mouth shut and that officer Darryl clean of any information, otherwise your little future wifey here..." "Austin!" I heard Ally scream from the background then another smack, "goddamit don't touch her!" I screamed into the phone, then it went dead.

"no! no no no" I looked down at my phone : _Call ended 20:12_

The light finally turned green I hit the gas speeding as fast as I could down coast highway I dialed Allys number again but it went straight to voicemail I then called Ryder, "hey bro u talk to ally?" "Ryder! my house now!" I hung up, I peeled around the corner and down my street. I flew up onto the driveway, jumping out and I ran up to the house, the front door was still ajar, I slowly pushed it open, "Ally!?" the house was quiet the hallway mirror was smashed, the side table lamps were shattered across the floor, "Ally!?" I continued yelling for her, but no answer I ran into the kitchen where I froze, blood was smeared all across the kitchen floor. I saw something laying in a puddle, I walked up to it. "Austin! dude...oh my god what the hell happened?" Ryder came running in with Kira behind him, "where's Ally?!" she cried, I bent down and picked it up dripping in blood was Allys necklace with her promise ring hanging from it. My whole body shook as I fell to my knees. "Austin who did this where's Ally?" Ryder repeated, I looked up at him with tears staining my cheeks, "they took her, he took her!" I said barely able to speak. "Who!?" Kira yelled frantically, I looked up at them both stood up.

"Dallas"


	36. The Next Chapter

**Here it is you guys! I truly enjoyed every bit of writing this story, Its really meant a lot for all the love you guys gave me on it. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter, its the longest of the all the chapters. So all that I ask at the end is for you all to tell me what you guys felt of the chapter and the whole story and well if you'd like to see a sequel of it all, I have something in mind, and like I said before it won't be as long as this one but it'll be decent and good. So let me know I love you all again thank you for everything and without further adeu here is the final chapter to Two Worlds Collide:**

* * *

My eyes were heavy, my head throbbed in pain, I opened my eyes slowly I was in a dark room I was strapped to a chair my hands were tied tightly behind me. I tried moving them, but they were tied so tight I could feel the wire cutting into my skin, I whimpered in pain, then I heard footsteps coming towards the room, they stopped as the door swung open..."evening Ally" a deep rusty voice said from the shadow, "wh-who are you? " I said, my voice cracking as I spoke. "names Isaac" I watched as he drew closer to me, "wh-what do you want?" I continued my voice still shaking as I spoke, "Aww Ally all I want is you, all I've ever wanted is you, but over these past few months I have also grown this deep need to hurt that boyfriend of yours..." "Don't you dare go near him!" I screamed at him...SMACK! I screamed out in pain as my face burned from the hit. In a swift motion I was tilted back in my chair and his deep dark eyes bared into mine, I recognized those eyes but from where? "How do I know you?" my voice shook as I questioned him, an evil smile spread across is face, "so you do recognize me?" he asked, I just glared at him as he continued, "that night at Dream you stared right at me our eyes met...as you danced with...him" he spat through gritted teeth, my eyes went wide as I remembered him now it was the end of the night that night Austin had requested a slow song for all of us, and I was dancing I remember turning my head when I saw him sitting there at the booth next to ours just staring and then he smiled that creepy smile.

"Do you remember now?" he asked in an angry tone, I nodded slowly not knowing what to say, "now that wasn't the first time I saw you Ally.." he tilted my chair back up setting me up straight as he walked around me slowly in circles. "You see it all started a year in a half ago, you were still with Jimmy, oh good ole Jimmy.." "you know Jimmy?" I said nervously I heard him stop his pacing behind me, his fingers brushed against the tips of my hair, I shuddered at his touch. "We were fraternity brothers baby" he breathed into my ear I gulped, I was trying my hardest to hold back tears. "That dumb bastard didn't know the prized possession that he had in his hands, and when I found out that you left him I couldn't be happier I was going to make my move...but then you left on tour" My breathing was getting shallower, was I having a panic attack god please someone help me all I wanted was to be in Austins arms safe from all of this. He continued "Now of course I kept contact with Jimmy and thank god I did because when he mentioned that you were returning back to Miami from your tour I knew I'd make you mine. "S-so does J-Jimmy have something to do with all of this too?" I asked, he just laughed "hell no! that son of a bitch was actually thinking he was going to win you back, he just so happened to be in the right places at the right time to get the heat taken off of me and the rest of the guys"

My eyes widened again as memories flooded my memory from what happened at Austins, there were 2 other men that had attacked me this guy wasn't even there. "You say the rest of the guys?" I asked his smile reappeared, "ah yes that's where your boyfriend comes in, do you remember that same night two particular gentlemen?" I nodded as I remembered the two guys that approached me at the bar the whole scenario that led to Austin coming to my rescue, he knew one of them what was his name, Dallas! Austin and him knew each other since high school. "Your a smart one baby, well see Dallas and I met in college over the year that you were gone before you left on tour and well lets just say we shared numerous interests, that night at the club he made his move to get you over to our table.." he stopped speaking as he stood in front of me, he cracked his knuckles as they balled into fists, "..but then Austin fucking Moon had to step in, he spotted me numerous times the rest of that night watching you, it drove me mad how territorial he became with you and you let him as if you liked it!" He was hollering at this point. "Dallas is the one who broke into our house, he's the one who attacked me and kidnapped me! He's the one who wants to get back at Austin isn't he!?" I flinched in my seat as he got right in my face, his fingers stroked my cheek where he had hit me, it stung in pain but I held back my reaction, the pallet of his thumb brushed across my bottom lip I jerked my head away from his touch, "Dallas has his own reasons for Austin you just happen to come into perfect play for it all." he said, I kept my head turned from his not making eye contact.

He huffed an angry growl before stepping away, "now I tried to let it slide, but then a week later I was hanging out with Jimmy in the college parking lot and we saw you come out, I watched from a distance as you and Jimmy argued, when you left I followed you home, shortly after you got home your friend showed up, another beautiful prize." I gasped as he spoke of Trish, he had watched my every move since I returned home, my stomach turned I wanted to throw up. "but what really fired me up is when he pulled up to your house, you guys left hand in hand, you looked like you had just stepped out a 40's film and I could have taken you right there if it wasn't for him." My stomach churned again as I let out a gasp, he noticed and he smiled, "oh don't worry baby you would have liked it...you will love it" he said, I let out a whimper, what was he going to do to me. He clapped his hands together, "now! enough of this, we've got some work to do, Dallas, Chris, Elliot!" My head shot up as the door opened again and three guys entered, the shorter one held a camera in his hand, my whole body started to shake..oh my god.

* * *

Cassidy was crying on the couch in Mikes arms, Kira in the kitchen cleaning up all the blood, she said she needed to keep herself busy and in some way try to help with the situation, this was all she could think of. Trish kept dialing Ally's number and every time it went to voicemail, Dez watched her he didn't know what to do, she yelled out in frustration throwing her phone across the room collapsing into Dez's arms crying. I was sitting at the kitchen table just staring down at my phone, waiting, my hands were still covered in blood I didn't know if it was Allys blood or hopefully one of those assholes, clutching tightly to Allys necklace I continued staring down at my phone waiting for the call, he said I'd find out what to do next,' hold on baby I'm going to find you', I thought to myself.

Ryder sat across the table from me staring back and forth between Kira and me, "Austin, please you have to call Darryl, he'll know what to do, we don't even know the first place to start to find her.." my head shot up, "I told you before! To keep Ally as safe as possible and...alive... I have to keep the police out of the loop." My voice shook as the sound of the hits and slaps echoed in my ears from over the phone, her gasps of air as they strangled her from screaming for help, screaming for me to help her and I wasn't there I couldn't get to her fast enough, I had left her alone and unprotected, and now she was gone. I got up punching the wall, everyone jumped staring at me, Kira finally breaking her trance from cleaning, Cassidys phone beeped receiving a message, she got up walking over to her purse to grab it. "Look guys I know it sounds crazy but I can't take any chances of something happening to..." I started, Cassidy suddenly screamed, "oh my god Ally!" We all looked at her she was staring down at her phone, her hands shook, I ran over to her as she quickly handed me the phone.

I looked down at the phone as my grip tightened around her phone, it was a video of Ally she was tied to a chair in a room her mouth was bound and tied, whoever was filming paced back and forth in front of her keeping the camera on her, I could hear her breathing tears stained her cheeks where a bruise had formed across her cheek. My jaw clenched as I watched the video, I could hear Kira gasp and Cassidy whimper from behind me as we all watched the video on her phone. Then a voice was heard through the video that I immediately recognized as Dallas', "she definitely is a looker Moon, I can see why you had to have her, even with tears and bruises she looks beautiful," he came into view of the camera as did another guy standing behind Ally's chair, someone else still stayed behind the camera filming. Ally's eyes darted back and forth from Dallas as she tried to look behind her at the other guy, "now listen very carefully, because the last thing you want to do is fuck this up" as he spoke the other guy walked up behind Ally pulling a knife out from behind him, "oh my god!" Kira choked out between sobs, "get the girls out of here!" I yelled as Ryder pulled her and Trish out of the room, Mike grabbed Cassidy pulling her off the couch so she couldn't hear the video Dez came to stand next to me as we continued watching the video. The other guy came up to Ally grabbing her by the neck and tilting it to the side, she cried through her gag squeezing her eyes shut as he held the knife to her neck, I hissed as tears pricked my eyes, "23001 LaVine st 10 o'clock tonight you come alone and I swear if any of us sense that you bring one uniform with you.." he laughed, "well, just try and you'll find out" the guy lightly grazed the knife across Allys neck, she cried in fear her whole body shook, the image then went black and all we could hear were Allys screams before the video ended. My hands were shaking uncontrollably, "SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed throwing Cassidy's phone across the room, "Austin! calm down, we have an address were going to find her!" Dez yelled grabbing hold of me, Ryder, Mike and the girls came running back in. "What happened!?" Trish asked with a tear stained face, I couldn't find words to speak so Dez spoke for me, "he gave us an address, hopefully its where their keeping Ally, but we're going there tonight," he said, "we're going with you!" Trish interrupted, my head shot towards them and I immediately found my words, "NO! no one is coming with me, I'm going alone.." "Austin you can't go alone, we don't know how many people are in on this, all of them..." I cut him off, "You saw her Dez! Their hurting her! I'm not going to take any chances of them continuing to do that! I'm not going to take any more risks towards Ally's life, he said to come alone I'm going alone!" I said sternly. No one said a word, we all stood there in silence, no one argued with me.

Cassidy walked away from Mike towards me, still with tears in her eyes she wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug, "bring her home Austin"

I stared at myself in the mirror, I washed the blood off my hands and splashed water over my face, I changed into a black sweatshirt and walked back downstairs, everyone was sitting in the living room when I came down, the girls came up to me each giving me hugs, "you take care of yourself blondie, and you bring her back to us both of you better come back to us" Trish said in a serious but choked up tone, I could tell she was holding back more tears. Ryder walked me out, I turned to him, "I need you to do two things for me," I began, Ryder nodded and stared at me intently, "anything man" I nodded, "when I get there I'm going to text you, when I do I need you to send the address information to Darryl tell him to get there immediately with back up." Ryder nodded immediately, "absolutely Austin, whats the second thing?" I took a deep breathe, "if anything happens, I need to know that you guys will watch over Ally, that you'll take care of her" Ryder's eyes went wide, "don't talk like that Austin! Your going to find her and you both are going to come home, these guys are not gonna get away with this" I shook my head, "I need you to promise me Ryder" I said cutting him off, he let out a sigh before giving into defeat of our argument and nodded, I pulled him into a hug patting him on the back before turning around and running out to my truck.

It took me about 20 minutes to get there, I turned onto LaVine, it was on the outskirts of the city where all the warehouses and tracks were. I drove down the vacant street keeping my eyes peeled on the building numbers,23005, 23003...23001, I didn't see any cars or anyone outside I turned off my headlights as I pulled up one building over from my destination, I leaned over to open my glove department, pulling out a small handgun, I checked the bullets before putting it in my waistband, I grabbed my croe bar from under my seat and checking the time 9:30 I text Ryder, and got out, "here we go." I shut my door and made my way towards one of the side doors of the building.

* * *

I was alone again, the only sound I could hear was the dripping of my blood onto the floor in the puddle it had formed under my chair. His name was Chris, when they attacked me at Austins I slashed him with one of the kitchen knives causing me to receive a backhand to the face hitting the floor. He teased the camera that Elliot was holding with his knife lightly grazing it across my neck, as Elliot turned the camera away Chris quickly slashed the knife across my arms and whispered in my ear as I screamed out in pain, "paybacks a bitch!" After that the three of them untied the gag around my mouth and left me there, I could feel my arms going numb, I didn't know how deep he had cut, but by the feeling an sound of the blood still dripping after what seemed like hours I had the feeling I was bleeding out. My eyes were getting heavy all I wanted to do was fall asleep, anything that would take me away from the nightmare, I was immediately brought back to reality when the door opened, Elliot walked in, he was the quietest of the four of them and the smallest, my body stiffened as he walked towards me. He walked behind me, I flinched in pain as he grabbed my arms and started to unwind the wire around my wrists, "what are you doing?" I asked nervously, he continued working at the wire, "Isaac wants me to bring you to a different room, your boyfriend is going to show up any minute we can't have you screaming and making a rucus now can we?" Austin was coming here! I yelped in pain as his hand gripped one of the gashes, then I realized something he had left the door open, this was going to be my only chance to get out of here it was just Elliot and I, I could take him couldn't I?

He finished unwinding the wire allowing my arms to fall free, I could feel the feeling rush back through my arms to my finger tips. He walked to the table to grab a sack I assumed to put over my head, this was it this was my only window, I slowly stood up steadying myself his back was still to me I picked up my chair with all my strength that I had and chucked it towards his head. It crashed to the back of his head as he hit the ground I took off out the open door down a dark hall, I didn't know which way to go my legs just continued to carry me and I prayed I find my way out before Austin got here. Seconds later I could hear Elliot hollering behind me and cursing as he ran down the halls searching for me, I took a quick left and hid in the dark shadows of a corner, then I heard a door towards the other end of the building slam shut...Austin. I heard Elliot's yelling further away so I came out of hiding, then there was more yelling, "you let her get away!" oh god Isaac, then there was another voice one that I prayed I would hear again, it came from the other end of the building,"Ally! Where are you?!" Austin yelled, he must've heard the yelling of the others and knew I was on the run. I started running as fast as I could turning corner after corner following his voice, "Austin!" I tried to scream out as loud as I could, but my throat was dry and hurt. I quickly made another turn running straight into a hard body, I screamed out in horror whaling my arms out trying to fight off who ever it may be. "Ally! Ally! Its me!" I stopped fighting back as he came into view, "Au-Austin!" I managed to choke out, he dropped something having to the ground as his arms were immediately around me in a deep embrace, I melted into his body as our lips covered every inch of each others faces.

"I thought I would never see you again!" she sobbed in between kisses and tears, I held her tightly still kissing her, her lips, her cheeks her forehead, I never wanted to let her go, "there was no way I was going to let that happen baby, I was going to find you if it was the last thing I did on this earth." I said to her in a hushed tone against her lips. We finally pulled away as I brushed my fingers across her cheek, she flinched in pain, I pulled her into the light seeing a black and blue bruise across her cheek, my jaw clenched again as I remember they had hurt her, I was going to kill them, she leaned her head into my hand. "Find her! you fucking idiots!" I could hear an unknown voice echo throughout the warehouse. "Come on we need to get out of here," I said dropping my hand and grabbing her wrist, she yelped out in pain pulling back, I looked down at her, "Ally whats wrong?!" I asked frantically looking at her as she slumped down to the floor gripping her arm, I knelt down in front of her softly grabbing her arms, "oh my god" her wrists had bloody cuts around them from where they had tied her, but her arms had a huge gash that went across her forearms, "what did they do to you?" I manage to finally get out trying to hold in my anger, I wanted to take off down the hall after them and murder them with my bare hands without even thinking twice, but I composed myself, I needed to get her out of here, I needed to get Ally to safety.

Her breathing was slow and deep, "I'm-I'm okay Austin, please just help me up, lets get out of here" I helped her stand, I entwined our fingers and kept her behind me pulling her close to my back as I lead us down the hall that I had came from, suddenly the whole building went black, I felt Ally clutch to the back of my sweater, I backed us up against a wall keeping her behind me, then we heard running footsteps coming at us from one direction then from another. I felt a hard fist hit my jaw, I hit the ground, Ally's hand was no longer in mine but she was screaming. Two pairs of hands grabbed me around my arms and dragged me down the hall, I could hear Ally's struggles and screams behind me, the lights came back on as we entered into a big room, I was thrown to the ground as I looked up I saw the guy who had held the knife to Ally pulling her in as she fought, I jumped up but Dallas jumped in front of me pointing a gun straight into my face, "nuh uh uhhhh, be smart Austin" I stopped dead in my tracks as the other guy walked up to Ally, he was smaller he was the guy that was at the club with Dallas that night, Elliot. He walked up to Ally grabbing her by the hair, "you stupid bitch, that was a big mistake on your part," he spat through his teeth before delivering a huge blow to Ally in the stomach, she heaved out in pain before crumpling to the floor, "you fucking bastard!" I yelled as I lunged for him, Dallas threw himself at me as we both hit the ground, the other guy that had been holding Ally came up pulling me up as he and Dallas restrained me, Ally was crumpled up in a ball on the floor, I could hear her whimpering in pain, Elliot walked up to her pushing her onto her back with his foot before yanking her up to stand. "Enough!" a voice bellowed into the room, I turned to see another guy in the doorway. "Austin Moon, nice of you to join us," he began as he walked about to Ally, "my names Isaac," he brushed his fingers along Allys cheek, she cringed yanking her face away from his touch, "Ally here made things a little more difficult than needed trying to escape," he said. "What do you want?!" I yelled, he looked at me and began laughing, "I have what I want, and that's Ally" he said gesturing back towards her, "you have just become an issue these past few months and Dallas here said Ally would be the perfect way of getting even with you." I looked to Dallas, "get even with me for what?!" I asked angrily, "all those years in high school Austin you got who you wanted when you wanted, even the girls that dated me only did so to get close to you I was always second best next to you, and then in college you took off in stardom, I was in love with Brooke but no you got your hands on her first and all she saw was you, shit she even came back for you, and then there was Ally, a hot piece of ass like that," he said I fought at his grasp as he spoke of Ally like that. "And then I met Isaac here, he always had his eye on Ally and that night at the club when I met her, you once again had to intervene, so Isaac came up with the perfect plan and perfect deal between the two of us, when I told him using her would be perfect for me to get back at you and the best outcome for him in getting rid of you." I heard Ally take a deep breathe before she spoke, "wh-what deal?"

Dallas looked over to her as she spoke, her eyes quickly met mine before looking back to him, "Aww Ally, Isaac gets his girl thanks to the work and help of me and my guys, this will be the last time Austin ever sees you again...but in return for all my hard work I get to have you, whenever I want," she gasped out shaking her head, "NO!" I started fighting harder at his grasp, "you fucking sick bastard! your not going to touch her!" he punched me hard in the stomach, Ally screamed as I crumpled to the floor, "and what are you going to do to stop it huh Austin?" he said leaning down to face me then he delivered a hard right hook causing me to hit the ground hard. "Stop it!" Ally screamed, Dallas walked up to her, he grabbed her by the back of the head, "he's going to watch it all happen right here in front of him, I'm going to embed the image of your screams and pleas into his brain before we beat the living shit out of him and disappear with you, you'll never see him again and he'll never see you." I looked up as Ally was shaking her head, "I'll never let you touch me, I will fight you if it kills me, and I will never stop trying to escape from you, you will not keep me away from him," she spit in his face, he looked away as he wiped it off his face before turning to her and back handing her across the face, Elliot held her up laughing. BANG! a shot echoed in the room, we all turned to see Isaac holding a gun aimed at the ceiling, "now now Dallas, she is right about one thing" he began, Dallas looked at him confused, "what are you talking about?" he asked, Isaac smiled then aimed the gun at Dallas, "you will never touch her.." he pulled the trigger, Ally screamed as Dallas' lifeless body collapsed to the floor in front of her. "That was just my bait to get him on board, disgusting parasite actually fell for it" Isaac continued, "you son-of-a-bitch!" Elliot screamed at him, Isaac slowly pointed the gun towards Elliot who was still holding Ally, "and for you don't ever lay a hand on her again," with that he pulled the trigger hitting Elliot right in the head, he fell to the ground pulling Ally with him, she was screaming trying to get out of his death grip.

I jumped up punching the other guy and hurried across the floor to Ally, grabbing her in my arms, she clutched to me sobbing into my sweatshirt, I hushed her as I caressed my fingers through her hair kissing the top of her head, then I heard the cocking of a gun. We both looked up to see Isaac aiming the gun at us, Ally gasped, I pulled her up with me putting her protectively behind me, "get away from her Austin" he growled, the other guy paced slowly to the side of us watching my every move, I backed Ally into the corner of the room still keeping her behind me, she grabbed my hand. "Not a chance Isaac, just let us go" I said sternly, he shook his head, "now you know I can't do that" he said, "then let her go! torture me, kill me, just let her go" I yelled, "Austin!" Ally gasped behind me clutching onto my hand, then I remembered the gun in my back waistband, I squeezed her hand in mine as I slowly guided it down to the top of my jeans and placed her hand on the handle, I heard her breath hitch as she felt the gun under my sweatshirt. Again Isaac shook his head, "you don't get it do you Moon, I won't let anyone have her, if I can't have her then no one will," I felt Ally pull the gun from my jeans, the other guy shifted on his foot, my eyes went back and forth between him and Isaac, Isaac released the safety of the gun as the other guy lunged for me, we hit the floor fighting...BANG! I felt him go limp in my grasp and his eyes grew wide...BANG! My head shot up to Isaac, his eyes were wide, as he slowly lowered his gun, I snapped my head towards Ally, she stumbled backwards dropping my gun that she had shot the guy with, she looked down at her stomach her hands grasped it before she looked up at me and collapsed to the ground, "Ally!" I ran over to her, "over here, I heard the shots down here!" I heard yelling outside of the room, Darryl. "If I can't have her then no one will" Isaac repeated and then he was gone out a side door as the police burst into the room."He went out that way!" I yelled pointing towards the door as I cradled Ally in my arms, her breathing was shallow, "Austin?" she gasped out, "baby I'm here, help is here your going to be okay just stay with me you hear," she nodded slowly, I looked down at our hands that were covering the bullet wound to her stomach, I tried my best to fight back the tears but they fell down uncontrollably. "Austin! Ally! Are you guys...oh god! We need a medic in here now! We got a hostage down!" Darryl yelled over his shoulder, he knelt down next to us, "Ally can you hear me?" he asked, Ally's eyes slowly fluttered open, "thata girl, keep talking to us Ally, we need you to stay awake okay?" She faintly smiled and nodded her head in understanding, she slowly looked up at me, I forced a smile to her, "hey baby," I said quietly, "I love you" she whispered, tears flowed down my cheeks, "I love you too" I kissed her softly. "no ones going to ever lo-love you as I much as I did" she said quietly in between breaths, I shook my head, "don't you go talking like that Dawson, ambulance is on its way, were going to get you help, I promised you I would never let anything happen to you, I swear I'm going to keep that promise!" She smiled and nodded as her eyes fluttered close, "no no baby stay with me remember you need to stay awake," I said lightly shaking her, her eyes opened again, the paramedics came in with a stretcher. "Mr Moon were going to need you to step away from her so we can get her loaded up and into the ambulance," one of the paramedics said kneeling down next to me, I kissed Ally on her forehead before nodding, they placed an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose, and gauze to her wound, they lifted her up onto the stretcher her eyes never left mine, her hand dropped from mine as they wheeled her out of the room and her eyes fluttered shut.

Darryl and I followed behind them out of the warehouse, "Austin you need to get checked out" I immediately shook my head, "no! I'm going with Ally, they can check me at the hospital but I'm not leaving her!" he put his hand to my shoulder, "Austin you can't go with her in the ambulance Ally's in serious condition they need room to work on her in the ambulance, but I'll drive you," I was about to argue but then nodded, we walked out into the cold December night, news coverage was everywhere, "Austin!" "Theres Austin Moon!" they started yelling as they ran up to us, Darryl and a few other officers blocked their way as they rushed me to another ambulance, I jumped in with Darryl as it took off after the one that had Ally in it, I pulled out my phone to call Ryder.

* * *

"Ow!" I yelled as the doctor stitched up a cut on my head, "sorry Mr Moon" he said as he finished, Darryl's phone rang, "excuse me I need to take this" he said as he left the room. "Austin! oh my god!" Trish yelled as she ran down the hall towards me as I walked out of the doctors office, the others following close behind her along with Allys parents. "Are you okay, oh my god where's Ally!" she said in sobs, I held her in a hug as the others reached us, "she's in surgery I don't know how long its going to be" I said, Ryder paced back and forth as I told them what happened, Allys mom sobbed into her husbands shirt as I spoke. Darryl came down the hall, "still no word?" he asked, no one said anything I just shook my head, "I'll be back I'm going to see if I can get any information," he said as he headed down the hall. I took a deep breath dropping my head into my hands, Trish rubbed my back consoling as Dez held her hand tightly. '_your strong baby, your going to pull through this, we've gone through to much for it to end like this' _I thought to myself I clutched her necklace in my hand staring down at the ring. Darryl came back down the hall, "still in surgery, they don't know how much longer it can be" I heaved out a deep sigh, "did you guys catch Isaac, he's in for life for this right" I asked Darryl, he looked at me before taking a deep breathe, "Austin.." he began, my eyes went wide as I shook my head, "no, please don't tell me he got away!" I yelled, everyone looked at us, "Austin we're not going to stop til we find him, right now your focus is Ally, we're going to get him, justice will be served" he said gripping on to my shoulder. "Allison Dawson?" a voice called out.

All our heads shot up, as a doctor approached us, Ally's parents walked up him, I followed close behind Mrs Dawson grabbed hold of my hand, "Doctor, we're her parents, this here is her boyfriend and friends, is she okay?" she asked her voice shaky from crying. The doctor looked at the three of us, "I'm so sorry, the bullet punctured a main artery causing Ms Dawson to not only bleed internally but to bleed out," Ms Dawson started to cry again, I couldn't believe what I was hearing, this was a joke right? "She lost to much blood, we did all we could, I'm so sorry but we lost her on the table, we tried to resesitate her, but we had to call it." He said, Cassidy screamed as she collapsed into Mikes arms, Trish shook her head in denial, "their lying she's fine, no no!" Dez grabbed her pulling her into a hug as she fought him and then fell into him, Kira held onto Ryder her eyes wide she stared into nothing as shock took over her. Ally's dead, that's what they were trying to tell me, Allys parents cried in each others arms as the doctor apologized again before walking away. My Ally was gone, taken away from me, suddenly my knees buckled beneath me Darryl's arms went to grab me as I fell to the floor, then my emotions took over I screamed out in agony and the tears flowed down my cheeks, "no no no nooooo!" I screamed as Darryl knelt down next to be grasping me into a hug, all my energy was gone, Ally was gone.

* * *

_Hundreds of candlelight viduals were held in honor of Ally Marie Dawson, two weeks ago, Ms Dawson was attacked and kidnapped from boyfriend, Austin Matthews Moons, home. When police got word that the kidnappers had contacted Moon with the details of where to find her, they rushed and arrived at the scene when gun shots were fired, they found Ms Dawson and Austin in an abandoned warehouse room, in an attempt to escape Dawson was fatally shot. Paramedics rushed her to Mariano Community Hospital, where she was pronounced dead. This has been a tremendous loss for the music world, I'm Jamie Gonzalez, our hearts go out to the Dawson family, Austin, and friends. For a few months Dawson had been receiving threats...  
_

Trish turned off the tv and sat down on the couch, we were at Allys parents house waiting for the limos to arrive, Allys funeral was today, it'd been two weeks and I still didn't want to wrap my head around the fact that I would never hear her voice, see her face, kiss her lips again. I had barely slept in the past two weeks, didn't eat, didn't talk to anyone, only Darryl for word on the arrest of Isaac, they still hadn't found him. I was lost in a trance, when a light hand touched my shoulder, I jumped and looked up to see a puffy red eyed Cassidy, "Austin, its time" she said quietly I nodded and followed the rest out to the cars, a white hurst was parked in front of 3 of the black limos that were going to take us to the burial, I slipped on my sunglasses and walked to the second limo for the 7 of us, Allys parents and grandparents were in the first one, and my parents, Trish's, Cassidy's and Kira's got in the third.

I don't remember much of it, my mind blocked it all out, I sat in front with Ally's parents I just stared at the pearly white coffin in front of me that was covered in red roses, Ally's mom sat in between me and her husband, she sobbed uncontrollably, Ally's dad got up to make a speech and her mom leaned into my suit soaking it with tears I held her tightly as my own tears began to fall again. After the funeral everyone gathered back at the Dawsons home, people talked of stories of Ally her growing up, school, her music, friends, us. Pictures and candles were everywhere throughout the house, the girls were in the living room crying as Ally's CD played softly in the background, I couldn't take this anymore so I stepped outside on the porch no one was out there I took in the cool air, Christmas was next week, the holidays were never going to be the same again. "Hey" I turned to see Darryl walking up the steps, "hey" I said back, "Austin we've got a lead on him" he said, my head shot up, "really!" he nodded with a slight smile, "Ive got a feeling Austin, we're going to get him" he said, my emotions faltered, "we may catch him Darryl, but Ally will still be gone, he'll be alive and she'll still be dead, justice won't ever truly be served" I said, his smile faded, "I know Austin I'm so sorry for all this pain that has been caused for all of you, I should go I'll be in touch with you okay?" he said as he turned to walk back down the porch steps to his cruiser, I nodded as I watched him go.

Its been a week since her funeral, no one had moved on, how could we, they still talked about it on the news like it happened yesterday, hell it felt like it happened yesterday, I could still feel her in my arms. He said they had a lead and I had yet to hear from Darryl, as if he heard my thoughts my cell began to ring.

"Hello"

"Austin! Its Darryl"

"Where the hell have you been?!" I yelled into the phone

"Austin we caught him, Isaac he's in custody!" he said over me, my mouth dropped

"Y-you found him?! Your sure its him!" I asked

"Austin I need you to come down to the station for a statement"

"Absolutely I'm on my way!" I said hanging up the phone.

I got to the station within minutes, they did a line up and there he was, I immediately picked him out, I wanted to kill him but they kept two cops on me as they escorted him out. "Mr Moon?" A woman said from behind the desk I turned to her, "yea?" she handed me a piece of paper, "Officer Darryl had to step out he left this for you asked you to meet him" I nodded taking the paper and looking down at it, an address.

It took me about 45 min to arrive there, I saw Darryls cruiser in the driveway so I parked behind him and got out, Darryl came out, "Austin thank you so much for coming, I'm so sorry I had to leave got a an emergency home phone call" I nodded, "its fine so this is your home, why so far from work?" I asked, he laughed, "privacy, peaceful, especially with a job like mine" he said, I nodded sticking my hands in my pockets, "sooo why did you have me come here" I asked, he stopped laughing and his expression went serious, "come inside Austin, its something I need to talk to you about Isaac" I stared at him confused but followed him in. We walked into the living room and took a seat on one of the couches, "before I begin I'll be right back" he said walking past me and out of the room, I sat there in silence, I heard him come back in, "sorry about that now Austin there is something you need to know" he said as he took a seat across from me, "okay whats going on Darryl?" I asked, he looked past me as a smile formed on his face..."hey handsome" a familar voice said from behind me, I froze, it was a voice that I never thought I'd hear again, I jumped out of my seat spinning around as my gaze met those beautiful brown eyes, "A-Ally!?" I managed to get out, she smiled at me a tear slid down her face, I looked from her to Darryl, he nodded, "whats going on here!?" I asked well yelled confused, "she's really alive Austin your not seeing things" I looked back from him to Ally, my legs immediately carried me to her I lifted her up into my arms our lips meeting again, she sobbed into the kiss but it was a happy sob. "How is this possible? What happened? They said you died during surgery? Oh my god I love you so much!" I realized I was crying now too, she laughed into the thousands of kisses I couldn't stop covering her with. "Lets sit I'm still recovering here, Darryl will explain everything." she said I led her to the couch wrapping my arms around her intwining our fingers as we took a seat.

"We had to put her under witness protection Austin, that night at the hospital, I got a call that Isaac had gotten away, with him on the loose we couldn't risk him thinking Ally was alive, technically we didn't know if she was going to make it yet. When I came back into the hospital you were talking to everyone about what happened, so that's when I decided to go find out some information on Ally, remember?" he asked, I nodded as I recapped that night in my head. "Anyway when I got to the operation wing, Ally's doctor was coming out she had pushed through the surgery with a fight and was going to be okay, I filled the doctor in on the situation and that we had to make it as though she had died, with her being "dead" we knew eventually Isaac would come out, he would of continued to come after you two if he knew she was alive." he said, my whole body shuttered as I remembered the doctor telling us Ally had died, her hands squeezed mine I looked into her eyes, I still couldn't believe she really was here. "none of you could know the truth, we had to make it as real as possible, I'm so sorry that you all had to go through that pain, but it meant keeping not only Ally safe but all of you safe." I nodded as I let everything soak in, "So what happens now?" I asked pulling Ally closer to my side, she laid her head on my shoulder, "well Isaac is in custody, there will be a trial, he will be locked up Austin that I can guarantee you, but you and Ally will have to testify, the world will find out that Ally lived, its going to be a lot to handle for the two of you but I think after everything else you guys have gone through, this will be nothing." he said, "but" Ally interrupted, her voice was like an angel, "first thing is first, and that's telling mom, dad, and the others"she continued, I smiled down at her, "they should be here soon, Darryl sent them all a message of where to meet him, so its definately going to get emotional and a little on the crazy side in a bit." she said with a small laugh. "And then I can take you home?" I asked without thinking, she smiled up at me, "and then you can take me home, our home" she said kissing me.

"I'll let you two talk I need to go make a call" Darryl said as he got out and stepped out of the room. The moment he was gone Allys lips were on mine, "I'm so sorry baby" she said in between kisses, "why are you sorry?" I asked confused, "I refused up and down numerous times about being in witness protection, I wanted to see you my parents, the gang, I fought them every day for the past 3 weeks, so badly I wanted to call you to text you to write you with some message that I was okay and just awaiting the day that I'd be with you again Austin." she said with new tears streaming down her face, I smiled, "as much as I love your feistyness baby I'm glad you lost this battle, you needed to be safe that's all that has ever mattered to me, my world ended the day I was told you died, I broke my promise to you about keeping you safe and not letting anything happen to you," I said, we continued kissing, I was never going to get enough of her I was never going to let her go. "Here, I think this belongs to you" I said pulling my whistle necklace over my head, I unclasped it and slid her promise ring off the chain, she gasped, "Austin, you found it!" she said as I slid the ring on her shaking finger, "of course I did and I was never going to loose sight of it either" I said, she smiled and pulled me into another passionate kiss.

We heard the sound of cars pulling up to the house, everyone was showing up, it was time I looked at Ally we were ready for this. She was my world and I was hers, all we had in front of us now was the rest of our lives, our next chapter.


	37. Authors FINAL Note

**alright so that was it and I'm happy to say that I will be doing a sequel to Two Worlds Collide!**

**Remember everything that ended in Two Worlds was in December, we'll start out with Christmas arriving and New Years Eve...can't forget about the guys performance in Times Square...so next thing I ask of all of you is any ideas you'd like to see happen and songs you'd like them to sing :)**

**The name of the sequel is going to be called : ****_Two Worlds Combined_****, so keep your eyes peeled for it**

**Thanks Again Everyone**

**Lots and Lots of Love from yours truly!**

**xoxo**


	38. Update For Sequel

**Hey guys just letting you know the first chapter for two worlds combined has been posted so check it out!**

**thanks again for all the love!**


End file.
